Swan Princess
by Jet MacLeod
Summary: <html><head></head>What happens to our favorite fairy tale characters when someone from the future comes back to save them all? Can they handle the truths of their future or will they try to destroy the White Knight? AU past season 3, should be considered season 7 or 8, & no idea how much of season 4 will impact what's going on. SwanQueen, Snowing, RumBelle, & RedBeauty. Plenty of OCs. Updated weekly</html>
1. Teaser- Chapter 1A

**Chapter 1A**

Chapter 1

Enchanted Forest, 5 years from now

She watched as Charming came into the castle. He was covered in blood, his cloak torn and barely hanging on to him, and his face was pure agony. Henry wasn't far behind him. He was also covered in blood and mud, muck and gore. She just looked onward towards them as she clung to her mother's leg. She knew these men were family. She knew they were fighting for her. But, she was still too young to understand the gravity of the situation.

"Where is Emma?" Regina asked them.

"Gone," Charming replied.

"Gone?"

"There was nothing left, Mom," Henry told her, tears burning his eyes.

Regina looked on in horror as Charming gave her Emma's sword. She held it and noted the smears of blood and gore on the blade. She didn't say anything. There was nothing to say. She just looked at Henry and Charming as they were both crying. She fought the urge to give into her grief and cry with them. Instead she held the sword tighter, willing more magic into the blade.

Belle came in from a back room and saw the shocked crowd. She looked at Charming and saw the devastation on his face. She went to Regina's side. Regina didn't say anything when she took her hand as soon as Belle realized that Emma wasn't there.

"Emma?" she questioned, still holding Regina's hand.

"She's not coming back," Regina said at almost a whisper.

Regina put the sword back into the scabbard and handed it to Belle, who took it begrudgingly. She tried to push the small child at Belle as she felt her magic starting to surge forward demanding retribution for Emma's demise. She felt Belle put her hand on the girl's shoulder and pull her back into her grasp, away from Regina. Belle could see the rigidity in Regina's form. She saw the flash of purple in her eyes. She knew what was coming. They all did. They had seen it once before…a long time ago, in the same castle. The Evil Queen had found new life.

"Where are they?" Regina asked.

"We don't know," Charming replied.

"We will find them. I will destroy them all. Charming lead the –" Regina started to say.

"WE NEED TO GO!" Red came in screaming, running as fast as her human legs could carry her.

She was still trying to fasten her red cloak around her neck as she stopped in front of Regina. They both could see the sadness in each other's eyes. They knew what was being lost on the field. They had all been fighting the Blackness.

"Red?!" Regina asked.

"They are at the gates. The army is trying to hold them. Snow is sending more reinforcements but they won't make it until morning. I was lucky to get through," Red told them panting.

Red looked up at Belle, then. She could see the sadness in her eyes. She straightened up, looked at the young girl, then Henry, then Regina and finally landed on Charming.

"She didn't make it back?" she asked confirming her worst fear about her God-daughter.

"No, she didn't," Henry answered at whisper.

"Red, you and Belle, take Remy and get out the back through my old tunnels into the forest. Head back to Rumple's castle. If we survive this, we will be there as soon as we can. If we don't, take care of my girl. I am putting her in your hands, Wolf-pup and Bookworm. Don't let me down," Regina told them, not even bothering to look them in the eye as she headed out the door and into the fray, fireballs blazing in both hands.

Henry looked down at his younger sister. He knelt down in front of her and took off a leather corded necklace with a silver ring on it. He placed it around Remy's neck and patted her chest with the ring under his hand. He leaned over and kissed her forehead, knowing in the back of his mind that it would be the last time that he would see his baby sister.

"Take care of this for me, little Sis. I'll want it back soon. And, never forget that you are the Swan Princess," Henry told her.

He stood, drew his sword, and headed for the door. He paused right before it and waited for Charming to follow him. He looked back and watched his grandfather kiss Remy on the head. She looked up at him with her dark brown eyes as he patted her blond locks. They could all see the tears in Charming's blue eyes.

"Take care of her for us, Red. She is the last of our line, Belle. I fear that we won't make it this time. Take her in as your own, please. Protect her, Red, and keep her safe. And, never let her forget how much we love her. Someday she will be the Swan Queen, and she will return our kingdom to glory," Charming told them. He turned to Remy and told her, "I love you, my little Swan. Take care. And, never forget that you are a princess."

"I will, David, with my life," Red told him as she took Remy from Belle.

He reached out for her hand and shook it. Her hazel eyes locked with his blue in silent confirmation of his pending death and that of his entire family. She held onto Remy and took Belle's hand. They all knew what they were in trusted with. She was the last of the White line.

They watched Henry and Charming leave. Red looked at Belle, who was holding Emma's sword in her hands. She gave a lopsided smile, handed Remy to Belle, and dropped her red cloak, changing into her werewolf form. She knelt down in wolf form before Belle. She put Remy on her back and told the girl to hold on tight. She took the child's weight gracefully. Once Remy was settled, Belle draped the baldric that held Emma's sword over her shoulder.

She led them out the room and to the back tunnels that Regina had been talking about. Being one of Remy's tutors and Regina's friend, Belle knew the castle as well as Regina did. On the way, Belle stopped into Regina's library. She grabbed a satchel bearing the White-Swan-Mills crest, stuffed some clothes, money, some bread and other random laying about food items, and one of Regina's spell book journals into it. Red followed along behind her, continually sniffing the air. Trying to sniff out the Blackness before it could overtake them.

Right before they made it to the secret entrance, Red nosed Belle and then reared back. Belle drew Emma's sword and Remy watched in horror as a black mass came at them. She couldn't tell if it was man or beast, but they were surrounded by the tell-tell black misty fog.

Red was at the ready, her hackles up and ready to kill. She had never seen Belle fight. She heard stories but now, she was about to see it first…well, wolf's side. Remy stood between them, because she'd slidden off Red's back. Red watched as she took a few steps forward and cocked her head in a manner just like Regina. She tried to push the small blonde back behind them with a paw, as she felt magic building nearby and then smelt the scent of apples and cinnamon swirling around the girl.

Belle looked on in horror as the mass got closer but Remy wouldn't move. Suddenly, they were all blinded by a bright blue-white and black-purple light. When the light passed, Belle and Red gasped. The mass was gone and Remy had collapsed onto the stone floor. The girl was out cold.

"I'll get her, Red," Belle told her as she gathered the girl and put her back on Red's back. "And, now we need to go. I don't want to wait around to see what else they have planned for us."

Belle picked her up and put her back on Red's back. The girl opened her eyes just long enough for Belle to see the green hazel fading back to a deep, dark, rich brown. And just as quickly as she opened her eyes, she passed back out on Red's back, clinging to her fur, holding herself on.

They fled the castle just as Regina has asked. As they entered the woods, they saw the darkness swarming over the brick, stone and mortar of the castle. Red whimpered just loud enough for Belle to hear her.

"I know, Red. I know. Everyone knows to regroup at Rumple's. We'll wait there."

Red nosed her hand and Belle scratched her between the ears. She knew that Red liked the affection but was distracted when Red nosed her hand again. Belle gave her a questioning look. She turned her head back towards her back and where Remy was attached.

"You want me to ride?" Belle asked.

Red nosed her again. Belle sighed. She knew that it would be faster, but she also knew that Red carrying both of their weights would tire a lot out quicker. She knew that Red would need her strength if they came up on any of the Blackness, but she was right. Now was the time to get to Rumple's castle fast and lick their wounds later. They would regroup and figure out what to do. Right now, they needed to protect the princess.

**A/N: Let me know what you think. There is more, but I don't know how much to give you for this story. The chapters I have written are longer than normal for me. So drop me a PM, or review and let me know...This is just a teaser. I will post the rest of Chapter 1 tomorrow sometime depending on the wants of the fandom and readers. Thanks for reading. ~JET**


	2. Chapter 1B

**Chapter 1B**

Storybrooke, Present Day

Regina sat at the counter at Granny's nursing her early morning coffee. She was dreading going into the Mayor's office today. She didn't know why, but she was. She was happy to be mayor, again, and actually elected, but it didn't hold the same…feeling for her anymore. The appeal wasn't there. She knew that she was good at leading and ruling, but now it was… different.

"More coffee, Mayor?" Red asked as she was checking on the customers at the counter.

"No, thanks, Ruby. I'm good for now," Regina replied and then said, "Actually; can you get me a cup to go?"

"Sure thing, Regina," Ruby told her as she turned around to make the to-go cup.

Emma had just come in the diner and was heading to the counter to order her customary bear claw and hot cocoa with cinnamon. She smiled at Regina as she took a seat at the other end of the counter. As soon as she sat down, Ruby handed her a cup of cocoa.

"Bear claw will be up in a minute, though. How are things at the station? Good?"

"Slow as usual, Rubes. I came in early because you said there was something that you had to tell me. So, what gives?"

"Give me a minute, will ya?" Ruby asked as she headed away from the counter.

"Sure," Emma stated as she fingered some of the whipped cream on her cocoa.

Ruby poured some coffee in a to-go cup and put a lid on it. She walked it down to Regina and set it on the counter before her. She then reached around, grabbed the coffee carafe and poured some more into Regina's cup. Regina looked up at her and cocked her eyebrow. Ruby made a slight gesture towards Emma and Regina picked up her cup and took a sip in a non-verbal understanding of what Ruby was trying to tell her.

"So, you want to tell me what has me out of bed before the sun this morning?"

"I don't think that is…well…really anything, but I figured I'd tell you."

"You want me to look into something?" Emma questioned.

Ruby shot a glance down at Regina, that only Regina caught. Emma was too busy tearing into her bear claw. Ruby handed her a napkin.

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, what is it?"

"You know Belle's little sister, right?"

"Yeah, Coraline? What about her? She make a pass at you or something?"

"No…NO…nothing like that."

"Then what is it, Rubes?"

"She doesn't smell right."

"She doesn't smell right?" Emma asked almost spitting bear claw at Ruby.

"She smells funny."

"Don't you think that you should be having this conversation with Belle?" Emma asked.

"I would, but it is the smell."

"The smell?"

"She smells like…well, Henry."

"She smells like Henry?" Emma deadpanned.

Regina perked up. She knew now why Ruby had refilled her coffee. She stared ahead and tried to listen harder to what Ruby and Emma were discussing. But, while she did, she wondered why Ruby just didn't flat out tell her about it herself.

"Yeah, she smells like Henry."

"How does Henry smell, Ruby? Bad? Good?"

"He smells like apples and cinnamon with a hint of vanilla. He is a perfect blend of you and Regina. He has his own scent, but he can't escape his upbringing. He has always smelled like cinnamon and vanilla, but if he has been with Regina he picks up the apple smell."

"I get the apples and even the cinnamon, I think, but where does the vanilla come from?"

"Have you never sniffed your mom?"

Regina giggled. She took another sip of coffee, when Ruby shot her a glance, to cover up her eavesdropping. Regina knew that Snow smelled like vanilla cookies. She had smelled it wafting off her before. She could guess that the cinnamon was from Charming though.

"Umm…no, because that would be weird. So, she smells like Henry does. Maybe it is her soap or perfume. There has to be a logical explanation for that. Come on, Ruby. You want me to go question Coraline on the simple fact that she smells weird," Emma told her.

That was what Ruby was waiting for. She knew that Emma probably wouldn't look into it. She didn't understand what everyone else from the Enchanted Forest did. She knew that Regina would investigate if Emma wouldn't, and if it did concern Henry they would both need to know.

Regina nodded at Ruby, placed some money on the counter, grabbed her to-go cup and headed out the diner. Ruby told her to have a good day as she left. Regina only gave her a knowing smile as she exited the building.

"So you going to talk to her or what?"

"Who?"

"Coraline."

"And say what? I'm sorry, but you smell like my son, care to tell me why? Come on, Ruby. I need more than that. It would embarrass us all if I did that."

"Okay, then, how about this? I don't remember her from the Enchanted Forest. I don't remember Belle having any sisters. Which may mean nothing, but if it does…."

"Fine, I'll go talk to her."

"Good," Ruby stated, very proud of herself, and walked away.

Meanwhile, at the Game of Thorns nursery, Belle and Coraline were talking about the day's business. Neither of them looked up as they heard the front door open. They didn't see Regina come in and start looking around, the entire time watching Coraline and her movements.

"Alright, Belle, I got it. Go on to the library. I got to take care of the mulch delivery. I'll bring all the paperwork over to Rumple's and we can work on it tonight, I promise."

"Don't work too late. Ruby wanted to go out tonight. I'll have dinner ready by eight."

"Sounds good," Coraline answered, as she passed through some doors to the back.

Regina came around some shelves and almost bumped into Belle. They both stopped short. Regina tried to smile, but Belle cut her off.

"Sorry, Regina, I didn't see you. Did you need something? I call Coraline over to help you."

"No, I am just looking at the moment, but thank you," Regina told her as genuinely as she could.

"Well, if you need anything, yell for Coraline. She'll hear you, but she's in the back. She'll get it for you. I have to go."

Regina watched her go. She knew that Coraline was alone in the back and she could talk to her without interruption. She knew that Emma wouldn't ask her anything, but she trusted the wolf's instincts. There was something amiss with Coraline and Regina would figure out what it is.

Coraline came back in from the back. It was the first time that Regina noticed what she was wearing because she was hanging up an old black leather blazer on a coat rack behind the counter. She grabbed an apron and put it on, covering a crisp white shirt and black tank top. She turned around in time to see Regina.

"Madam Mayor, nice to see you," she told her.

If there was something off in her greeting, Regina didn't hear it. She figured that there would be something off about Coraline that she would be able to see. When she couldn't find anything, she figured that she would have to make up some sort of story for being there.

"Hello, Miss French, how are you today?"

"I am good, Madam Mayor. Is there something that I can get for you? Or, if you were looking for Belle, you just missed her."

"As matter of fact, I believe there is something that you can help me with," Regina told her.

"Well, what is it?"

"It seems that my apple tree needs something. I am not sure that I took care of it properly a few years ago when Sherriff Swan attacked it. Do you have anything that could help?" Regina asked.

"I remember that. I don't know if I can help much. I don't know much about the problem except that she took a chainsaw to it. I would have to come look at the tree in person. I could come by later, if you'd like," Coraline told her.

"No, not today, I am busy. Plus, I know that you have an evening planned out with the girls. I wouldn't think of hindering your ability to unwind after a hard day's work," Regina told her, with a purely saccharine smile.

"Ruby's talking about going to the Hole tonight again, huh?"

"Something like that."

"Well, I am not much of drinker. I could come by in the morning before you had to go to work. I am sure that you would like to hear my diagnosis and plan as soon as possible. Would that be good for you?"

"That sounds like a good idea, dear. I'll expect you no later than nine o'clock. I have a meeting with the planning committee at ten. Is that okay with you?"

"Sounds fine, Madam Mayor. I'll see you then. If you need anything else, just let me know."

"Take care of this and I'll see what I can do about getting you a landscaping contract for the City. It seems that I might have neglected that aspect of our quaint hamlet during the curse. Would you be interested? In a landscaping contract?"

"It would get me out of the shop a few days a week and we could afford some more help. Yeah, I'm interested. I'll talk to Belle. She owns the place since Dad and our brothers left. It would ultimately be up to her and all. I can't just abandon the shop," Coraline answered.

"Of course. I'll see you in the morning. Have a good day," Regina told as she left.

Coraline watched her go. She breathed a sigh of relief that she didn't know she was holding. She raked a hand through her short, black, shoulder length hair. She wondered what Regina was up to because she knew that it had nothing to do with her apple tree. She could tell when people were lying but she didn't know why Regina would lie to her about that. She would go look at the apple tree. She would treat it, but she wondered why Regina would wait so long to help her beloved tree. She didn't have to wonder long because Emma came in the shop.

"Hey, Coraline."

"Hey, Emma, what brings you by?"

"Nothing much, just checking up on everyone. We haven't had any trouble lately and we are due. Haven't noticed anything out of the ordinary have you?"

"This is Storybrooke, Sheriff. Everything here is out of the ordinary. Can you be more specific?" Coraline asked her.

"Noticed anyone acting strange?"

"Just the mayor, but then again, that is normal, too," Coraline answered.

"Regina was here?" Emma questioned with a little more gusto than she wanted.

"Yeah, she just left. Had some questions about her beloved apple tree at the house. It seems that she might not have cared for it well enough after you got mad at it. Remind me again to not let you out back on tree trimming day. Anyway, I'm going to have a look at it in the morning. Do you have some landscaping issues, too? Or, is something else on your mind, Sherriff?"

"No, nothing like that, Coraline. Just trying to follow up on some stuff. How are you doing?"

"Emma, what's bothering you?" Coraline asked her, cutting off the questioning.

"Alright, here it is. Ruby told me you smelled funny. I figure it is just from the shop, but I told her I'm come check it out. It's stupid. Don't worry about it."

"She said I smelled funny?"

"Yeah, something about apples, cinnamon and vanilla. Look it was stupid. It's near wolfs' time and we know how she gets. You know all worked up and needing something to do. Don't worry about it. I'll just tell her it is from the shop and she'll drop it. I think we are all looking for something to be wrong. We don't know how to do peaceful and normal, here. Too much has happened over the last few years. I think everyone is just on edge, waiting for the other shoe to drop, again," Emma told her trying to gauge her response.

Emma watched her face, but Coraline didn't betray the pain she was feeling. She realized that she was just making Coraline uncomfortable. She wasn't going to get anywhere anyway. She was mentally yelling at Ruby for convincing her that something was wrong.

Finally, Emma smiled at her and left. She gave a sigh of relief and let go of the counter that she had been gripping with white knuckles. Coraline looked at her phone. It wasn't even nine o'clock and already she knew that today wouldn't be a good day for her.

She needed to go see Blue. She needed to talk to Blue. Blue would know what to do. Things were progressing too fast and she didn't know how to slow them back down. She had forgotten about Ruby's ability to smell anything in a four block radius. She should have taken better care of covering her scent. She took off the apron and hung it back up. She grabbed her leather jacket and went back into the front of the shop.

"Holly, I have to go see Mother Superior for a while. Can you handle the shop while I am gone? It should be too long," Coraline stated to the girl coming in the store.

"No problem boss, we won't be getting any trucks today, so I'll be fine alone. I'll start working on the flowers for Spring Fest. Anything else you need me to do?"

"Not at the moment, Holly. Thanks for coming in today. I'll be back soon."

"Go on, Boss. Blue can be impatient. I've got the shop."

"I knew that it was a good thing I hired you," Coraline said, laughing as she left the shop.

She got the convent in her Town Car quickly. Blue was outside with some of the other fairies working on nurturing nature spells. She shot Coraline a look as she came up to her quickly.

"We need to talk," Coraline demanded ignoring the fact that Blue was busy with other fairies.

"Purple, you keep them working. I need to handle something," Blue told another fairy, and then looked at Coraline, "Follow me inside. It will be more private."

Once they were inside Blue's office, Coraline finally started to feel herself relax. She sat down in a chair across from the desk that she bore name plaque "Mother Superior." She looked up with blue eyes into confused dark eyes.

"What's wrong, Coraline?" Blue asked her.

"Ruby can smell me."

"Ruby smells everyone. It is part of her being a werewolf. She can't help it. Now, what is it about her smelling you that is such a big deal?"

"I smell like Henry."

"I know that, but your smell is different, softer, sweeter. To be honest, you smell like flowers and dirt. What does this have to do with anything? Has Ruby done something?"

"She evidently talked with Emma about it. Emma came and questioned me about it. I need to do something to mask the smell. I can't have them finding out who I am. I haven't figured out how to stop the Blackness yet. If they find out now, I could be changing everything."

"I know that this is hard for you."

"Do you? Do you have any idea? I doubt that," Coraline stated, staring her down.

"Listen. I found you and healed your wounds, Coraline. I helped you plant the false memories of being Belle's sister. I understand why you are here and I am trying to help."

"I'm sorry. I know," she replied, raking her hand through her short wavy hair. "It is just that it is hard enough being here and not telling everyone who I am. You are the only one who knows and I don't even know if you believe me."

"I do believe you, Coraline. I've read your body. The incantations and markings that Belle had inscribed and tattooed are ancient and not known to many here. That knowledge would only come from the Enchanted Forest and more than likely only from Rumple's castle. I know what tales your skin tells, and that is enough for me."

"What about Regina? Could she read them? Would she understand them? If she saw them?"

"If she saw them, yes, she might. She would be one of the few, besides myself, that would be able to read the extent of what was inked on you. I know that they are protection spells and a partial history, but Coraline, you will eventually have to tell them who you are. You cannot not tell them. While, I may not agree with situation that you are in or found yourself in, I do agree that it was necessary in order to protect the realm. I am sorry that I can't help you more."

"Can't you cast something?"

"Cast something?" Blue questioned, unsure of what she meant.

"Yeah, to cover my smell," Coraline stated.

"I'll make a potion for you. You'll have to take it daily until we know that Ruby can't smell you, but Coraline, this is a dangerous undertaking. If anyone were to see you take the potion, they would know that you are hiding something from them."

"I understand that, Blue. Do you think that I like lying to them? Do you think that I like looking at them when I know what is to come? I have to stop the Blackness."

"I still don't understand why you took the Queen's Elite Guard Arms as your own."

"Because they are my arms as well."

"You still haven't told me what that means, exactly," Blue pushed.

"Look, I can't. If I do, it could change the outcome of my birth. I will tell you this much."

"Yes, and that is?"

"Regina is my mother and I am a warrior princess."

"If Regina is your mother, why are you so afraid of her?"

"Because…the Blackness took her."

Blue just nodded. She didn't need to hear more. She knew that Regina had a black heart.

"The Regina that you knew is not the Regina that I knew," Coraline added.

"What do you mean?" Blue asked, now more intrigued.

"She was a loving mother, a gifted teacher, and good queen when I was a child. The Blackness swept over the land and consumed everything. It took her from me. When I was old enough to fight and I went looking for my family, I found not my mother or even the Evil Queen. No, the Blackness had created something far worse and more wicked. She wasn't green like my aunt, Zelena or anything like that. No, she was decidedly gray and old. Her powers were eating her body and destroying her mind."

"But, you told me that she sent you here?" Blue questioned.

"She did. In a moment of clarity, a sign of love shown through the blackened heart of hers and the Regina you know came through. She told me to cast the spell, to come to the past, to save us all. It was my destiny. It was the only way that the Blackness couldn't have me. I was what it wanted. It wanted my powers. If it got them, it would travel to another realm and destroy it as well. It was…devastating. I knew nothing of this place except stories...only stories and tales; to me they were only fables. I came here completely blind to everything."

"I remember."

Six months before

"Mother Superior, come quick, there is a woman in need of help."

Blue gathered her cloak and made her way out the convent to the gardens. She was surprised to see a young brunette woman no older than twenty-five lying there in the garden grass. She was battered, bruised and burned. Her clothes reminded her of a mixture of Snow's, Red's and Belle's from their times in the Enchanted Forest, what little as left of them.

"Help me get her inside, Sisters. I'll take care of her. Until I know more, don't speak of this to anyone from town. She may need our help," Blue told them.

Once they had her in a room, Blue shooed everyone out. She sent Nova to get some supplies. When Nova came back into the room, Blue asked her to stay.

"I am going to need your help," Blue told her.

"Yes, Blue."

They slowly washed her body. The more dirt they washed away the more wounds they found. Nova gasped as they saw the burns and scars upon her arms and back. There didn't seem to be a place on her body that hadn't been touched by whatever torture she had suffered.

"Those are…those are…"

"Magic burns, yes, I know. This poor woman has survived a lot. I don't know why she was in the garden, but judging by her wounds, she needs our help."

"I agree."

"Nova, when we are done cleaning her up, I'll need these items quickly," Blue told her handing her a list.

"Yes, Blue, I'll go get them now."

"Don't worry, young one. You're in safe hands now. I'll heal your body."

"Hmmpf…"

"Don't try to speak. Rest now. I'll make sure that no one knows you are here. When you can tell me what has happened to you, you will. Then, we will decide what to do."

Storybrooke, present

Blue watched her. There was something oddly familiar about her, but she just thought it was because she was from the Enchanted Forest and she bore the Elite Guards' tattoo. If what Coraline told her six months ago was the truth, then they only had few years before the "Blackness," as she referred to it, would come to destroy everything. She knew that Storybrooke was an extension of the Enchanted Forest and she knew that meant that it was possible that the "Blackness" came from there.

"Do you remember anything else?"

"I was too young. Belle was studying everything that they could. I was just too little. I couldn't help. I don't think that they understood my powers, yet. It took Belle years to figure out how to trigger my powers much less to harness them. Hell, I still don't know what I am capable of and scare myself when I do something I don't mean to do. I almost burned down the shop the other day because I got mad at the mulch."

"Your magic is tied to your emotions. Surely, you've realized that. Maybe we should spend some time together each day working on you powers. I could help you learn to deal with them."

"That would be a good idea. Then, I could take the potion here and no one would be the wiser. I'll have to talk to Belle though. I will have to rearrange the schedule for the shop. She lets me run it how I see fit, but it is technically hers, so…"

"I understand. And, you're right, it would make things easier for the both us concerning your concealment. I'll begin working on the potion. I'll bring it by the shop later."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. We still have to figure out what the Blackness is so we can stop it. Go on back to work. Don't let this bother you. I'll see you later. Maybe have some flowers ready for me or something, so it will look like I have reason to be there."

"Sure thing," Coraline stated, leaving.

Blue watched her go. She knew that she would have to intensify her research, but she didn't know how long she could go before Nova or one of the other fairies picked up on it. No one seemed to question her comings and goings back to the Enchanted Forest. Most of the fairies didn't care. And, none of them had noticed that a few beans had been missing from their private stash of magic beans. She was worried about Regina, though. She was smart, sometimes too smart for her own good. Regina would be the only one who could hinder this operation and if she did, she wondered how the Evil Queen would try to take it out on her this time.

Coraline entered Granny's diner two days later for lunch. She sat up at the counter much like she did every day. But, today was different. She could tell. She could sense it.

"Whatcha want, kiddo?" Ruby asked.

"How about a grilled chicken Caesar salad and an iced tea?"

"Coming right up," Ruby told her, walking away.

She could only hope that the potion that Blue made was masking her natural scent to the woman. She knew that Red above all the rest would be the reason she was found out. There was just something about her werewolf senses that still unnerved her. She didn't care that Red was a wolf. She came to cherish that side of her. It was just that she was so damn in tune with things.

"You okay, Coraline?" Ruby asked setting down the iced tea.

"Yeah, just thinking about what the Mayor offered me the other day."

"Belle told me about that. She said that you came up with a way to help Regina's apple tree. I didn't even know it was sick. I am sure that Regina would have said something about it. She loves that tree…a lot. That tree is her pride and joy, after Henry of course," Ruby stated.

"Of course."

"But, are you going to take the landscaping job for the town?"

"I don't know. It will be a lot of work. I wouldn't be able to work the shop as much."

"I thought that is why you hired Holly and Travis. They can handle the shop while you deal with the landscaping, right? I mean I know how much you love to be outside working in the dirt."

Coraline stared at her and cocked an eyebrow. Ruby just laughed. It was like there was some inside joke that Coraline hadn't been completely privy to about herself.

"Care to explain that one to me, Red?"

"Hey, calm down. I just know that you like being outside and dealing with the fertilizer and the mulch more than watering all the plants. You smell like it when you come home. It is nothing to be ashamed of, Kid," Ruby replied, and then told her, "Hold on. Your food is ready."

Coraline smiled. It was true. She did like being outdoors, especially in the forest. It reminded her of home. She sighed as she thought about home. She needed to start researching more. That was the whole point of her being there. She needed to find a way to stop the Blackness.

Ruby put the salad down in front of her. She grabbed a pitcher and refilled her tea. Then, she very unceremoniously plopped both elbows on the counter and stared at her.

"What?"

"Did you change your shampoo?"

"No, why?" Coraline asked around a mouthful of salad.

"You smell different," Ruby commented nonchalantly.

"I thought you said I smelled like dirt," Coraline replied, taking a bite of her salad.

"You do. You did. I mean, but there was something else before. Now, it's gone."

"Haven't changed anything, Rubes. Promise. Everything is the same," she lied.

"Huh? Oh, well, maybe it was just my imagination. Have a good lunch," she said walking off.

It was at that moment that Regina came in and sat down next to her. Regina noticed the slight stiffness that came over Coraline when she took her seat. She didn't mean to do it, but she knew that she would always have a problem considering what she went through with Regina.

"Good afternoon, Miss French. I see you are enjoying a nice healthy salad today. Is it good?"

"Yes, Madam Mayor, it is," Coraline replied, taking another healthy bite.

"Ruby, my usual please."

"Coming right up."

"You haven't gotten back to me about the apple tree, Miss French. Did you find something that will help it? Or, will I just have to continue to watch it as I have been?"

"Your tree seems to be healthy enough. You have taken excellent care of it, Madam Mayor. As for some fertilizer for it, yes, I can make you something up. I'll bring it by later in the week. I've just been really busy with the shop," Coraline told her.

"I understand, dear. Is there anything that I can do to help you? Anything at all?"

"No, ma'am, there isn't. I just need to get my fertilizers mixed and ready for sale. I've been talking with Belle about the landscaping contract, though."

"Oh, and what did she say?"

"She is leaving it up to me. Belle is so busy with the library. Holly and Travis help out a lot, but, I am not sure that I am ready to leave them on their own. That shop means everything to Belle and me. It is the only thing that we have left of Dad and our brothers. Plus, I have been running the shop for so long, I am not sure that I would be able to devote the time and effort that you are looking for into the landscaping, Madam Mayor," she replied.

"Well, think it over. I am sure that you will find some people willing to help you if you do decide to take it. I know that you would make me very happy if you did. I can get you the help at the shop or for the contract if you need it. I know some people looking for some work," Regina said, and took a sip of her coffee, right as Ruby sat it down in front of her.

"I will…think about it, that is. It is a very inviting offer. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to the shop. I have to get that fertilizer finished and ready for sale by morning," Coraline told her, standing up and reaching for her wallet to pay for her meal.

"Don't worry about the salad, Miss French. I'll get it for you. But, think about taking the contract," Regina stated as Coraline nodded, leaving.

**A/N: Please let me know what you think about this. I was going for an episodic feel, but some of the chapters that I have written are longer than my normal fare. Is this too long? Please let me know. Thanks ~JET**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Coraline sat in her car staring at the convent. She had been coming out there morning and afternoon more and more in the last weeks. It wasn't time for her to get another potion. She was mad at herself. She knew that Blue was trying to help her learn to control her magic, but her emotions were still getting the best of her.

"You're here early," Blue said, walking up beside her car.

"I am sorry. I didn't know where else to go. I used magic today at work."

"You did?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Did anyone see you?"

"I don't think so. But, I am scared. It is getting harder and harder to control it, now. The potion is masking my smell and Ruby can't smell me, but she knows something. I didn't think that it was going to be this hard to hide in plain sight."

"Come on in. We'll talk some more about the potion. I'll add some new ingredients to it. That should help you with your control, but it won't be a fix all. You will still need you to learn to control your emotions," Blue told her.

"I know."

Coraline followed her into the convent and into her office. Blue shut the door and then sound proofed the room so none of the other fairies could hear their conversation. She watched the scared woman as she rounded her desk and sat down.

"Tell me what happened," Blue implored.

"I was outside working, stacking some wood and it wouldn't stay stacked. It fell down for the umpteenth time and I got frustrated. I flicked my hand and then stuff went everywhere."

"You got mad and flicked your hand?"

"Yeah, and the wood started flying around."

"Like it flew away from you or floated in the air?" Blue asked.

"It blew away from me."

"You force pushed it. Alright, that might be something we need to work on. You need to learn to contain your anger. If it is that easy for you to cast something without thinking about it, imagine how destructive it could be when you actually tried."

"I know and that is why I am scared."

"You haven't hurt anyone."

"Yet," Coraline added.

"Listen, Coraline. I am trying to teach you how to control your powers. You'll have to find a way to control your emotions. Maybe you do something every day that you like. Take the landscaping job for Regina. It could help you get closer to figuring out how to help your mother and maybe that will help you with your emotions. You said that working outside calms you, do that to calm yourself."

"You make it sound so easy," Coraline stated.

"It can be that easy if you let it. I know that you said your mother hurt you, but she is also the one that saved you by sending you here. She might have remembered something and knows that you are the only one who can help her. Coraline, I wish you would tell me more about the future, but I understand your reasoning for not. It could change the outcome. But, think about this, young one. Your own mother sent you back to the past to change the outcome that you know. Maybe, this is part of that. I don't have all the answers. We are looking into the evil that you described, but alas I don't have the resources that I once had in the Enchanted Forest."

"I know."

"If I were to travel there to find out something, it would create a permanent portal. I am not sure that everyone is ready for that. The only other place I can think of to do research would be the library. I am sure that both Regina and Rumple hid books there. You would be the easiest choice in searching there. They wouldn't question you, and neither would Belle," Blue stated.

"I know."

"Then why don't we do that?"

"Do what?"

"You and I will work with your magic in the mornings. I'll give the potion and then you can go to work. In the afternoon, when Holly or Travis comes in, I'll meet you at the library and we will begin a new search there. The only other thing I know to do is tell your mother the truth and hope that she doesn't go ballistic because you didn't trust her enough to come to her first."

"You've seen my back. I think that would be self-explanatory. Would you trust her?"

"That person, no, I wouldn't. But, the one in the here and now, yes, I do believe that I would try trust her. She is the loving mother that you remember from your childhood not the Darkened Witch that you fought to get here. Think about that."

"I will, but is hard knowing that she is the Black Queen."

"Just remember this: the entire town is part of your kingdom. She was once their Evil Queen, but in the end, she proved to be their greatest ally against an evil they didn't know. These are your people. You would be surprised what these town folk will do for the Crown of White and those that they care for. We all may be your greatest ally, now."

"I've seen them all die for it," Coraline replied nonchalantly.

"Then, maybe they should be told about what is to come," Blue stated.

"Yeah, and cause a mass panic. No thanks. I'll figure out how to defeat it and then tell Mom. She'll make the preparations and that will be the end of it. I'll get to grow up in peace."

"Now, who is making it sound too easy?" Blue questioned.

Coraline shook her head. She knew that Blue was right. She needed to tell her mother who she really was. Then, she could get Regina to help her. It was a long shot that Regina would believe her anyway. She just didn't know the right way to walk up to the intimidating woman and just tell her. How do you tell one of the most power women in Storybrooke that something was coming more powerful than any curse they had ever seen? How do you prepare them for death?

Earlier that day

Regina has stopped by the Game of Thorns shop to talk with Coraline. She wanted to thank her for the fertilizer spikes that she had put under her tree. She had noticed that the leaves seemed greener and the tree seemed to thrive with renewed vigor.

When she had asked Holly where she was, Holly merely pointed out back to the mulch, compost and fertilizer piles. Regina thanked the shop girl and went outside to find Coraline. She stopped almost immediately when she saw her.

She wasn't prepared to the see the young woman in nothing by jeans and tank top. Regina gave a smirk, because from behind, Coraline reminded her of Emma. She started to make her way over to where she was stacking some timbers. She could see the frustrated look on her face.

"Damn it all to Hell!" Coraline exclaimed.

Regina giggled. She was about to step up and make a smart comment when Coraline's actions stopped her dead in her tracks. Regina couldn't believe what she just saw.

"She's got magic?" Regina whispered to herself.

Coraline flicked her wrist at the pile of timbers and they flew away from her. Regina noted the surprise on the younger woman's face, but it didn't stop her own blood from boiling. Coraline had lied to her. There was no way that she could be Belle's younger sister. Then some of the things that Ruby had been stating came back to mind. She didn't look like Belle or any of the other members of the French family. She smelled like Henry. She didn't know what that had to do with anything, but it stuck out in her head.

She didn't see Coraline go back into the shop. But it was obvious that Coraline hadn't seen her. She heard her tell Holly that she was going out to see Blue about something. She saw Holly give her a noncommittal nod as she left. Regina took that moment to come back inside.

"You find Coraline?"

"No, I think I missed her."

"Yeah, you must have. She just left to go see Blue. I think she is helping them with their booths for Spring Fest. I'll tell her you stopped by, if you want me to," Holly told her.

"No, that's fine, Miss Watts. I am sure that I will run into her later. She has a meeting scheduled with me later about the landscaping contract, unless she has forgotten."

"I'll text her to remind her," Holly stated.

"Don't worry about it, dear. I am sure that she has a lot on her mind. I'll see you later," Regina told her leaving the shop.

Regina got into her car and drove out to the Convent. She watched Blue and Coraline go into the offices and talk. She didn't know if she should wait for her to come out to confront her or not. It was during her mental debate with herself about confronting the woman that she saw Coraline and Blue head out of the offices and into the woods. She decided to follow them then.

The woods behind the Convent

Coraline followed Blue down to the river that was on the edge of town and flowed through the Convent's property. They were deeper in the woods than she had ever been with Blue and she knew it was to hide them from the other fairies. She was still surprised that Nova and the rest didn't question her presence at the Convent. She knew they wouldn't question Blue's dealings and since Blue was the one who had personally taken it upon herself to teach her how to deal with her magic, they wouldn't question their relationship at all.

"We can practice here. It is out of the way of prying eyes and I believe it will help you stay calm. Do you think that you could find your way here again without having to come to the Convent first?" Blue asked her.

"I am sure that I could."

"Good. You need to do that. I don't think that you would want the town's folk thinking that you were planning on joining the fold. I don't think that any of them are quite ready to admit that they find it strange that all the fairies are nuns," Blue stated.

"I hadn't thought of that. I am surprised that Holly or Belle hasn't questioned it yet. I guess they both just figured that I was helping you with your part of the Spring Fest."

"It would be a logical explanation. However, what would you do after the celebration? How would you explain your presence here daily, then?"

"I have no idea."

"I am not afraid for you, but there are those that would question it. I am sure that you are aware of how Red likes to know things. You said that she almost got you caught because of your scent. I am surprised that she didn't say anything to Belle about it."

"I am, as well," Coraline answered.

"Has anyone questioned your relationship with Belle?"

"No, everyone still believes that I am her younger sister."

"That is good. I was amazed at how quickly you mastered that accent of hers. It must be hard to fake it all the time."

"Actually, it isn't. I am quite used to using it. I've done it before."

"Back in the Enchanted Forest?" Blue inquired.

"Yes, I've known Belle…for a long time."

"She was a teacher of yours?"

"Yes, she was. She and Red held together the survivors of the Blackness in Rumple's castle. His dark magic clashed with the Blackness and it couldn't penetrate his former domain. We were safe there, but not happy. We were alive, but we were dead."

"You left the confines? Why? Why did you leave?"

"I wanted to fight the Blackness. I wanted to stop the suffering. I wanted to find out what really happened to my parents and my family. I needed to…be something more than I was."

"You went out seeking a destiny?"

"It isn't seeking when it is thrust upon you," Coraline answered.

"You speak of things you haven't told me. I cannot fully help unless you tell me everything that you can. If you are to defeat the Blackness, then you must tell me everything."

"I can't and you know that."

"Will you tell me more about what happened when you confronted the Blackness?"

"I can't. There is nothing left to tell. I've told you everything."

"I can't help if I don't know," Blue told her.

"I know that. I have told you everything. There is nothing left for me to tell."

"You don't know what started it?"

"If I did, I would have told you," Coraline told her, feeling her magic flowing in anger.

"Calm down, young one. I can see the fire building beneath your fingers. You are so prone to anger like your mother. You must learn to control that. You can't get angry like that and burn something or someone. Let's start with that."

"With what?"

"Fire, we'll start with fire," Blue told her.

Regina had let her curiosity get the better of her. She let them wander into the woods a good spell before she followed them. She heard them talking but couldn't make out what they were saying. She knew that Blue was taking her deep into the woods, but she didn't know why. She wanted to know what the little Blue bug was hiding.

She found a small copse of trees and a stump. She took a seat on the stump. She was far enough away that they wouldn't see her, but close enough that she could hear their conversation.

"You want to start with fire?"

"It is the most destructive," Blue replied matter-of-factly.

"I know that."

"Why are you afraid of it?"

"I am not."

"You are. What happened with your fire before? What aren't you telling me, Coraline?"

"It isn't my fire that I am afraid of," she answered.

"Your mother's?"

"Of course, my mother's, who else."

"Then, we must learn to control it."

"How? How do you control destruction? How could I possibly do that?"

"First you must learn to control your conjuring."

"I get angry and make fire. That is simple. I understand that. Fire is anger."

"No, it isn't that simple. Fire is anger for you, yes, but you need to learn to call upon it when you aren't angry. Anger is a simple magician's tool. You are more powerful than that."

"I need to learn to call it when I am not angry. Yeah, Blue, that sounds safe. Why?"

"Because if you can find a way to call it without being angry, you control its summoning."

Regina nodded in affirmation from her seat. She knew that, but it was also easy just to give into the anger. Coraline was right: fire was anger and destruction.

"So, if I can will it to come, I can control its appearance."

"Yes, young one, exactly. Now, stand facing the river, palms up and out. I want you to think about the fire. I want you to feel it surging through your body. Now, call it into your right hand and hold it there. Only call it to your right hand, though," Blue told her.

Coraline stood facing the babbling water and cleared her mind. She felt the surge of magic in her blood, again, and it was exhilarating. She closed her eyes and will the magic to one side of her body. She opened them and looked at Blue as a small fireball began to form in her right hand. A slow smile crept across her face.

Regina gasped. The girl had more control than she thought. She had more control than Emma did and that was saying a lot. She was good. She was very good and it scared Regina.

She couldn't remember Coraline from the Enchanted Forest. She couldn't remember Belle ever mentioning a sister before the Curse, but she had one during it. Regina began to think. She went over every town's person. Coraline never came up. She couldn't place her. She was an unknown person in a town full of people that Regina knew everything about. And, because Regina didn't know who she was, it made Coraline dangerous to her.

"Good, very good. Now, flow the fire to your left hand and hold it. Once you've done that, I want you to keep your right hand from conjuring another fire ball."

Coraline moved her hands over each other. She passed the fireball from her right hand to her left. She was amazed that she had done it. When she moved her right hand away, the residual magic that was there tried to ignite. She stared at her hand as it sparked over and over again, before finally stopping and there being nothing.

"That is good. It will take practice, but you will learn to move the magic through your body if you have to change positions. You're doing well. Now, take the fireball with both hands and make it grow. Make it as big as you dare."

Regina stood up. She wanted to see what the girl could do. She moved a little closer, but still kept herself hidden from their view.

Coraline put the ball of fire between her hands and slowly pulled them apart. She watched wide-eyed as the fireball grew in size and intensity between her hands. She kept it going until the ball was roughly the size of a basketball and she held it there.

"You don't want to try for bigger?"

"You want me to burn the woods?"

"Fair enough, Coraline. Now, you must do something that most people with magic hate. You must reabsorb the power you have conjured. Slowly, bring the fireball back down to a more manageable size and place it in your right hand. Good. Now, you are going to place your left hand over the ball and push it into your right hand, willing the magic back inside your body."

Coraline did as instructed. She pushed her hands together and the fire went out. She smiled at Blue, realizing that she had learned more in that simple lesson on how to control her magic than she had in years of practice with Belle.

"Now open your hands," Blue commanded her.

When she did, an arc of fire exploded from her body and in the air. Blue was already ready with her wand in hand, casting water from the river at the fiery expulsion. Coraline fell down in horror and frustration.

"Do not fret, young one. That is a difficult skill to master. I know plenty of magicians that would throw the fire ball into water than reabsorb it. Sometimes it causes more pain in the act of absorption than the act of conjuring. We will continue to work on that. It will be a valuable skill for you in the future," Blue told her.

"I am sure."

Regina was worried. She needed to research this woman. She would be a problem if she went rogue or worse…. Regina didn't want to think about it. She needed to figure out who this Coraline French really was. She knew of only one place that she could go and do this without interruption or having to explain her actions. Her vault. She teleported herself there, in her customary purple smoke not caring if they saw her now.

Coraline turned in the direction of where Regina was. She didn't see anything, but she could have sworn that she heard something. Blue looked over as well, following her line of sight.

"See something?" Blue asked.

"No, I guess not. I thought I heard something, but I guess it was nothing. Can we try again?"

"Sure, try it again. Start with the ball of fire in your right and repeat the entire thing. I'll be here if you need me or if you try to light the woods on fire. Go slowly. Don't try to do anything at full speed or quickly until you are sure that you can do it."

"Yeah, I know. Wouldn't want to start a forest fire. I need to prevent that from happened as only I can. I have to learn to control my fire," Coraline answered.

Across town in Regina's vault, she paces. She is trying to calm herself down before she goes to confront Coraline. She didn't know what to do. Should she go at her with magic? She didn't know. It was the unknown that frightened Regina. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to involve Red, Belle or Emma. She figured that she would do it alone.

She thought about going at Blue, but she didn't want to tip her hand. She and Blue didn't have the best relationship. She knew that Blue would alert Coraline and then she wouldn't find the answers that she was looking for. It was a dilemma that she didn't want to be in.

She also knew that she couldn't ask Gold. He wasn't known for his tact and he would tell Belle immediately. Belle would alert Coraline and once again, she would know nothing. No, she would have to do it on her own, but how?

She thought about using a truth spell, but that would show that she didn't trust the younger woman. Well, she didn't trust her…yet. She needed to know why Coraline was keeping her ability to use magic such a secret. It just didn't make sense. She had to know that Gold had magic. Everyone on in town knew that Emma and Regina did, but why was Coraline hiding?

Regina finally shook her head. She needed to know. She had to know. It was after all her ultimate responsibility to the people of Storybrooke to know things. And, this was a big thing that she did need to know. She gathered her wits about her and poofed back to her car.

It had gotten dark. Evening it seemed had come early. She knew that she should call Henry and make sure that he was okay. He was staying with the Charmings tonight, so it would give her the time she needed to talk with Coraline.

"Hey, Henry," she said.

"Hiya, Mom," he replied.

"How was school?"

"It was fine."

"That's good. Do you still want lasagna tomorrow? I'll need to get the ingredients if you do."

"That sounds awesome, Mom. I'll invite Emma over. You know how she likes it," he stated.

"That's fine, Dear."

"Well, I gotta go. David is calling me for dinner. Love you, Mom," he said ringing off.

"Love you, too," Regina replied, as she hung up the phone smiling.

Her talk with Henry calmed her nerves, but it didn't stop her mind from wandering back to the question of what to do with Coraline. She knew that Emma, Red, and Belle were expecting her to show up to the Rabbit Hole for drinks. She hoped that she would be able to talk with her before she was supposed to meet them. She looked at her watch. She needed to go.

She made her way to her Mercedes and drove the short distance from the Covent to Belle's old house. It was a modest house that Gold had given her once the curse was lifted. She let Coraline stay there now that she had moved in with Gold after their marriage. When Coraline moved in, Gold extended the free rent to her as well. Regina wasn't surprised. She knew that Gold would do anything for Belle, which included Coraline as well. He also looked out for Coraline, since the main part of the Frenches left town just after the Curse broke. Regina wondered if they even remembered their sisters, or daughters, still here.

She stood outside the house and studied it. There were only a few lights on and she was sure that Coraline was the only one home. She wasn't sure if she should just barge in, but she didn't feel the need to knock or ring the bell. She was trying to confront her, not coddle her because she had magic. No, Regina wanted to know what was going on in her town.

She barged up to the front door. For a second, social norms tried to take over as she raised her hand to knock. She lowered it almost as quickly as she had raised it. She flicked her fingers at the knob and the door opened. Well, if she had powerful magic, she wasn't protecting her home and it made Regina wonder how powerful she really was.

As she made her way inside the house, she noticed the sparse decorations. Coraline hadn't done much to improve the place since Belle and Rumple had given it to her. She decided to look around, to see if anything would jump out at her as magical and she knew that she had time to do this because she could hear the shower running upstairs.

Regina thought about going up the stairs and confronting her, but she decided that it was uncouth for her to do that. She would wait downstairs for her. She would wait and she would brood. She couldn't control the thoughts running through her head about Coraline and magic. None of them made sense but they all had their logical places in her mind.

She heard the shower stop and someone walk across the hallway. She heard some muffled voices and then the distinct sound of a fist on drywall. It was enough for Regina to be up the stairs and looking for Coraline. She wanted to confront her about the magic, but seeing as how she got frustrated and used it earlier, Regina wanted to make sure they didn't burn the house down, either. She was just outside what she figured was Coraline's bedroom when a flash of skin caught her eye. She wasn't usually one to stare, but there was something odd about it and she wanted to know why it caught her so off guard.

She pushed the door open and stood in the door way. She watched as a naked Coraline wrapped up further in a blood red, purple, blue, and black blanket. Coraline had it wrapped around her in a toga-like fashion. Her right arm was bear and she was using some sort of magic to heal the wound that Regina could see had formed just below her elbow.

"Care to tell me how you got that?" Regina asked, announcing her presence.

Coraline spun around, clutching the blanket to her bosom. The look of shock on her face wasn't as amusing as the anger that swept over her at Regina standing there in her room. She opened her mouth to speak but then closed it just as fast.

"I could help you with that, if you would like," Regina offered.

"No," she replied forcefully.

"Do you want to explain how that happened?"

"Not to you."

"Have I done something to you that would cause such anger?"

"Not today, you haven't, your majesty."

"What exactly does that mean?" Regina asked.

"I don't have anything to say to you."

"I believe that you do, Dear."

"Why is that?"

"Because I know what you can do," Regina said flatly.

"I think you should go, Madam Mayor. I don't know what you are talking about and I definitely don't know why you are in my house uninvited. Please leave. I wouldn't want to call the Sherriff on you," Coraline told her, hoping she would leave.

"Then you can explain to her what I saw today. I am sure that she would love to hear all about how you got angry at the shop and took it out on some fence posts and then how you were down by the river with Blue trying to not burn the forest down. Go ahead and call her. I am sure that your sister would love to hear the tale, too. Or, would you prefer that I call them for you, Dear?"

"Have you been following me?"

"I did follow you after I saw your display at the store. I have to say that I was surprised that the youngest of the French clan possessed powers. I was even more surprised that you got Blue to help you. I mean you could have come to me, but I get that you might not want the Evil Queen to teach you magic. But, then again, Rumple is now your brother-in-law and he could be teaching you, but he is the Dark One. Are you ever going to tell Belle that you could do magic?"

"I don't see how that matters now. You will end up telling her. What do you want from me?" Coraline asked her again, this time without all the anger in her voice.

If Regina didn't see the hatred in her eyes, she would have thought that Coraline was surrendering to her. She couldn't put her finger on it, but it was like she was broken and trying to find something to put herself back, again. She hadn't been using her magic for personal gain. She was trying to learn to control it before she hurt someone. Regina thought that it was an admirable trait to use for training. She just wasn't sure what Coraline was so afraid of.

Coraline spun back around and left her right shoulder facing Regina. In the movement the blanket moved and her right bicep was visible, showing her the tattoo. Regina gasped when she saw her coat-of-arms mixed with that of a redone Charming's. She knew what that tattoo could mean. The colors weren't that different than when she was Queen in the Enchanted Forest.

"Who are you?" Regina demanded.

"I am Coraline French."

Regina cocked her head. She knew that the tattoo would have magic. Those who bore it were sworn to defend the royal house of the Enchanted Forest with no questions. It was a type of blood magic and one that Regina used for her own protection and benefit.

"You are a member of my Elite Guard according to your tattoo. What Queen do you serve? Who are you? Why don't I know you?" Regina demanded.

"I am Coraline French."

"Tell me your real name, soldier," Regina commanded through clenched teeth.

Coraline drew a small dagger from under the pillow and spun around to face Regina. As she turned back around, dagger in her right hand, left still holding the blanket around her body, the dagger grew into a full length broad sword and Regina could see that it was Charming's. She took a step back as Coraline leveled the tip with her throat.

"Please, my Lady, do not make me answer you."

"Why shouldn't I make you?"

"It is for your own protection."

"Why is it for my protection?" Regina asked.

"I cannot say."

"Whom do you serve?"

"The three Queens," she answered.

"And, who are they?"

"They are Queen Snow, Queen Emma, and you, majesty, Queen Regina," Coraline stated.

"We rule together?"

"You will, my queen."

"Who are you?"

"Please, my Lady, don't make me answer," Coraline begged.

Regina wasn't going to back down. If she was really a member of the Elite Guard and she was serving three queens, then why was she in Storybrooke, when none of them were queen? Her story didn't make any sense, but her sincerity about not telling her for her own protection worried Regina. Why would a guard refuse to tell her? She knew that the blood magic would hurt Coraline if she continued to press for an answer. She would eventually have to tell Regina the truth or she would continue to be tortured until she did.

"I know about the magic of the tattoo. I would suggest you answer me. Who are you?"

"Please, my Lady, don't make me answer," Coraline pleaded as she knelt down in fealty.

"Kneeling before me and begging will not answer my question. Why are you here? What is your purpose in Storybrooke?"

"I am a knight to the three queens. I live only to serve and protect. I am here to fulfill that oath."

"What danger are you here to defend me from?"

"A distant and unknown force, majesty."

"Can you tell me more?" Regina questioned.

"Not at this time, your highness."

"Not at this time? Who are you, Knight? What are you here to protect me from? Tell me."

"I can't tell you that, right now," Coraline stated.

"And why is that? Are you a threat to me? Why can't you tell me?"

"Please, majesty, don't push me into telling you," Coraline begged, still kneeling and now backed into a corner against her bed and night table.

Regina watched her. There was something oddly familiar in the way she moved, the way she talked, the way she acted. It reminded her of Henry. Regina actually looked at the woman before her, kowtowing and begging not to answer her questions. It was the first time that she realized that the brunette couldn't be a French girl. Her dark chocolate eyes resembled her own. She wasn't prepared for the tattoo on her arm. She didn't know what to make of it. Coraline's answers were vague but they spoke of protection and the future.

"You are from the future?" Regina asked.

"I am, Majesty."

"And, you came back here to protect me?"

"I did, my Lady."

"Who sent you? Can you at least tell me that? If nothing else, tell me that."

"You did, my Queen."

Regina took a step back. She stared at the woman before her. If she had sent her back to herself, now, then why would Coraline tell her why?

"I sent you to me?"

"Not to you, exactly, my Lady. But, to here and now, to make sure that certain events happen and that certain things don't. I am afraid that I cannot tell you more, because it would cause more rifts than I am willing to be responsible for. My entire presence here is already causing issues with my personal history. Please leave me be and let me do what I've come to do."

"I will not. Tell me who you are. What is your real name, Knight?"

"My name is Coraline French."

"Is that the name that your mother gave you?" Regina asked.

"No, but it is the name that I use and have used since I was a child."

"And, what of your parents then?"

"Dead."

"Dead?"

"Yes, Majesty, they died trying to save the realm and defend me."

"Against what?"

"I have already said too much."

"Do I know your parents?"

"Very well, I would say."

"Who are they?" Regina asked.

"I cannot tell you that either, my Lady."

"You won't tell me your name. You won't tell me who your parents are. You won't tell me why you are really here except that you are here to protect me. You state I sent you here to do all of this. I would have had a reason. I would have sent something back with you so I would know you are telling the truth. Why would you hide? Why wouldn't you present me with this item so that I would know you are telling the truth?" Regina asked.

"Please don't use the magic of the tattoo to make me tell you," Coraline pleaded.

"Knight, I demand that you tell me who you are. By order of the Queen, tell me your real name. I command you as leader of the Elite guard, who are you?"

"Ahh!" Coraline screamed in pain.

"Tell me your name. The pain will end. Tell me who you are."

"Mom, please, don't…" Coraline replied in a quiet whisper.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Enchanted Forest, sometime in the future

Belle and Remy were at a table reading over some books. Belle looked over the top of her book. She knew better than to interrupt Remy while she was studying. She wondered how long Remy would go on this new tangent of reading on the histories of the Enchanted Forest, before she would pick a new topic.

Last month, it has been the languages of Mulan and her island nations to the Far East. The month before that, it had been spell work with water. She couldn't occupy her mind fast enough and she would jump from topic to topic whenever the mood struck. Belle hoped that she would be able to rein her in, somewhat, but Remy was just like her mothers. She wanted knowledge and she wanted it quickly. It didn't matter that she didn't digest it enough to actually understand it. She would just want more. She inherently knew that knowledge was power and power would protect her and her makeshift family.

"When did the Curse occur?" Remy asked as soon as she noticed Belle watching her.

"Right before your mother was born," Belle answered.

"Not that Curse, the Blackness. When did it happen? There is nothing mentioned about it in the histories, why?" Remy asked.

"You are a bright girl, Coraline, but you can't ask about that beyond these walls. That curse fell upon us around your fifth year. It was about ten years ago."

"But, why?" Remy asked, slightly dejected by Belle's answer.

"Because you are the Swan Princess and the Black Queen still searches for you. Red and I have done everything that we have for you. It was a promise that we made to your mothers. That is why you are called Coraline by everyone in the village. You are important to them all. They just don't know who you really are," Belle told her.

"So, for ten years I have hidden in plain sight to the people who are also my subjects. Do you think that they would turn me over to the Black Queen? Do you think so little of them?"

"It isn't that, Coraline, my dear. People need something to believe in, something to give them hope. You are that hope and they don't need to know that you are among them. As long as they believe that you are out there, coming to help us all against the Black Queen, then they will support you without knowing they are doing it. They will ask for proof, but you aren't ready to lead them. And, some of them might turn, yes, but that isn't why we haven't told them who you really are. Not everyone has your best interest at heart, my girl. There are those that who want to please the Black Queen because they think that it will bring them favor. You have to remain vigilant and careful. You have to stay safe."

"And, what about Red? Does she? Why doesn't she have to be careful?"

"She does, little one. She always has because of her wolf-side. She can't help it. She is out looking for survivors. Every day she searches. Some days she finds some, some days nothing but books and evidence that people were ever there."

"But, why does she go?"

"She is still looking for signs of your mothers."

"She has been looking for ten years. Don't you both think that she would have found something by now? Or, is there something that you aren't telling me, Auntie Belle?" she questioned.

"No, Coraline, there isn't. Red was a good friend to both your mother Emma and your grandmother Snow. She is doing it out of her duty to them. She is doing it to appease her own mind, girl. She needs to know for herself that nothing remains," Belle stated.

"So, she searches aimlessly? Grams and Ma are dead. She knows that right?"

"She does."

"And, how is that safe?"

"Coraline…"

"No, how is that safe? She goes off gallivanting searching for…for…for what? Evidence that my family isn't truly dead? Is it not enough that they never made it, here to Rumple's castle? Is it not enough that they have never sent word here? To us? To you? How is any of this safe?"

"Coraline…"

"No, don't do that. You are both supposed to be loyal to the royal House of White and to me, but she is out there, by herself, doing the gods know what and I'm here doing nothing. How does that help me uphold my legacy? How does that let me respect the memories of my mothers? How does any of this keep their memory alive?"

"Because, you are still alive. You will one day reclaim the throne of the Forest. You will be the Swan Queen. I only hope that I will be there to see you ascend to your throne," Belle told her.

"And, why wouldn't you be?"

"I am not saying that I won't be there. I am just hoping that it will happen sooner rather than later. Coraline, you need to remain calm. I know you are restless. I'll talk to Red. I'll get her to stay home for a while. I am sure that she'll be happy to help you expend some energy."

"Yay, we'll fight and we'll train. That isn't exactly what I mean. Why can't I leave? Why will I always have to stay here? I know that the castles of my family are gone, but surely we don't have to live here forever. There has got to be somewhere out there better than this," Remy stated, as she paced the room.

"Coraline…"

"Look, Auntie Belle. I love you, I do, but isn't there more out there that you want? Isn't this, all of this, our history, worth fighting for? I think that it is. My mothers thought so, too, but yet, we are hiding here in Rumple's castle waiting for confirmation that we have a chance. Chance or no, I want to know what we are really up against," Coraline demanded.

She didn't hear the door open behind. She couldn't see the look on Red's face that was mixture of pain, sadness, and anger. Belle didn't have a chance to warn her. Nor did she think that she wanted to, she knew that Coraline was restless but she also knew that she had this coming.

Belle looked at Red with pleading eyes, hoping that she would go softly on Coraline. She knew that Red was angry. She could see it on her face. Belle tried to stop Coraline line of dialogue and thinking, but she knew that Coraline wasn't going to stop.

"How can we save the kingdom? How can I become the queen the people need if I don't know what I am going to be fighting? How can I become the next savior when I don't know anything besides what is in the books you give me?" Coraline asked, her back still to Red, with her voice raised as she stared Belle down.

"Because we are trying!" Red yelled at her.

"Aunt Red?!" Coraline yelped as she turned to find Red almost on her, both of their eyes burning with rage and emotion.

"If you think that I haven't been trying to find answers for you, young lady, you are sadly mistaken. Everything that I have done these past ten years has been for you and the possibility of resurrecting the kingdom. Yes, I served your Grandma. And, yes, I served your mother. I still do, every day. My whole existence is wrapped up in keeping you alive and the dream that one day you will the Swan Queen. So pardon me for not giving you everything that you desire, your highness, I'll try better," Red replied as she stormed off to her own rooms.

She stopped near Belle and handed her a bag full of books. Belle took them and gave her a pleading look to wait and talk with Coraline. Red shook her head and continued away. Belle let her go, knowing that she was probably fighting her wolf-side and anger. She would give Red time to calm down before she went to her.

Belle looked in the bag. There were several leather bound, embossed, and filigreed books of some sort. She pulled one out to study it. She flipped through the pages and found that it was blank. She laid in on the table and grabbed another. It too was blank, as were the rest.

"Why would she bring back empty journals?" Belle asked aloud not realizing that she had vocalized her thoughts.

"What?" Coraline asked, as she picked on up.

She flipped through the pages and saw a delicate script on the pages. She picked up each book and flipped through them. Each one had the same delicate hand writing. She held open one of them and showed it to Belle.

"You can't read this?"

"Read what, Coraline? There is nothing there. It is blank."

"You can't see it?"

"Can't see what?"

"The writing," Coraline answered.

"There is no writing. What are you talking about? There isn't anything written on those pages."

"Emma has just broken my curse. I am waiting for the masses. I know that they will come for me. How can they not? I wonder if I will be able to hold them off long enough to find a way out. I don't know if my magic will work. It is different here. And, there is the fact that I haven't had to use it in over twenty-eight years. I should call Rumple, or Mr. Gold, as he is known here. I need to know if we have magic again."

"What did you just read?"

"So, I have no magic. But, it didn't matter. Emma saved me. I have tried to kill this woman, drive her out of town and make her look bad to Henry, but she just doesn't quit. I guess she gets that from her parents. I still can't believe that they stood with her on my front porch as she pulled Dr. Frankenstein off me. Why did I name him Whale, again? It doesn't matter. What does is that Emma saved me. I don't understand it."

"Let me see that," Belle said taking the journal from her.

"Is that from Mom?"

"It sounds like it would be her diary, but I don't understand."

"Don't understand what?"

"How come you can read it? There is nothing on the page when I look it at. I know that Regina would enchant certain items, but her journals, what would be the point?"

"To keep someone from reading them," Coraline answered a little sarcastically.

"I know that, but what kind of enchantment is it?" Belle asked.

"Blood magic!" they both said in unison.

"That would explain why you can read it. You are her child. Quick grab another one and see if it is a journal or not," Belle said handing her another journal.

"I actually felt bad for Snow tonight. I know that she doesn't approve of how I do things, but I am trying not to be the Evil Queen. It felt soooo gooood to take his heart. To feel it pulsing in my hands, to know that I held that boys life, but it wasn't like I was trying to destroy him. I was just going to use him to get a message to Henry. He was a means to the end and nothing more. If the boy survives our planned attack on Pan's camp, then I will give him his heart back. I have no need of it now that I have spoken with Henry."

"By the gods, Coraline, these are your mother's journals. Red must have found them in the castle or somewhere. We need to talk to her."

"I…"

"Need to apologize, I know. Give her time. Let her cool off. I am sure that the information that you are looking for is in the journals. Hopefully we have enough. I would hate to think that we are missing some. If we are, we will just have to wait for someone to find the rest."

"I'll go look for them," Coraline stated.

"No, you won't," Red said, rejoining them, completely calm.

Storybrooke, present night

Coraline woke up in bed. It was dark. Her body hurt like a truck had run over her. She sat up slightly only to realize that she was still naked except for the blanket. Her stomach was exposed as were both her arms. And, the only thing that bothered her about the situation was that she couldn't remember how she got in bed.

_"Mom, please...don't," she said._ It was the last thing that she could remember. She rolled over slightly and grabbed her cell phone. It read: 9:15. She was late meeting Belle and the rest at the Rabbit Hole. She immediately sat up and wished she hadn't.

"Good, you're awake. I wasn't sure how long you were going to be out. You might want to call your sister, Dear, and tell her that you aren't going to make it."

"Wha—"

"If you think that I am going to let you go drink after what you said to me, you more daft than I've thought. Call Belle and tell her that you don't feel well. We have much to discuss. I'll be down stairs in your kitchen, waiting. Don't be long, Dear. I am sure that you know I don't like to be kept waiting," Regina said, standing in the door way.

Coraline held her cell phone a little tighter. She watched as Regina left her alone. She couldn't believe that she had broken down enough under the power of the tattoo's blood magic that she actually addressed Regina as "Mom." She had taken more pain from it before, but this was different. It was more emotional now.

She got out of the bed and grabbed a black wife-beater tank top and a pair of boxers. She put them on quickly. She looked at the phone again. It was 9:24. She needed to call Belle.

She dialed the number and waited for her to pick. She wasn't surprised that it took her a minute to answer. She could already hear the jukebox in the background.

"Hey, Coraline, you still coming?" she asked.

"I don't think so. I don't really feel that good. I think I'm just going to stay home."

"Do you need me to come over?" Belle asked.

"No, I'm good. I promise. I don't think it is bad. If it is, I'll call you back," she replied.

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I am sure."

"Well, how about we get lunch tomorrow?"

"That sounds good."

"You don't sound good, Coraline. Are you sure that you don't want me to come over and check on you? It wouldn't be any trouble," Belle stated.

"No, no, I'm okay. I'm fine. I promise. I'll meet you for lunch."

"Don't you have your meeting with Regina in the morning?"

"I do."

"Then, we'll meet for lunch around one at Granny's."

"That sounds perfect," Coraline replied.

"And, then you can tell me more about the contract that she is giving you," Belle stated.

Coraline winced. She didn't want the contract. Well, she did, but she didn't want to be around Regina that much. She couldn't tell Belle that. Hell, she couldn't even tell Belle what was really going on with her, much less what she was thinking.

"Yeah, I'll see you at one o'clock at Granny's. Give Emma and Ruby my regrets. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I'll tell them why you couldn't make it. Just get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good night," Belle replied, ringing off.

Coraline stared at her cell phone. She knew how stubborn Regina was. She also knew that Regina would make good on her word and would still be waiting for her in the kitchen come morning, if she didn't come drag her out of the room before then, when Coraline came down for breakfast. She knew that she would have to get down there soon before Regina came up to check on her again.

Coraline finally decided to bite the bullet and go downstairs. On the way, she stole a glance at the journal sitting on her bedside table. She thought about grabbing it and taking it downstairs with her, but decided that she would make Regina wait.

As she made her way in the kitchen, she noticed that Regina hadn't turned the lights on. She was however sitting at the table with a bottle of McKutchen whiskey and two glasses. She grabbed the bottle and poured two glasses. Regina pushed one of them across the table to Coraline as she sat down opposite her.

"I see you finally decided to come down."

"I was on the phone with Belle," Coraline offered.

"How is your 'sister'?"

"She's fine. She's happy. Does that really matter?"

"No, I suppose it doesn't."

"Then why are bringing her in this?"

"You are very defensive about a woman who isn't really your relative," Regina stated.

"You would be to if she was the one that raised you."

"What does that mean?"

"Exactly what I said. She is the woman who reared me. Forgive for worrying about her."

"Belle raised you, yet, you call me 'Mom'," Regina stated.

"I can't fight the truth."

"Why did Belle raise you?"

"I can't tell you that," Coraline replied, wincing slightly.

"It would be easier on you, my Dear, if you just told me everything and the truth."

"I cannot."

"Why not?"

"It will change the future. You shouldn't even know that I am your daughter. So, forgive me for wanting to maintain some of the features of my past, your future, by not telling you everything. It should be enough that I am here, now, but I know that it isn't," Coraline replied.

"You expect me to believe you?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"No, I don't. How can expect the woman who was more worried about the death of her lover than her own child? How can I worry about how you feel in this situation? It is your fault that I am here to begin with. You are the one that told me to cast that damn spell."

"What spell?" Regina asked.

"The spell that brought me here, the spell that you had been working on since your sister died. The time travelling spell that you were trying to prefect when Hell on Earth began, the same spell that is in a leather bound journal that Red found and gave to me. That spell."

Regina looked at her wide-eyed, but she said nothing in response. Instead, she grabbed the bottle of whiskey and poured herself another glass. She held the glass in her hands for a few moments, staring at the liquid before she swallowed it all. She sat the glass back on the table and stared across at Coraline again.

"So, Red, gave you my journals?"

"Yes, she did."

"And, what about the rest of your family? Obviously, you should have another parent, friends, someone. Who else is there with you?"

"Red and Belle are my only family."

"Only family?" Regina asked, getting frustrated and angry.

"Yes, the rest of my family died in the battles to save the Enchanted Forest."

"And, that is why you are here?"

"Yes, to save everyone."

"But, if I died as you say, how did I tell you to cast this spell?" Regina asked.

"My mother died one night in my fifth year. My elder brother Henry followed her and Grandpa to their deaths defending the castle. Snow sent Red to warn us of the coming armies. Red barely made it through. Emma died in the field. Snow was never found. Charming, Henry and you, with magic blazing went into the fray while you sent Belle and Red out with me thru the old catacombs and tunnels that you had dug during your Evil Queen days. We ran to Rumple's. It was 'neutral' ground. We would be safe there. We waited as did the entire kingdom for their queens. When weeks turned into months, Red began to search for the bodies. None were ever found. We mourned the loss, but hid my lineage to protect me," Coraline stated.

"That doesn't explain—"

"I'm getting to that!"

Regina was taken aback by her anger. She didn't understand it fully, but she could feel it. She could taste the anger in the air that came off of Coraline in waves.

"I believe I am near twenty-five now. I got into a fight with Red about finding the truth. They hid a lot of it from me to protect me from it, they thought. I fled the safety of Rumple's castle and was capture outside the former White Palace in the Winterlands. How was I to know that even my worst nightmares wouldn't even compare to the treatment that I would receive in the dungeons of my old home?"

"What happened?"

"The Black Queen had taken residence."

Regina didn't know what to say. She didn't know who the Black Queen was but she could guess that this person wasn't good. The venom and anger that Coraline used to describe the culprit were enough for Regina. She didn't want to push the issue, but she wanted to know more.

"I take it that she wasn't impressed with you."

"I should say not. She did keep my prisoner for sixty days. I think that she was more upset that I resolved to die than to join her. She just couldn't understand why I wouldn't just give up."

"She pushed you?"

"Every day was a trial with her. Beatings, starvation, torture, she tried it all. I didn't break mentally, not even when she broke my legs. She tried the most devastating tortures she could think of and then at night would order the guards to make sure that I stayed wrapped up in the blanket," Coraline stated.

"It is a rejuvenation blanket?"

"Yes, so every morning, I was ready for more of whatever she wanted to do to me."

"Why was she so…accommodating with you?"

"Because I believe that I am your daughter. She hoped to turn me into her puppet. I didn't exactly let her have her way. I guess that is why she got more and more violent as our time together progressed. She did seem to have a singular fascination with me."

"I am sure, but you said that I told you to cast the spell," Regina reminded her.

"You did," Coraline answered her calmly.

"How could I do that if I was already dead?" Regina asked.

"There are a lot of things that I can't explain to you."

"And, why is that?"

Coraline reached over and downed her glass of whiskey. She reached across the table and poured herself some more and then downed it. She was about to pour herself another glassful when Regina gave her a disapproving look and cocked her eyebrow at her.

"Well?"

"Just because you don't have all the answers and are my mother doesn't mean that I am just going to tell you everything. Anything and everything that I do while I am here will affect my outcome and my life in the future. And, yes, I want to stop the Blackness, but I can't stop certain things from happening. If I do, I won't exist," Coraline stated.

Regina bit her tongue. She didn't know why but she believed the tale that Coraline was giving her. She wanted to press her for more information but she knew that Coraline would eventually break down and tell her. She didn't want to use the tattoo to make her. If it had been any of her guards, she would have and she knew that her feelings about the young woman had begun to cloud her judgment.

"So, you've come back to save us, but you can't tell us from what," Regina stated.

"Yes."

"Well, that sounds simple enough," Regina replied sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. You have to understand how difficult this is for me. It was hard enough getting here and now that I am…" she started, sighed, and then continued, "It hurts."

"It hurts?"

"Yes, it hurts me. I want to tell you both everything, but I can't. I can't stop myself from being born."

"Tell us both?" Regina asked her.

"Yes, both of you."

"You mean that your father is here? Now? And, you aren't going to tell me who he is?"

"Something like that," Coraline responded.

"Don't you think that it would help in making sure that you born if you told me?"

"Free will...I can't change that. You should know that, Regina. I can't change your free will. You will have to find them on your own. I can't push you towards them. If I do, it could change everything."

"What if you were meant to push me towards them?"

"I have your journals. I know that I am not the one that pushed you into it. You'll just have to trust me on this. I am sorry," Coraline told her.

"You have my journals?"

"Some of them, yes. I have to say that I am not sure why everyone was afraid of you. I think that you have just been misunderstood. You do have a tendency to over react when you are hurt or slighted, but I think that came from your mother's upbringing and tutelage. I get it. Trust me I do."

"Well, thank you, Dear."

"I am sorry. I know that it must be hard for you because I know more about you then you know about me. I wish there was something that I could do, but I just can't tell you everything. I want to tell you," Coraline explained.

"I understand. Of all the people in town, I think that you should know I understand. Whatever you tell me will not just affect your past, but my future. I would like to think that changing your past would be a good thing, but I understand that we will have to do it slowly and wait it out. Do you have some way of knowing what has changed? Is there any way for us to know that we are affecting it?"

"Yes, the journals."

"The journals?" Regina asked, perplexed on how her journals could tell them about the future.

"Yes, the journals. I began to write in the last one. Red gave them to me. It seemed like I should keep up the tradition. I thought that if I studied your journals that they would lead me to some universal truth as to why you left with Belle and Red. I thought that I would understand why my mother abandoned me to go die on a battlefield. I still don't understand it completely, but I am beginning to appreciate it the longer that I am here in Storybrooke."

"You're angry with me. I get that, but why? Can you tell me that?"

"No."

"Well, that is going to make things difficult for us, now isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Will you try to let me make it better?"

"What's the point? It isn't going to change the fact that you left me. That isn't going to change. I know that I shouldn't be mad at you, but it is hard to separate the future you with the now you."

"I don't expect you to do that. Dear. At least just give me a chance to know you now, since I won't be there for you later. I think that is fair. Don't you?" Regina asked.

"No, I don't."

"Why is that?"

"Because I still don't and won't have you when I needed you the most."

Regina's heart broke. Her own daughter was in front of her as an adult and didn't want to have a relationship with her. Suddenly, she was reminded of how Henry acted after he brought Emma to Storybrooke. Her mind lurched forward. She, now, understood how Snow felt when she found out that Emma was her daughter. How could she try and parent her adult daughter?

"I am sorry," Regina replied, taking up the bottle of whiskey and pouring herself another drink.

"You're sorry?"

"I can't apologize for something I did to you? I don't know why I would have left you. I can't explain something to you that I haven't done, yet, but I can tell you this. If I did send you off with Belle and Red, I knew that you would be safe with them. The wolf and the librarian are fiercely loyal and protective. I am sure that I knew you would be taken care of if I wasn't to make it back. I probably didn't think about the fact that I could die. Or, it might have been as simple as the fact that I was trying to get you to safety. I might have sacrificed myself to save you. There might not have been another option that I could foresee at the time. I don't know, because it hasn't happened to me, yet. Don't be angry with me for something that I haven't done yet. Maybe now that I know about it, maybe I don't do it the same way. Maybe I stay with you," Regina stated.

"No, you don't."

"How can you be sure?"'

"Because my memory hasn't changed about the events of that day and the days that follow."

"Would they?" Regina asked.

Coraline found herself sobering at the thought. She didn't know. She had never time traveled. Hell, she didn't know anyone who had except her other mother, Emma. And, she couldn't tell Regina that.

"I don't know. I've never done this before. All I have is what the journals say," Coraline answered.

"Then I know who we should go see," Regina told her.

"Who?"

"Emma Swan, one of your other queens," Regina stated.

"Why?"

"If you've read my journals, you should know. She is the only person that I know that has successfully time traveled. She may be able to help you and by helping you with that aspect of the situation. It could help us work on our relationship. I don't want you to be angry with me. I want to know my daughter."

"I want to know you better too, Mom," Coraline admitted.

"Then give me a chance to help you. I understand your anger. I can feel it. But, let me help you, now. Let me be there for you, now. Maybe this whole crazy thing was meant to happen. The problem is that we don't know. Let me help you." Regina pleaded.

"I have to do this on my own, Regina. This is my problem, my fight. I have to do this my way."

"No, you don`t."

"What would you have me do, Regina? I can't tell you everything. We both agree on that much."

"Talk with Emma. Maybe she can help you. You can't change our past because if effects you. There has to be something that we can do together to help you. The fact that you came here and you say that I sent you means that I wanted to help you. I must have seen something in you that made me thing that I could help you. I know that you have been working with Blue to learn to control your magic better."

"You knew?"

"I've seen it. I understand why you would go to her, now. I am hurt, but I understand it. I would have done the same thing. Plus, you said that she was the one than found you when you came back. I would like to help you with it, but you need to give me the chance. I can help, but only if you let me."

"I'll think about it."

"I'll take that for now, Coraline, but please, give me the opportunity to have some sort of relationship with you. I am your mother. Please give me that little bit of courtesy," Regina stated.

"I will do my best, but I'm not promising anything."

"I understand, Dear. That is all I am asking for. Just give me a chance. Please." Regina begged.

"When should I go see Emma?" Coraline asked, changing the subject back to matter at hand.

"We could go now, but I have a feeling they are all drunk. You were supposed to meet them there, remember? Besides, I doubt that she'll be very helpful tonight. How about we meet with her at my office tomorrow? You are still coming to see me so we can discuss the landscaping contract in the morning, right?" Regina questioned.

"I guess. I will need to call Holly in the morning to make sure that she can cover the store. I don't remember making an appointment with you. Did I?"

"Not officially, no. I was just thinking that we could finish our discussion in the morning. It is getting late and I know that you will need to sleep on some things. I am not trying to push you, Coraline, but I do think that you are the right person for the job. I've seen your work at The Games of Thorns. I know what you are capable of doing. I trust you with the town. That is saying a lot coming from me. I am sure that you are aware of that." Regina told her.

"I am."

"Will you at least consider it?"

"I will."

"I'll leave for the evening, then. I want to talk with you more, but I will leave that open for you. I...I don't know what to tell you, Coraline. I really don't. I can't even begin to imagine what you have gone through and what you are going through. I can only apologize and hope that you will give me a chance. I know that I came here to confront you; that I came at you and used the tattoo against you. I am sorry for that...now."

"Why did you do it?"

"Because when it comes to magic and this town, things tend to happen and I like to stay in the know about it. I don't like surprises when it comes to magic. When we get surprises, bad things tend to happen. I am sure that you read about my dealings in Neverland because of your brother," Regina said.

"Yes, I did."

"Magic is a sore spot for me. When I saw what you could do and I didn't know about it, I became angry and more or less panicked. I pushed you because I needed to know what you were here for. I knew just by the fact that you had magic that you weren't really Belle's sister. Nice accent though, you've managed to adopt that well. I wanted to know what you were about. I needed to make sure that you weren't going to hurt the town," Regina explained.

"I know. I don't fault you for that. I had hoped to keep that from you for a little while longer."

"Were you ever going to tell me who you really were?" Regina asked.

"I don't know."

Regina just nodded. She was hurt that her own daughter was hiding from her in plain sight. It didn't matter that she understood her reasoning. It still hurt. She stood up, preparing to leave, but she hoped that Coraline would either stop her and they could talk some more or she would actually agree to meet with Regina in the morning.

"I'll do what I can."

"Thank you, Dear." Regina said.

"I'll see you tomorrow...Mom," Coraline replied and Regina smiled.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

She angrily walked into the convent. Blue could see the pain on her face. She couldn't understand what would have her so upset, but she remembered that Regina was her mother. It wouldn't take much to anger Coraline if the right buttons were pushed.

"What's wrong?" Blue asked her.

"Ugghh…."

"Well that is descriptive. What happened? It is a beautiful morning, Coraline. What could have you this upset, this early?" Blue questioned her again.

"Evidently, Regina followed me yesterday during some point. She saw me use magic and decided to confront me about it. I don't think I handled it very well."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I kinda blew up at her."

"Blew up at her…how?"

"Well she cornered me at Belle's old place, in my room there."

"And?"

"I wasn't prepared for her. I didn't think that she suspected me of anything. She accosted me because of the magic. She knew I wasn't Belle's sister because of it. She kept pushing to figure out who my parents were."

"What did you tell her?"

"Part of the truth," Coraline answered.

"And, what was that?"

"That she was my mother."

"What did she say to that?"

"Well, it wasn't quite that easy. We fought, verbally for a while, before I actually slipped up and called her 'Mom.' I think she was a little taken aback about it. I don't really know though. I passed out."

"You passed out? Are you okay? Did she do something to you?" Blue questioned.

"No, no, nothing like that. She actually picked me up and put me in the bed. She was actually very gentle after I said it. I was amazed. I know she can be a hard ass, but I didn't expect that. She was just so…docile."

"None us ever do when she does," Blue slated.

Coraline sat down and stared at Blue. She knew their history was "colorful" to say the least. She was still amazed at how quickly Regina had calmed down as soon as she called her "Mom." It was like a switch flipped inside her. She had heard tales from Belle and Red about how she was with Henry, but to finally see it first hand was impressive.

"Has she always been so..."

"Harsh?" Blue finished for her.

"Yes," Coraline replied.

"You'd have to ask Snow about that. She is the only one who really knew her before everything happened. And, if you think Regina and I have an interesting past. It is nothing like theirs."

"I know."

"How much do you know?"

"I know enough from both sides. But, that isn't the problem at the moment. I had a long discussion with her last night. I don't know if it was good or bad. She seemed to be okay when she left but it was late. She could have just been tired. I just don't know. She wanted me to come by her office and talk with her about the landscaping contract. I know that meant that she just wanted me to talk to more about the spell that brought me here and about my life. I don't have time for that. I told her that. I can't tell her about the future. It will change things which might affect my birth."

"Did you tell her that?"

"Yes, I did."

"What did she say to that?" Blue asked.

"She asked who my father was. I let her know that I couldn't tell her. I told her that I couldn't be reason they get together. It would alter too much. She seemed to back down, but she knows that it is someone here in Storybrooke. She just doesn't know who."

"I don't know what she going to do with that information. She might start looking for whoever it is. Are you ready for that?" Blue asked her.

"I know who my parents are. I know that Regina now knows that she is my mother. But, she going to be surprised when she learns who my other parent is. I don't know how she is going to take it. Besides, how can I tell her that now? She still thinks that she'll never get her happy ending."

"Aren't you proof that she will?"

"Am I? She left me to be with her lover in death. How am I supposed to know if she was happy? The only thing that I really remember about her as my mother is her leaving me with Belle and Red. How can I build a relationship with her based on that? I am still so angry with her about that," Coraline stated.

"Maybe that is a good place to start," Blue suggested.

"What are you talking about?"

"Maybe you could have a relationship with your mother. This is your chance. Don't waste it. It is better late than never, right? Look at Snow and Emma. They started out as friends and then found out they were mother and daughter. It took a while but they have a family dynamic that Emma was looking for as a child and she couldn't be happier. You could have the same if you wanted," Blue said.

"You really don't understand, do you?"

"Understand what?"

"Emma is my other mother. Do you want to tell Regina that? Cause, I don't," Coraline replied.

She heard Blue gasp, and she knew what the information meant to her. Blue was a fairy godmother to the Charmings. It was one of the reasons that she was pulled towards Coraline and she couldn't figure out why. It would also explain why Tink was, too. Since, she was Regina's fairy godmother after a fashion. This new information explained so much to Blue that she was afraid to say anything.

"I didn't think so. Now, do you understand why I was so damn vague about telling you anything? When Emma brought Marion back from the past she changed her parents and Regina's future, the outcomes couldn't be seen. Needless to say, the Savior and the Evil Queen became a little more than friends. I am the product of the union and even you can't contest it."

"I know," Blue said finally understanding so much.

"You know?"

"Yes, because for you to be the result of such a union even in the Enchanted Forest would mean that you are the product of True Love and as such, I can't question the union."

"You are still willing to help me?"

"I believe even more so, now," Blue stated.

"Why is that?"

"Because it seems that your mother's happy ending is in Emma. I wouldn't deny Emma her happiness. I must say this much though: Snow is not going to like this," Blue said.

"I know. Trust me. It takes time for them to come around."

"Will you tell me your real name, now?"

"The name that my mothers gave me. Yes, I guess it wouldn't hurt now. They named me Remy Aurora Swan, Princess of the Winterlands and Summerlands, heir to the throne of the Winterlands, sister to Prince Henry Mills-Swan, Black Prince of the Summerlands."

"Black Prince?"

"He was given the title when he became a knight under Charming. He was named the heir apparent to Snow and Charmings half of the kingdom upon my birth. He was happy to know that he would be co-ruling with his baby sister."

"They loved you," Blue stated.

"They did."

"You loved them."

"I still do."

"But, yet, you still punish your mother for giving you your best chance at a life."

"She left me for Emma. How can I not? Wouldn't you be mad?"

"It was True Love. They couldn't fight it. And, I believe that even Regina knew what would have happened if she'd stayed. I think you know it, too, if you look inside yourself deep enough. You told me that you knew the stories about us before Storybrooke. Surely, you've heard the stories about your mother," Blue stated.

"I did."

"Then you know that she would have become so dark that no one could have brought her back."

"I do."

"Then, why this anger towards her?"

"Because, even in sacrificing herself…she still became the Black Queen."

Regina sat in her office sipping on her coffee from Granny's. It had been a long night and she was still reeling from the knowledge that her own daughter…from the future…was across town. She didn't understand her anger, but she had been angry at her mother when she was young.

"You left me for your lover," Regina mussed out loud.

"I'm sorry, Madame Mayor?" her assistant asked.

"Nothing, Gwen. Who do I have scheduled to see today? And, please tell me that there isn't a council meeting this week. I might have to move it if there is," Regina stated.

"No, ma'am, it is next week. It seems that you have an appointment with Mother Superior about the upcoming festival and how the fairies are going to prepare for it. And, you had a late morning appointment with Coraline French about the landscaping project. She called in this morning to let you know that she agreed to the new meeting time."

"She did?"

"Yes, ma'am, she did."

Regina nodded her head. Out done by her own daughter, she thought, _well played. _She stared at her desk for a moment and then the clock. Her assistant caught the movement of her eyes and waited to be dismissed.

"Is there anything else?"

"Yes, Madam Mayor."

"Well?"

"It seems that Sherriff Swan would like to discuss a matter with you concerning the sheriff's department. She didn't let me know what it was about, just that she would like to speak with you, whenever it was convenient for you. She said she could come here or you could meet her at the station. Would you like me to call her back to schedule something with her?"

"No, that won't be necessary."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Gwen, I am going to be out the office for most of the day. Please forward anything else to my cell. Oh, and if Miss French decides to call back. Tell her, I'll just meet her at the store."

"Yes, ma'am," Gwen answered and took her leave.

Regina stood up from her desk. She paced her office. She ran her hands down her customary black Gucci power suit. She had traded her black vest for a red one today. She was finding color important again. What was it about Coraline that made her want to look for happiness beyond Henry and Storybrooke, again? Was she the promise of better things to come?

Regina's mind reeled. Her daughter came back to get help for some unspeakable curse from her future. Regina was dead. The idiots were dead. Henry was gone. Only Belle and Red survived. They were the ones that raised her daughter. She wanted to help Coraline. She needed to help Coraline. She wasn't there for her when she was younger. She had to make her understand that she was here for her now. She was going to help her, no matter what the cost. She was going to save her daughter.

She grabbed her jacket off the back of her chair and her briefcase of the desk. She left her office without a word to Gwen as she left City Hall. She had an idea where she had gone. She would talk to her there. She was half way to her car when Sherriff Swan pulled up in her cruiser.

"Get in!" Emma yelled at her.

"Why?"

"There has been an accident in the woods near the convent. Blue called and said that she needed your help. She wouldn't tell me anything else. So, come on, let's go."

"An accident…" Regina replied, paling and numbly stepping towards the cruiser.

"Regina?"

"Just drive, Miss Swan," Regina replied, willing the tears to stay hidden.

Regina knew that the only reason that Blue would call her to come out there was because of Coraline. She knew that Coraline trusted Blue more than she trusted her own mother. Blue would have been the first person that she wanted to see as soon as she woke up in the morning. Regina would have done the same thing if she was in Coraline's shoes.

She had to make herself believe that Coraline was okay. She couldn't falter in front of them. She had to maintain her composer. They didn't know Coraline's secret, which was now hers as well. She knew what most of the town would think about Coraline when they found out that she was Regina's daughter and she had been hiding as Belle's younger sister. They would think that they were up to something. She knew that look that Emma was going to give her. She knew the look that Henry was going to give her. The town would want blood because they would see it as some sort of plan to do something to the town. She couldn't blame them, but this time, it really wasn't her fault.

"Hey, Regina…Regina! REGINA!"

"What?"

"You want to tell me what's going on?" Emma asked, as she continued to floor it towards the convent, her eyes on the road.

"I don't know."

"Why would Blue send me to get you?"

"I don't know."

"You're lying, Regina. You know that I can always tell when you are lying. What's up?"

"I really don't know."

"That is the answer you are going to stick with?"

"I can't tell you because I am not there," Regina stated, angrily.

"But, you have a guess?"

"Yes."

"Well?"

"It is none of your concern, Miss Swan. I'll deal with it. Don't worry about it."

"Too late for that."

"I promise you, Sherriff Swan. Whatever it is, it doesn't concern you. Thank you for the ride. I am sure that Blue will let you know what she needs to when we get there."

Emma started to say something else, but they were pulling up to the convent. Regina was out of the car and up the stairs of the convent before Emma could stop her. She saw her stop in front of Blue. Blue shook her head at Regina.

"Where is she?" Regina asked.

"She is in the Cloisters. Tink is with her. I thought you would like to know," Blue told her, giving her a directional with a nod of her head.

Regina smiled and took off in that direction. Emma watched the interaction and wondered what the Hell she just missed. She calmly walked up to Blue, who had a slight grin on her face.

"Wanna tell me what's going on, Mother Superior?"

"One of my charges got hurt."

"And, that concerned Regina?" Emma questioned.

"It did."

"Is anyone going to tell me what the Hell is going on?"

"I am afraid that my vows won't allow it."

"Your vows?" Emma asked, skeptically.

"Unfortunately for all of us fairies, we still abide by the rules of the convent as well as our fairy law. If I take confession from someone, I cannot divulge the information. I do believe that it is considered sacred outside the town lines, as well, Emma. It is the same for us here. We don't take our vows any less serious than we did while we were cursed. It does make for some interesting situations, however," Blue explained.

"Like today?"

"Yes, like today."

"You called me and told me to get Regina because there was an accident. You don't tell me what it is, but she is visibly shaken. Can I at least check on the patient? Is that permitted? Maybe they will tell me what is going on with everyone today?" Emma asked.

"I will ask if they wish to see you. That is the best that I can do. You can follow me back to the Cloisters. If they'll see you, it will be their story to tell, Sherriff, not mine. I cannot promise that they will want to see you though. It has been a…rough morning for them."

"Will you at least tell me who it is?"

"Not right now," Blue stated as she turned to enter the convent.

Blue walked them down a series of corridors and had Emma stop outside a secluded set of the nuns' apartments. She bade Emma to sit down as she knocked on the unmarked door. She waited for a moment before she entered. Emma just sat on the well-worn wooden bench and waited. She hoped that she would be allowed entrance.

"What do mean she asked for it? Why the Hell would she do that? She obviously wasn't thinking clearly. Surely, you could see that, Tink. Why would you feel the need to conjure her a dragon to fight? Ever think that maybe she has a death wish!" Regina yelled.

She didn't notice that Blue had entered the room. Tink was hovering on the far side of the bed and away from Regina's grasp. Regina's entire body was ridged in anger. Blue placed a hand on Regina's arm and Regina turned sharply to look upon her face as if her hand burned her skin.

"Calm down, Regina. The important part of this is that she is okay. Tink brought her back here so we could heal her. There is no need to be angry with Green," Blue told her.

"Oh, I have every right to be angry with her."

"I know that you do. I don't understand the dynamic between the three of you, but I do know that she didn't mean any harm but helping Coraline in her time of need. She gave her something to work her anger off on. Now, was the dragon a good choice, probably not, but Coraline still defeated the monster. Everyone is safe."

"She doesn't look safe lying there."

"She is fine. She is healing. We are looking after her. I am not going to let anything befall her if I can help it. You should know that," Blue stated.

"Why you?"

"You…will have to wait to find out about that. It is for Coraline to tell you. But, Tink is her fairy. She was doing as I asked. Do not be angry with her. When she realized how bad her injuries were, she brought her straight here."

"And, this room?" Regina asked.

"Was your daughter's room for months before she went out into the town as Belle's sister," Blue stated, not realizing that Emma had gotten tired of waiting and had come in the room unannounced because of Regina's angry yelling.

Tink looked up in time to catch Emma's green eyes studying them all. She gave Blue a look who immediately turned around finding Emma behind her. Regina caught the sudden movement and turned, too. Blue reached out and grabbed Emma's arm to keep her from leaving.

"She's…she's…"

"Emma, sit down," Blue commanded.

Emma sat on the small chair that was in the room. She looked up into Regina's eyes and waited for some sort of explanation. When Regina turned from her, her heart went out to Regina, but she still wanted answers.

"Someone going to tell me what's going on, now?" Emma asked.

"Ma?" Coraline asked quietly.

Blue and Tink both turned to the injured woman. Blue noticed that Tink finally understood why Blue was drawn to her as well as soon as Emma was in the room. Henry called Emma "Ma," too. Tink looked up into Blue's eyes and saw the confirmation and the warning behind the knowledge. Tink just nodded silently as she took Coraline's hand.

"I'm right here," Regina stated as she slowly sank her weight on the bed and took up the other hand in hers.

Emma watched how her entire face changed. She had only seen Regina look like that when she was looking at Henry. She cocked her head and wanted ask a lot of questions to the three women in the room, but she said nothing.

Regina brushed the dark brown locks from Coraline's face. She leaned down and kissed her forehead, never letting go of her hand. When she felt her finally relax, Regina decided to check her out herself. She didn't care that Emma was in the room. She was more worried about her daughter who was laying there injured. The world could have disappeared around her and Regina wouldn't have noticed.

Emma watched her. She took in every movement, every breath, every subtle unspoken gesture between them. She would have admitted to herself that she was jealous if she wasn't still amazed that the woman in the bed was supposedly Regina's daughter. Her mind and her heart were at war. She didn't know what to do.

"Has Belle been called?" Emma finally asked.

Blue and Tink turned to face her. Their faces were in pure shock. Regina didn't even turn to acknowledge the question. Instead, she squeezed Coraline's hand a little tighter.

"The Librarian can't help her," she told Emma.

"And, you can?" Emma asked.

"Yes, I can. I will. I am."

"Don't you think that Belle deserves to know that her sister is hurt?"

The question made Regina turn around to face Emma. She slowly stood up from the bed, letting Coraline's hand go. She saw Coraline stir enough to reach out for Regina, begging her to not leave her there. Emma watched the scene unfold before, not realizing that Regina was closing in on her. She just watched the young woman in bed and saw her open her eyes.

Emma would have gasped at the sight of bright green eyes instead dark brown as she was used to Coraline having had Regina not been on her in that instant. Emma slowly swallowed. She looked into Regina's face and for the first time in a very long time was actually scared of what Regina was capable of doing. She was aware that she was about to say something stupid and shut her mouth.

"Sheriff Swan, a word?" Regina demanded as she pulled her back into the hallway.

"Sure," Emma answered as she was drug out of the room.

"What the Hell do you think you are doing?"

"I am doing my job. Blue called in an incident. I need to take the report so I can file it at the end of the month with the mayor. I am sure that you know that she is a stickler for paperwork being done correctly and on time. What do you think that I doing?"

"Why do we need to worry the Librarian about any of this?" Regina asked.

"She is Coraline's sister," Emma stated.

Regina just eyed her. Emma cocked her head, waiting for Regina to tell her something. When nothing came, Emma looked at the Mayor. She was obviously upset by what was happening but she didn't have a realistic reason to be. Then, Emma shrugged it off, remembering that this was Storybrooke and not Boston or New York. Reasonable went out the window when she crossed the town line and she knew it. She just didn't understand why Regina was being so damn problematic about the situation.

"You need to tell me something or I'm calling Belle to come down here," Emma told her.

"She wouldn't know what to do."

"And, you do?"

"Yes, I do."

"And, I guess that is why she isn't in Whale's care," Emma said.

"I wouldn't let him touch her. He can't fix her. The burns that you saw are magical. They cannot be healed any medicine. It was one of the reasons that Blue called for me."

"And, the other?" Emma asked.

"What other?"

"What was the other reason, Regina? Do you think that I am that stupid? Come on. You know I heard what she said in there. I know what you said. Do you want to explain it to me? Or, do you want to explain it to Belle? Cause either way, she needs to know what the Hell that was about," Emma stated.

"She wouldn't understand. It obvious that you won't either. Thank you for the ride, Sheriff Swan, but I am sure that you are needed elsewhere. I will take care of things here and file a report with you by the morning. That should appease the Mayor, don't you think?"

"Regina…I am not leaving here until you tell me who she is. Make me understand all of this and I won't tell Belle right now. I need a reason and a viable one. Can you give me that?"

"I don't know."

"Will you at least try?" Emma asked her.

Before Regina could answer, the door to Coraline's room opened. Tink was standing there. She waited for a break in their conversation before she spoke up.

"She is asking for you."

They both turned to face Tink. She eyed them both. Then she realized that they didn't know what she meant by her statement.

"She wants both of you," Tink told them.

Regina was the first one back in the room. She took up her spot back on the edge of the bed, holding Coraline's hand. She reached out to brush her hair out of her face, again, when she saw Emma sit down on the other side of the bed. Regina looked up into Emma's eyes, viridian meeting coffee brown. Regina felt Tink and Blue leave them, but Emma saw them leave.

"Coraline?" Emma asked.

"Coraline, Emma and I are here. What is it that you need, Dear? Just name it."

"Don't…don't…fight."

They both looked at each other. Coraline was in obvious pain but she seemed to me more worried about them fighting. They nodded at each other and for the moment, they would let their differences wait while they tended to the woman in the bed.

"Emma…"

"I'm here Coraline."

"Please…"

"Please what?"

"Don't…don't…please…"

"Don't what?" Emma asked.

"Tell…"

"Tell what?"

"Mom?"

"I'm here, Coraline," Regina replied.

"Don't…"

"I won't, Dear. I promise. I won't let her tell Belle, yet."

"Thank…you," Coraline replied.

Regina watched as her daughter drifted off due the pain. She knew that it would safer for her to sleep while she healed her than to be awake during the painful process. She held her hand and turned to look back at Emma.

"Why would you promise her that?" Emma asked.

"Because she was trying to ask you not to tell her. I understood what she was trying to say. Forgive me for giving her peace of mind. She is pain, Emma. Do you want to be the one that hurts her further? I don't. I am not going to tell Belle that she isn't really her sister. It would break both of their hearts. Plus, it would make things difficult for both Coraline and myself if you did. Do you think that the town is still so forgiving? I will always be the Evil Queen."

"But, here, you aren't her. You are just Regina. You have proven that time and time again."

"That won't matter when they find out who she is really," Regina stated, "And, you know that is true. You can't tell me otherwise. Why do you think that she has been hiding who she was? Do you think that is easy for her? I assure you that it isn't."

"How long have you known?"

"How long have I known what?"

"That she was your daughter," Emma stated.

"Less than a day," Regina answered.

"Really?"

"Do you doubt me?"

"No, I believe you. I know when you are lying to me. You haven't lied to me today. You may not have told me everything, but you didn't outright lie about anything. Why can't we tell Belle that she is hurt? I don't see the harm in that," Emma stated.

"She has magic."

"Excuse me?"

"Coraline has magic. If you tell Belle, she'll tell Rumple. Rumple might not be as nice as I was when he finds out. He will try to use her against me. He might even hurt her. I just don't know. She was safer when I didn't know, but now I do. I can't take that back. This is all my fault."

"What is your fault?"

"She wouldn't have been injured by that dragon if hadn't been for me," Regina told her.

Emma cocked her head and then asked, "Dragon?"

Regina turned towards Coraline. She waited before answering. She didn't know how much of Coraline's tale she should tell Emma. She wondered if she could actually trust Emma enough to let her in on the secret. She figured that she should, because if she didn't, Emma would test the tattoo when Coraline finally came to. She had done it. It was the inevitable. The only three people in town that could summon Coraline and make her bend to their will were Snow, Regina and Emma. She wondered what Emma would do with that knowledge.

"Regina?"

"She is my daughter."

"I heard that much."

"She is from the future. Her story is somewhat similar to yours. She came back to stop her future. She hid because she feared that if everyone knew who she was it could completely change the future and she might not be born. She didn't want to worry us all, as well."

"She's from the future?"

"Yes, something that you would know about. You went back. You changed your parents' story. She is afraid that she might do the same thing."

"She's from the future?"

"Yes, Sheriff Swan, she is. Can we move on from that? Or, are you still hung up on that?"

"She is from the future? And, she came here, now, to stop her future from happening? And to top it all off, she is your daughter?"

"Yes, remarkable. It is actually that simple. Is there anything else I can answer for you?"

"If you're her mother, then who is her father?"

"She hasn't told me."

"What exactly has she told you?"

"That somehow in a few years, we all end back in the Enchanted Forest. She seems to be one of the few survivors of some curse that happens when she turns five years old. All I know from what she told me is that Belle and Red end up raising her in Rumple's castle because it was the only protected place there. I don't know the specifics, but from the pain and fear on her face, it seems to have been horrific."

"So, what are we going to do?"

"I am trying to figure out what sends us all back."

"That is all you have to tell me?"

"What more do you want, Sheriff?"

"Why does she have all the tattoos?"

"I am not exactly sure. I haven't had a chance to translate them all. They are not all in the languages of the Forest. They are in the language of the mages and historians. She told me she was my daughter and then pushed me away. I haven't really had a chance to speak with her."

"Why?"

"Because, I wasn't there for her."

"She is angry with you?"

"Wouldn't you be?"

"For what?"

Regina just eyed her. Her eyes got misty. She couldn't believe that she was about to tell Emma what Coraline had told her. She hoped that it would all be a bad dream and she would be able to stop herself from leaving her alone. She knew though however that Emma was the only one who would understand where they were both coming from in this situation.

"It seems that I left her because I rushed out into battle to follow my True Love into death."

"That is what she told you?"

"Yes, it is."

"I like her."

"You like her because of that."

"No, I like her because she knew how to push you. She knew what it would do to you and she also knew that the truth would probably hurt you more. What else did she say?"

"She is angry with me for not staying with her. I followed my True Love, knowing that I would die. She said that even Charming and Henry gave her good-byes as they followed her back on to the battlefield. Red and Belle escaped with her as a toddler as Henry, Charming and I defended the castle. I can't believe that I would just abandon her like that," Regina replied.

"I can."

"What?!"

"True Love makes people do crazy things. Look at my parents. They put me in a wardrobe to save everyone. I didn't even know who my parents were for twenty-eight years. I kinda understand where she is coming from. But, then, I understand your side. You pushed her away with Belle and Red because you knew they would protect her. You gave them enough cover to protect them while they got away."

"I know that would be what I would do."

"Then, you have nothing to ashamed of. It is odd that she won't tell her you who her father is, though. I would think that she would want a relationship with you both. I mean, if I would have sought a relationship with Snow and David back in the Forest if I wasn't so damn worried about coming back here to Henry, and if you weren't after me."

"Sorry about that," Regina said, sarcastically.

"No worries, but it did give me a new appreciation for your suits and dress style. I must say that you command a room in whatever you wear no matter what realm. I am sure that had something to do with your mother's rearing, but it doesn't matter now."

"No, it doesn't," Regina replied.

"We should need to move her."

"Where?"

"I don't know. But, if we don't come up with something plausible, then Belle is going to begin to question where she is. I understand that we can't tell Belle, yet, but if we don't get her to the hospital and make it seem like a legit accident, people are going to question things."

"You can't tell your parents," Regina stated.

"Tell them what?"

"About Coraline."

"Why not?"

"Those idiots can't keep a secret. I just need time. If I can figure out more about the curse or whatever that sends us back, then maybe I can stop it. If we stop it, then the identity that attacked our future in the Enchanted Forest can't hurt any of us and she'll be safe with her parents."

"That is what you want to happen?"

"Of course, don't you? Wouldn't you? Would you want to send her back to the future that wasn't bleak and destroyed? I know that I wouldn't."

"No, but I don't know how long we are going to be able to keep this a secret."

"I understand that," Regina said. "I just need some time. I need to figure something out."

"What about Henry?"

"What about Henry?"

"Are you going to tell him about his baby sister?" Emma asked her.

Regina's head snapped up at her. She hadn't even thought about what Henry would do when he found out that he had a baby sister. How would he react to the news? Would he be happy? Would it matter that she was older than him here and she had magic?

"I think that we should tell him together," Regina stated.

"You want me to help you tell him that his baby sister is here, now?"

"How else is he going to believe that one of his mom's friends is really his baby sister? We both know if I tell him that, he is going to go straight to you for confirmation. It would be best coming from us both. I think that we can wait on telling him for now. I don't want to push her into disclosing who she really is until she is ready," Regina replied.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But, how are we going to keep this a secret? I mean, Tink said she fought a dragon. Don't you think we should tell them about that, at least?"

"It wasn't a real dragon."

"What does that mean?"

"Coraline was angry and wanted to take it out on something. She came to Tink and asked her to conjure her a dragon. That way she could fight the dragon and get over her anger."

"So, anger runs in the family. That's good to know. At least, she has found a healthy way of dealing with it and not taking it out on others," Emma stated.

"You are pushing it, Emma. I know that my anger and rage cursed an entire realm and caused countless deaths. Do you think that I am happy about it? I am just as amazed as you are that I have daughter. It must mean that I have done something right. She is proof that I will find my happy ending, finally. It might even be in front of me right now, right here, I don't even know it. I am not going to give up on that. I have tried to change. I am trying to be better person."

"I know that. I also know that Henry wants you to find love and be happy. We all do. I do, too. It is my fault that you don't have Robin anymore. I screwed that up. I've admitted that."

"I…haven't forgotten, but she has let me know that my True Love is here in Storybrooke. I will find my happiness. I got Henry back. I came back here. You brought him back to me. My true Love is here, somewhere, and I am just going to have to hope that we will still get together and have this beautiful child together. Is that too much to ask?"

"Never. It will never be. I promise. I will help you find it, if I can." Emma told her.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"What do you mean she is gone?" Regina asked.

"We went to check on her this morning and she was gone."

"When did she leave?" Emma asked.

"We don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? How can you not know? What kind of establishment are you running here, Blue?" Regina questioned with every ounce of venom and anger she could.

"Easy, Regina," Emma warned.

"How do you lose a grown but injured woman?" Regina asked.

"Regina, calm down. I'll find her. It's what I do, remember?"

"Find her, Emma." Regina pleaded, breaking a little.

Emma turned to the Mayor unprepared for the pain in her voice. She stared into Regina's dark brown eyes and her heart sank. She knew why Regina was concerned. She wasn't prepared for the flashes of emotion from her. She could handle cold and calculating Regina, but this Regina was new to her. She had only seen her in Neverland briefly. Emma knew that she wanted to help, but she also knew that missing persons cases were nasty and a bitch.

"Now, Blue, Tink, when was the last time someone saw her?" Emma asked the two fairies.

"I checked on her before I went to bed. I think that was around midnight. I was enjoying the night air, so I am not so sure about the time. I know it was late," Tink told them.

"Okay, what about you, Blue?"

"I checked on her before lights out at ten. She was in bed resting. I didn't wake her to see if she needed anything, though. I figured she would just want to rest."

"That is understandable," Emma replied.

Regina was pacing. Emma could see the concern on her face and she understood it. Coraline was missing. She was gone. If she left, she had around a ten hour head start on them. Emma made a mental note to check to see if her car was still outside like it had been yesterday. She was trying to make a mental checklist of things that she needed before Regina actually could declare her missing.

"We should talk with Belle," Emma stated, "Thank you for calling us, ladies. If she does come back, please call me. And, have her call me, too. I have some more questions for her."

Regina just eyed Emma. She couldn't believe that she was being so calm about the entire incident. She glared at her harder, but Emma just smiled at the fairies before grabbing her by the shoulder and leading her out of the convent. Regina seethed. She began to think that Emma didn't care about her daughter, because she was posing as Belle's sister. She wondered what the Sheriff actually thought about Coraline, now that she knew who she really was.

"Don't start that line of thought, Regina," Emma told her feeling Regina's body tensing beneath her hands as she escorted her out.

"What line of thought, Sheriff Swan?"

"I care what happens to her. Just because she might not actually be Belle's little sister, doesn't mean she isn't still my friend. I am worried about her, but I need to keep calm so I can do my job. Unfortunately, these things take time," Emma told her.

"I want to help. She is my daughter and she is hurt. What can I do?" Regina asked, calming slightly.

"Okay, now that you are slightly calmer. I need to ask you some questions. I know that you've only known that she was your daughter for a few days, but I still need the truth. It is the only way that you can help me, right this second."

"I will tell you anything I know," Regina answered.

"I assume that you have talked with her in length about why she is here. It doesn't matter right now, but you have to agree with me, that this might be related. Where would she go? Would she run?" Emma asked her.

"I don't know."

Regina hung her head. She realized that she really didn't know who her daughter was. She wanted to know her. She knew that she already loved her, but that it was an inherent love, not from knowing her. It was similar to the way the she loved Henry, but…different.

"I believe you," Emma told her.

Emma could see the anguish on Regina's face. She hoped that she could save her the pain, but she needed to know everything that she could about Coraline, if she was going to find her. She could understand how she fell about finding out about Coraline. Emma had felt the same way when Henry had shown up on her door step, years ago. She would give her space, but she would push her, knowing that it would help them both deal with the situation. If Regina needed someone to be angry with, Emma would let herself be the target. She could take it and Regina knew it. It was a kindness that the town never could fully understand.

"From what she told you, do you have guess?" Emma asked.

"Not really. I didn't want to push her too hard once I knew she was mine."

"I wish my mother had your tact," Emma stated, quietly.

Regina turned sharply and looked into her green eyes. They were softer than she could remember ever seeing them. Regina may not have understood the sentiment behind the statement, but she saw the emotion and understood it. There had always been a part of her that understood Emma, and now, it was even more frightening and obvious to Regina.

Regina followed her blindly to the cruiser and got in. She watched as Emma's eyes scanned the parking lot. She saw Emma's eyes drop as she smacked the steering wheel, cursing softly under her breath. She was surprised to see Emma turn and look at her. Her green eyes were burning into her soul, and she wasn't sure she liked the feelings that it was making surface inside.

"What?"

"She ran," Emma stated.

"How do you…"

"Her car is gone."

"What?" Regina questioned as she scanned the parking lot, now, too.

"I can put an APB out for it, but it won't do us any good."

"Why not?"

"She hasn't done anything wrong," Emma said, flatly.

"What does that mean?"

"I can't really file for an A.B.P. on her. She isn't wanted. She hasn't broken the law. She is just missing and as much as I know that is hurting you right now, I can't do anything about it for another twenty hours or so," Emma stated softly, trying to lessen the blow.

"I see," Regina replied her pain evident.

Emma drove them back to the station. She would try to see if anything popped up on Coraline's car, but other than that, she couldn't do anything for a while. She knew that she needed to tell Belle that she was missing, too, but she didn't know how. She turned to Regina to try to talk to her, but she was staring out the windows watching the trees pass as they drove.

Emma couldn`t imagine fully what Regina was going through. She ached for the woman, but she also understood where Coraline was coming from by hiding her identity. She could only hope that she was alright. Somewhere inside, Emma wanted to help the young woman find whatever it was that she was searching for. She had a feeling just from their brief encounter, that she was searching for more than a way to stop the curse from her time. She recognized the pain and suffering in Coraline's eyes. She had it herself. She knew that Coraline was an orphan, too. She knew what that meant for her emotionally.

She knew, but she still hoped that since Ruby and Belle were the ones that raised her she wouldn't be so lonely. Emma knew that she was lonely. She saw it in the hollowness of her chocolate brown eyes, eyes that reminded her of her Regina now.

Emma stopped and began to think about that. Coraline had begun to remind her of not only herself but Regina even more, now that she knew. She wondered if Regina had the same thoughts. She was wondering a lot about Regina at the moment. She stopped and thought about that more.

Ever since yesterday, she felt a pull to be nearer Regina. She couldn't explain it, nor did she care to. She knew that they were both broken pasts and maybe that is why they riled each other so easily. But, they had fallen into an easy friendship. Emma had to admit that she cared for the woman. It wasn't just because they shared Henry. There was more to it, but Emma couldn't quite put a name to it, yet.

Regina retreated into herself. She almost lost Henry to Emma and her dark side. Then, her daughter from the future comes to tell her that she died fighting the darkness, so her daughter was alone. She couldn't hide the tears anymore. She tried. She was breaking. She swore to herself that if she ever had children that she wouldn't abandon them. She wouldn't be her mother. She would give them love. But, the venom that Coraline has used against her told that she hadn't kept her promise. And, it hurt.

Emma looked at her. She could see the steady stream of tears. She wanted to stop them.

"We'll find her, Regina. I promise. I'll find her, even I have to leave town to do it," Emma told her, but she couldn't tell if it was to reassure the woman beside her or herself that she could.

"Thank you," Regina replied.

"Regina, I'll find her." Emma stated again, trying to reinforce the idea in Regina's mind.

"I have no doubt in that, Sheriff Swan."

_Crap,_ Emma thought to herself. Regina was breaking down. She was retreating. She was cracking and Emma couldn't stop it. She didn't know who could but Coraline at the moment. She was a desperate woman for her child and her child was missing. Emma could only hope that she found her quickly. She was worried about Regina, but she needed to talk to Belle, now. It wouldn't be fair not to tell Belle that Coraline was missing, not matter how hard the conversation was going to be. She deserved to know and Emma was going to be the one to tell her. She could only hope that Belle took it better than Regina did.

"Will you go with me to Granny's?"

"You're hungry?"

"No, I wanted to tell Belle there. I figured it would be better surrounded by friends. I was going to call Snow and Red and have them meet us there," Emma told her.

"Must we?"

"She thinks the Coraline is her sister. We owe her. If nothing, you owe her for raising your daughter for you. There may be a reason that Coraline came here besides finding the way to defeat the darkness. She made it sound like you and Belle were friends. This might help foster that relationship. Please Regina. I am doing everything that I know how to do to help. You are going to have to do some things that aren't pleasant. I know that you are hurting, but Regina, we need to do this," Emma stated.

Regina nodded in response. She didn't know what else to do. She felt helpless. She knew it was Coraline's secret to tell, but she couldn't help but want everyone to know. She didn't think now was the right time to bring it up and she knew that Emma had the same thought. She turned and studied the blonde.

She could see the weight of the problem in her shoulders. Emma didn't know what to do, either. She had become privy to Coraline's secret and she was going to keep it as long as she could. Her eyes betrayed her worry to Regina and she was grateful for Emma being there. She didn't know that she could have handled the situation if she had been in alone in finding out.

"Regina, I'm sorry," Emma said as they entered the diner.

Ruby looked up from the counter as they took the big booth in the corner. She knitted her eyebrows in question but didn't ask what was wrong. She silently poured a cup of black coffee and got a mug of hot chocolate. She added the whipped cream and cinnamon and then walked over to the table and set the cups down. She backed up and waited. When neither woman spoke, she sniffed them.

"What is going on?" she asked as she could smell the emotions coming off of them.

"Can you call Belle and have her come here?" Emma asked in response.

"Emma…"

"Ruby, just call Belle and ask her to come here," Emma replied with finality.

Ruby was accustomed to Emma being stern with her. She looked at Regina and could see the pain in her guarded eyes. She understood the darkness inside the former Evil Queen. Their friendship had been uneasy, but she held Regina in esteem for everything that she had done not only for Henry and Emma, but for herself and her wolf's side. Ruby just stared at them as she reached into her waitress's apron and grabbed her cell. She made the call and closed the phone.

"Do you want anything else?"

"You need to take a break when Belle gets here, Miss Lucas," Regina told her.

"Right. I'll just let Granny know. I'll be right back," Ruby said leaving them.

"Have you called your mother?" Regina asked.

"Not yet."

"You don't know what to tell her."

"No, I don't. She is going to ask so many questions and I don't have the answers. I don't know what to tell them. I don't know how much of the truth needs to be said."

"I understand."

"Do you?"

"Yes, I do."

"I want to tell them everything."

"Then we tell them."

"You would break Coraline's confidence?"

"Don't you think that they need to know?" Regina asked.

"I meant about her being your…"

"I understand that. I'll call your mother. I don't know that this is going to be easy for anyone. I don't know how much to tell anyone. I…" Regina started. "I just want her back safe."

Emma watched as she dug into her purse and pulled out her cell phone. She saw her push a few buttons, which she assumed were speed dial, and then hold the phone to her ear. Emma tried to comfort Regina with her eyes. She didn't know what else to do.

"Snow?...I need you to come to Granny's…I understand that, Miss Blanchard. It is an emergency…No…No…Henry and Emma are fine. I promise. I…Can you just please come?...I know what time of day it is. Find someone to cover your class then. You are needed…I'm giving you ten minutes and then I'm sending Emma to get you…It isn't a request, Snow…I don't care…Just get here…No…Hold on, then," Regina said into the phone before she handed it to Emma and explained, "She doesn't believe that you are okay."

"Hi, Snow…Mom, please just come to Granny's. I understand what time it is. No, don't bring Henry…Leave him in class…I promise that we will explain this all to you when you get here."

Emma closed the phone and handed it back to Regina. She dropped the phone into her purse without much fanfare as Belle came into the diner. She looked at Ruby, who pointed to Emma and Regina. Belle cocked her head in question but understood that she was to sit with them.

Belle crossed the diner. Emma watched as she came over to the table in her royal blue dress. She was happy and Emma was about to crush her world. Suddenly, Emma felt the bile rising in her throat as Belle blocked her into the booth from the other side. She looked at Regina with pleading eyes and Regina let her out. She ran to the bathroom with as much grace as she could, tripping over chairs and tables. It was enough for Belle to question what the impromptu conference was for just as Snow entered the diner.

Snow watched Emma running to bathroom as she came in. She was angry with Regina for calling her out of school, but as soon as she saw a frantic Emma and Belle sitting at the booth, her anger changed to wonder. She couldn't begin to fathom why Regina would call her out of school for a meeting with Emma and Belle if it wasn't really an emergency.

She looked at Ruby, who was heading towards the booth herself with a tray of coffee and a full carafe. Snow took a seat beside Belle as Ruby put the tray on the table. Once the tray was set, Ruby reached to the table behind and grabbed a chair. She spun it around and took a seat.

Emma came out of the back and ran a hand across her mouth. Her eyes were pleading with Snow and Regina. She saw the wonder in everyone's eyes and the bile came back. She swallowed it down and took her seat next to Regina.

Regina looked up at her with blank eyes. Her regality was taking over and Emma could feel it. She wasn't expecting the warm hand that came to her thigh. She looked at Regina, but didn't she her falter. She faced them all like the Queen. The only thing that gave her away to Emma was her hand as it squeezed her thigh periodically.

"What's going on?" Snow asked, getting to the point.

"I don't know how to tell you this, so I am just going to blunt about it," Regina stated.

"Tell me about what?" Belled questioned.

"Ruby, do you remember a few weeks back you made a comment to Emma about Coraline?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Ruby inquired.

"I followed up on your statement. You were right to question it. There is something off about her. Emma and I found out some things the other day. We were going to wait to tell you, but it seems that we cannot wait at this time," Regina told them.

"What things?" Belle asked.

"Well, Ruby told me that she smelled funny," Emma stated.

"Really?" Snow asked. "You started an investigation because she smelled funny. Come on, what is this really about?"

"It started with that statement," Emma replied.

"Emma didn't think anything about it. She didn't know how keen a wolf's nose was. I did. I decided to do my own investigation. I was glad that I did. I found out some information about your little sister, Belle. Things that no one in town knew."

"Like what?" Belle questions skeptically.

"She has magic."

There was a collective gasp at the table. Regina gave them time to digest what she had said. She knew how much of a shock it was. Belle began to shake her head.

"No, she doesn't. No one in my family has magic. Rumple has magic. You have magic. Emma has magic. Coraline doesn't have any magic. I would have noticed."

"She was very good at hiding it. I only caught it because of the smell. I…I saw her use it in frustration. She has some control, but she could be a loose cannon if she were to get angry."

"And, you would know all about that wouldn't you?" Snow asked.

"I would. I don't deny that. It was one of the reasons that I confronted her about it."

"You did what?!" Belle asked.

"The night she called to cancel meeting us at the Hole, you were there," Ruby accused.

"Yes, I was there. I told her to call you and tell you that she wouldn't make it. I needed to talk to her. I needed to figure out where she had learned her magic and why I didn't know about it. I knew that something was off with her, then. I just could have never guessed her reasoning."

"Which was?" Snow prompted.

"Okay…that isn't important," Emma stated.

"How can you say that?" Belle asked, "She just admitted to confronting my sister and you are telling me that the reason my sister hid her magic from the town isn't important. If isn't, what is, Emma? I would like to know. Will you tell me?"

"She isn't from our time," Emma stated.

"What?" Snow questioned softly.

"She is from our future?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, she is from about twenty five years in the future from now. She is from the Enchanted Forest. She has come back for our help and Regina and I are going to do our best to help her. She wants to go home, but she is looking for something here. She just doesn't know what it is. She doesn't know what she needs to do. We are trying to help her figure it out."

"Help her figure what out?" Snow asked.

"It seems that a new curse is cast in a few years which will send us all, Henry and Emma included, back to the Enchanted Forest. Something dark was waiting on us to come back. She knows of Zelena and it isn't her. She calls this entity the Blackness," Regina told them.

"The Blackness?" Belle asked.

"Yes," Emma replied.

"She has been spending a lot of time in the library in the fairy tale and magic sections. I just never thought to look at what she was studying. It never crossed my mind," Belle stated.

"No one did, Belle. Don't feel bad. We had no reason to question who or what she was. She fit in perfectly. She was trying to stay hidden so she could figure it out on her own," Emma said.

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"She didn't want to arouse suspicion as to her true motives. She actually admitted that she forgot how bad your nose was, Red. She figured that it would be easier her way. She chose Belle partially for that reason, but there is more," Regina told them.

"Like what?" Belle asked.

"Regina…"

"She deserves to know, Emma. I would want any of you to know, if it were you. You wanted to tell her. So, we tell her everything," Regina stated.

"Fine, but you can explain it to her later," Emma replied.

"I will, when…Belle, she chose to be your sister."

"What do you mean she chose?"

Snow watched the emotions cross Regina's face. She knew that the woman was holding back, but she couldn't figure out what. She looked at Regina and her hazel eyes pleaded with the brown ones. She watched as Regina swallowed, sighed, then sat up straighter, regaining her composure. Regina met Snow's eyes and held them for a second before turning to Belle.

"You were her foster mother in the future. You raised her and taught her everything that you could about magic and the curse. She was closest to you, so it was easier for her to be related to you in our time. Her emotions were already tied to you in a way, even you didn't know about it. She wanted to feel like she belong and with someone who actually loved her. I am sure that she didn't mean to hurt you, but she needed a plausible cover."

"But our memories of her?" Ruby asked.

"Blue and Tink cast a spell over the town at her request."

"They knew?" Snow asked.

"They do."

"Why do they know?" Belle questioned.

"They are the ones that found her when she came here. She was badly beaten and bruised. Blue told us it took months for her to acknowledge anything and when she did, she wanted Belle. It took weeks for Blue to get some of the story from her. When she did, she could tell that she wasn't lying and she needed to help. She wanted to save the town," Emma stated.

"And, now? Why are you telling me all this now? What happened?" Belle asked.

"She is missing," Regina replied.

"She is missing?" Belle asked quietly.

"How long?" Snow asked.

"About," Emma started to reply, and then looked at her watch, "Twelve plus hours now."

"What are we doing about it?" Ruby asked.

"Telling you," Emma replied.

"That is it?" Snow asked.

"I can't do much as sheriff until she has been gone for twenty-four. I want to ask you some questions, Belle, but they may be difficult to answer. I am sorry, but I need to know. It will help me better prepare a plan to find her," Emma stated.

"How do you know she is missing?" Belle asked.

"She was staying at the convent for the last few days."

"Why?" Snow asked quickly, sensing there was more to the story.

"She was angry with me. She went to Blue to vent. Blue sent her out into the forest with Tink to work on her magic. Evidently she wanted to beat on something large, so Tink conjured her a dragon to fight," Regina answered, not giving the full extent of the story.

"As in a giant lizard, fire breathing, flying thing kind of dragon?" Ruby questioned skeptically.

"As in fire breathing, large and dangerous, dragon, yes. She fought it off and destroyed it. No one in town knew what happened and we wouldn't have either, if Blue hadn't called Emma to bring me out there. Her wounds were bad and the fairies were trying to heal them, but they were having difficulties."

"Why?" Belle inquired.

"It seems that her body is covered with tattoos."

"Tattoos? Of what? Why?" Snow asked.

"They are spells, aren't they?" Belle replied in question.

"Yes, they are. I couldn't translate most of them. They are in a language I don't know, but I am sure that you do, Belle. She told me that you were the one to give them to her. It took some of my magic to get around some of the spells to allow her body to heal," Regina asked.

"Your magic?" Ruby asked.

"I didn't hurt her," Regina stated emphatically.

"I was there. She didn't hurt her. She healed her. She helped," Emma added.

"The only way to do that is with blood magic…" Belle stated and then stared at Regina.

Snow's head snapped up as she stared between the two of them. Snow shook her head in disbelief and then looked at Belle. She knew that Belle had come to the same conclusion. It was the only reason that Snow could come up with that made sense about why Regina was so…

"No…" Snow said, quietly.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"If Regina used blood magic to get around the spells, then she is related to Coraline," Belle said.

Ruby pushed off the back of the chair and sniffed the air. She cocked her head and took another sniff. Regina turned and looked into the wolf's eyes. She saw Ruby's eyes flash yellow and then settle back down. Regina looked wrecked. Ruby could smell the fear pouring off her.

"She's yours…" Ruby stated and then looked at Emma.

Regina shook her head at Ruby. She knitted her eyebrows at Regina, but the haunted look in Regina's eyes stopped the words from coming out. The smell of Henry…the mixture of Regina's apples, Emma's cinnamon and Snow's vanilla…the knowledge crashed into Ruby quickly and fiercely. Regina shook her head, again, as she stared at Ruby.

"Not now, Wolf."

Ruby stood up quickly and left the table. Her mind was reeling and she realized that Regina hadn't told Emma, yet, if she honesty knew what it all meant. She ran out the diner door towards Belle's old house without so much as a backwards glance towards them. The knowledge sent her to find proof for Emma. She wasn't going to let her friends stay in the dark.

"What the Hell?" Emma asked.

"What is she to you?" Belle questioned, desperate for answers, even though her heart was breaking with each little bit of knowledge.

Regina turned and faced the blue eyed woman. Her heart broke for her, but she knew that Belle was smarter than anyone ever gave her credit for. She had figured out why Regina was upset with one sentence. She felt like she owed Belle the truth, and she hated owing anyone.

"Who is she to you, Regina? You owe me that much, now. Who is she?" Belle demanded.

"She is my daughter," she replied in little more than a whisper, but the effect was deafening.

Snow coughed and sat down her coffee cup. Emma felt her leg start lose feeling as Regina bore down on it harder. She knew that Regina was waiting for Belle to lash out. Emma turned to look at Belle waiting for her to say something, anything.

"She is your daughter? But, yet, I am the one who raised her? Why me?"

"Because I would trust her with you. I know that you would be able to give her a good education and you would protect her as best you could. The tattoos make sense. You couldn't do magic, so you put the magic on her body. It was very clever. It makes me glad that I thought enough ahead to trust you with her care. You will do a wonderful job with her," Regina told her.

"No, why me? Why am I the one that ends up with your daughter? Why aren't you there?"

"Because according to her, you and Red are the only ones that survive the slaughter."

"Slaughter?" Snow asked.

"It seems that the Blackness takes over the realms of the Enchanted Forest. When it came knocking on my castle's doors, Snow and her Army were fighting outside the walls. Charming and Henry had been there defending as well. Red came through and told me that we were failing. The Blackness would breach the walls before Snow could get to us. I got pissed off and decided to die trying to defend my home, my loves, my family. I wasn't going to let it end that way. I was going to fight. I gave her to you and Red and gave you enough of a distraction to get out. I told you to run to Rumple's castle. I knew that you would be safe there. But, we never came for you. You raised her there, without any of us."

"You sacrificed yourself for her…" Belle whispered.

"She doesn't give her that much credit," Emma stated.

"She is angry with me for dying. She believes that my final act to save her was more of suicide than a distraction. She is angry with me for not being there for her. She has come here to stop the Blackness. She figures that if she can stop it, she can have her parents…save me. I want to help her with that," Regina stated, "I owe her that much if I can."

"Who is her father?" Snow asked.

"She won't tell. She has only told me that they are my true love and they are here now. She won't tell me who it is though," Regina stated, as Ruby came back in the diner.

She threw an old leather bound journal at her. Regina picked up and studied it. She recognized the working in the leather and stared up at Ruby.

"Read it."

"What?"

"Read it," Ruby commanded.

Emma took the book and flipped through it. The pages were blank in the beginning and she sat it back down before she got to the end. She looked at Red and saw her eyes yellowing, again.

"Read it," she said again.

Regina picked up the book and flipped into it a few pages. The words materialized as soon as she looked down at the pages. She didn't know how Ruby would know about the blood magic she used in her diaries.

"There is nothing there," Regina lied.

Ruby leaned forward and got in her face. Snow and Belle were both a little scared at the sight, but no one stopped her. Emma started to say something, but Regina just squeezed her thigh, again, harder. She knew that there would be bruises there later, but she said nothing.

"Read it!"

"Sit down, Dog."

"READ IT!"

"Fine," Regina replied as she turned the page.

"I don't know why I thought I could have a happy ending. Everyone has gotten their loves, but once again thanks to the women of the Charming household, I have lost mine. At least this time he isn't dead. I swear neither of them think of the consequences of their actions. I can't really blame Emma. It is in her blood. Snow, however, was a spoiled child. Will I never be rid of their unending happiness while I suffer? Someday I hope…but for now, Henry needs me, too. I cannot let his genetics corrupt him. I can't let him grow up to be an idiot like his grandparents."

"What the fuck, Regina? What are you reading? There is nothing on the page," Emma stated.

"Tell her!"

"No," Regina stated.

"She needs to…"

"Now is not the time, Dog. If you think that you will pressure me further, we can take this out back. I am not afraid of you, Mutt."

"Regina…" Snow warned.

"Ruby, whatever it is, it doesn't matter at this moment. You and Regina can talk about it later. Right now, Coraline has disappeared. We need to find her. She is possibly still hurt and we have no idea where she has gone. Whatever information you think that Regina has about the situation, trust me when I say it has nothing to do with where Coraline has gone," Emma said.

"Tell her!" Ruby demanded.

"Outside. Wolf. Now!" Regina commanded as she literally pushed Emma out of the booth.

"Regina…" Emma started as she righted herself.

"Talk with Belle. I'll meet you at the station in twenty minutes. Trust me. I won't singe her fur. We may need her later. I promise that I'll be good," she stated, but they all saw the purple flash in her eyes.

Emma started to follow her outside, but Regina turned on her so quickly that they ran into each other. She felt an electricity between them as she gazed up into Regina's now chocolate brown eyes. She arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at Emma and then glanced passed her to the booth. Emma understood the movement in her eyes. She knew she was being dismissed.

"Emma, talk with your mother and Belle. I promise that I will not hurt the wolf. She may prove to be useful in our quest. I am just going to calmly talk to her."

Emma studied her face. She saw Regina's resolve flash across it and she nodded. She reached out and grabbed Regina's hand. She wasn't sure what made her do it. Regina just looked down at their hands and then stared into Emma's soulfully burning viridian eyes.

"I'm going to find her," Emma repeated for the umpteenth time that day as she squeezed her hand before letting it go.

"I know you will," Regina stated and walked away.

Emma returned to the booth. Snow and Belle were staring at her. Snow realized that Emma knew more than she was telling. She gave Emma a look. Emma just gave her a half-hearted smile in return. Snow decided that she would let it go for now, but she would question her later, when they were alone and she could ask her tough questions without worrying about the answers Emma might give her because of who was present.

"Belle?"

"What is it you want to know, Emma?" Belle asked.

"Do you have any idea where she might have gone? You have been the person that she has been closest to here. Anything at all that sticks out in your mind? It could sound stupid really when you think about it, but it could help us find her," Emma stated.

"Boston," Belle replied.

"Boston?" Snow asked, taking her hands and holding them in friendship and comfort.

"She kept asking how long it would take to get to Boston. I don't know why. What the Hell is in Boston anyway? You lived there, Emma. Do you think she went to Boston?" Belle asked.

"I don't know. But, that might give me a place to start. It would be within driving distance. I would say it would have only taken her five hours or less to get there, depending on traffic. I'll make some calls. I still have some friends there that can start looking for me."

"Why Boston, though?"

"I don't know, Belle, but I am going to find her and find out. If you'll excuse, I need to go make some calls. Hopefully, they can find her and then I'll go get her," Emma told her.

"Thank you," Belle whispered as Emma stood up.

She gave a nervous smile at her mother and Belle. She gave a small curtsey, unconsciously before righting herself and walking out the door. Snow saw her pull out her cell from her back pocket and dial a number.

"Will, it's Emma, Emma Swan. I need your help with a case. I'll cover any fees," Snow heard her say as she left the diner.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Regina followed Ruby out into the alley. She didn't want to push any issues with anyone right now. All she wanted to do was find her daughter. She couldn't believe that Ruby wanted to call her out about this now. Didn't she understand that Coraline was gone?

"I don't know what's going on with you, Ruby, but we don't have time for this. I need to find Coraline. So whatever it is that you think you know, get on with it," Regina demanded.

Ruby spun around on her. Her eyes flashed yellow and Regina took a step back. She was in Regina's face and gave her a slight growl. Regina returned her growl with a feral look and a flash of lavender in her own eyes. She wasn't prepared for Ruby to push her up against the brick wall of the back of diner.

"What is wrong with you?" Regina hissed.

"After everything that you two have been through together, and you still haven't told her yet?" Ruby asked.

"I haven't told who what?"

"Come on, Regina. I can tell. I can smell both of you."

"What are you talking about, Ruby? And, be plain about it. I don't have time for this."

"Are you seriously that blind?"

"Umm...I would choose your next words carefully, Wolf Pup. I don't take being insulted well. You should know this. Now, tell me what you are insinuating," Regina demanded.

"You love Emma."

"I do not."

"You do, too," Ruby stated.

"What are you talking about?" Regina squeaked out in question.

"Isn't it obvious? It makes sense. It all makes sense."

"What are you talking about?"

"Coraline is Emma's as well."

"Are you daft? How could you say that? Why would you even think that?" Regina asked.

Ruby just cocked her eyebrow at Regina. She shook her head and backed up. She flopped her hands at her side. She could smell it coming off of Regina. She could feel the want and need of having Emma close to her. She just didn't understand why Regina was still denying it? Coraline wasn't enough proof for her. How could Ruby have missed it before?

"Admit to me that you think that Coraline is partially Emma's," Ruby commanded.

"I…can't."

"You won't."

"I don't know," Regina replied quietly.

"But you've thought about it, haven't you? Just admit that to me. Let's start there," Ruby stated.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"She's...You know who her parents are. It would never work. Besides, it doesn't matter. She would never feel the same way about me. We are from two different worlds," Regina stated.

"So you have thought about it."

"Shut up, Ruby."

"When? When did you know? And, are you ever going to tell her?" Ruby questioned, backing down.

Regina watched Ruby as she began to pace. She didn't want to deal with this right now. Coraline needed her. She needed Coraline. Everything was just so...fucked up. How was it that Ruby had picked up on how close she was finding herself getting to Emma? It wasn't like an overnight thing, but it felt like it. She knew that the line between pleasure and pain was very thin, but to think about her former sworn enemies' daughter as something she could love wasn't even in the realm of possibility for her.

"It doesn't matter. She is with Hook. I've lost Robin because of her incessant need to be good. I am a villain at heart, Ruby. I don't get a happy ending. I don't get a soul mate. I get to be Henry's mother and that is enough for me."

"Liar."

"I told you earlier, watch what you say. I might not do anything to you right now, but I never forget. You should know that."

"I do, but I also know that you aren't the hard ass that you want everyone to believe you are anymore. You've changed. You did it for Henry, but I think more so for yourself. We could all tell how tired you were, Regina. Come on. I understand having a dark past better than anyone. I killed my boyfriend because I didn't know how to control my powers. So, please tell me how punishing yourself will help you any. I did it for years, then I found my mother. I killed her, you know? I am the one who killed my own mother," Ruby told her.

"Join the club," Regina stated, calming a little more.

"No, you gave your mother another chance by giving her heart back. Snow had already poisoned the heart. You didn't kill her. You released her from her own torment. And, for the briefest of moments, you knew what it was like to have your mother's love. You knew what it meant to be loved again."

"Henry had already given me that," Regina replied.

"But, he took it away. Face it, Regina. You haven't had the greatest record with those you love. We all know that. We've all felt your wrath because of it. For once, stop punishing yourself and be open to the possibility. Emma is just as damaged as both of us. Why do you think that she is drawn to you?"

"She is damaged because of me," Regina said.

"No, she is damaged because Snow and Charming sent her alone through the wardrobe. She grew up alone and she has been doing nothing since she crossed our town line and realized who she was but keep her family safe. That includes you, too. How many times has she saved your ass? How many times has she protected you from something trying to kill you? How many times have you returned the favor?"

Regina looked at her puzzled. She hadn't thought about that. It was just something that they did. It was like second nature for them both. They shared a connection with Henry.

"Henry isn't the only thing you share," Ruby told her.

"And, what else?"

"Magic."

"I know that, but there is nothing else."

"When did you know?" Ruby asked again.

"In Neverland," she replied.

"Because she was willing to do whatever it took to get our son back."

"Anything?" Ruby asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes. Anything. She even betrayed Snow's wishes and let me take a heart. It was amazing. I knew that she had regrets. I knew that she felt responsible for him being there, just as much as I did. But, she changed there. She became a mother, in the purest form. She became the Savior. She embodied the hero. She made me realize that she didn't think in black and white, like her parents and like Henry. She had been tainted by being an orphan. She saw the gray of the world and embraced it with open arms. We actually became friends or something close to it there. I don't think it was just for Henry. I think we did it for each other. We could actually talk to each other about our pasts without being worried about what the other would think. It was nice to not be judged for once," Regina explained.

"But, you never told her how you felt," Ruby slated.

"I couldn't."

"Why not?" Ruby asked.

"She had Neal and Hook to deal with. I didn't want to add my name to the list. Besides, I didn't want to deal with it at the time. I was too worried about the nightmares that Henry might have from being there. Then, we had to deal with Pan."

"And, we ended up in the Enchanted Forest again," Ruby stated like more things just fell into place.

"And, I found Robin."

"Did you actually love him?" Ruby questioned.

"I don't know. Our romance was so brief here and I had nothing to base it on for months because of Zelena's curse. When I did regain my memories, I knew that the only reason I was attracted to him was because of Tink and her fairy dust. That isn't really enough to base a relationship on. I think at that point I just didn't care. I had Henry back. We were in Storybrooke. Emma and I were friends and working together to stop Zelena. We were growing closer. Things were looking good for everyone."

"And, then she brought Marian back with her from the past," Ruby stated.

"Yes, and I got angry with her. We've all moved on, Ruby. I've decided not to dwell in my anger and the past. I know that Coraline is my future and I need to help her. Will you help me do that, now?" Regina asked her with an edge in her voice.

Emma spun around to find Belle and Snow watching her and waiting for her to come back in the diner. She smiled at them as she put her phone away in her pocket. She needed to get Regina calmed down and then plan their trip to Boston. She wanted to go outside and see what Regina and Ruby were talking about but she knew that Belle and Snow weren't going to let her. She made her way back into the diner and sat on a chair that she pulled up to the booth.

"So what did your friend say?" Snow asked.

"They are going to keep a look out for me until we can get there," Emma replied.

"This person is a friend of yours?" Belle asked.

"Yeah, they are. They are one of the ones that taught me how to be a bail bonds person. They taught me how to track people who don't want to be found. They are good at their job."

"Sounds like it, if you learned from them," Snow stated.

"I did. They got me out of a tight spot once I got out of prison. They made me look for the finer things in life. It also helped that I had some street cred thanks to my prison time and the cons that I ran with Neal. It made being a bail bonds person a lot easier."

"You miss it?" Snow asked.

"Chasing down jumpers? No, not really. The stake outs could be fun with the right people, but I am home now. I have a home. I have a family. Here, I am sheriff and...I'm happy," Emma stated, not realizing that she actually meant it for once in her life.

"You're going to bring them back here so we can meet them?" Snow asked, genuinely.

"I don't know. I'm not sure that would be a good idea. I mean this is Storybrooke, not Boston."

"That is true, but if they know you the way we know you, then I think that they could handle it. We aren't that bad, are we? I mean, I know we are all storybook characters to you, but I think we could handle it if we had to pretend for a few days, don't you?" Snow questioned.

"I'll talk to Will. Who knows? She might fit in here. It would be nice to have another deputy. I'll talk to Regina once everything has calmed down. Right now, I am trying to help her find Coraline. One thing at a time, Mom, okay?" Emma replied.

"I understand, Emma. It is just that we would like to know you better. You don't like to talk about before you were with us," Snow stated.

"I know, because it doesn't matter anymore. I am here. I am home. I have a family. That is all that matters to me, now."

"You said her name was Will?" Belle questioned.

"Yeah, Willow Locksley, why? You heard of her, or something? She is a pretty well known in Boston, but I didn't think that her reputation made it this far," Emma replied.

"Locksley? As in from Nottingham? She wouldn't happen to have reddish hair would she?" Belle asked.

"Yeah, Willow has red hair and she is from England, too, why?"

"I don't think she would have a problem with us, Emma. She might like it here. Ask her," Belle suggested.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked them.

"You seriously didn't get the connection?" Belle replied.

"Come on, Emma. Even you know that story, right? Regina was dating Robin Hood."

"Yeah, so what?"

"Will Scarlet also known as Will Locksley of Nottingham is Robin's younger brother in the stories of Robin. He is the bastard son of Robert, Lord Lockley and some maiden. I know that you had to have seen the Kevin Costner movie about Robin," Belle said.

"Well, Will is girl, so I don't see how that works," Emma replied.

"And Jack the Giant Killer was actually a woman named Jacqueline. Her nickname was Jack. She actually dated your father's twin brother James there for a while," Snow added.

"Seriously? Is there no story that is safe from your world? Who else do I need to be worried about?"

"It is your world, too, Emma," Snow said, a little hurt.

"Sorry. You know this is hard for me, still. I read about your lives in tales for children. It was all make believe and fairy tales. Next you are going to tell me that Dorothy isn't really from Kansas."

"I don't know. She isn't from our land. Oz is a completely different realm," Belle stated.

"I know that much. I dated a flying monkey it seems. But, that is all water under the bridge. We've dealt with Zelena. You and David even met Glinda. By the way, did we ever get her out of that wintery place? Never mind, we need to be focusing on Coraline and helping her at the moment. Every other storybook character is going to have to take a number and get in line," Emma explained.

"Why are you so worried about Coraline, Emma? What do you know that we don't? Is there something else that you haven't told us?" Snow asked, suddenly concerned about her daughter's reaction to the whole situation.

"I don't think so, no. I just...I don't know what it is, but I can tell that she is important to my future. I don't know why, but I do. Regina is scared. She doesn't want anyone to know it, but she is. She is terrified. Coraline is her daughter and she is scared of her. I can't imagine the Hell that is in her mind right now. She is frightened of her and of the town. I understand it, but Coraline is deeper than that. Regina is...she's changed and there is something about Coraline that upsets her," Emma told them.

"I can see it, too," Snow stated.

"She's afraid of us?" Belle asked.

"Can you blame her? Her daughter has magic, comes back to change the future and used her magic to convince us all that she was your younger sister. I can completely understand why is they are both afraid."

"Well, when you put it that way…" Belle started.

"Look, I can't explain what I don't fully know or understand. But, there is something about Coraline that is drawing me to her. I don't understand it any more than Regina does. We have both had this feeling with her. It might just be the magic, but we need to find her before she does something we all might regret," Emma told them.

"Like use her magic?" Snow asked.

She awoke to a phone ringing. She didn't move because she realized that it wasn't her phone. She sighed. She remembered last night in flashes and couldn't believe that she let herself go. She ran a hand down her face when she felt the other body get out of the bed. It had been impulse, pure impulse and now Coraline was preparing her escape from a place she didn't know.

She opened her eyes and surveyed the room she was in. The bright light of the morning was pouring in through a bank of windows which were facing the harbor. She blinked and remembered that she was in Boston. She was searching for Emma's past. Something that would explain her mother's desire to be a hero. She knew she wouldn't find it in Storybrooke. Regina hadn't written about it much. She was lost.

She blinked again trying to focus on anything, she didn't care what. She needed to get her mind right. She knew that Regina and Emma would probably be looking for her by now. She would be missing. Blue and Tink would have told them. She needed to get back to minimize the fallout. She knew it, but she didn't want to go, either. She felt like she had disappointed them all and she couldn't fix it.

She sighed heavily. She leaned against the window with her forehead. The cool glass greeted her with an old familiar feeling she couldn't describe. She watched the boats in the harbor moving in and out. Her eyes missed nothing below her, but everything else around her.

She didn't care that she had gone home with someone. She really didn't. She had felt more alive in the last two days than she had for the last five years. It was weird in Boston though. Her blood didn't feel like it was on fire here, like it did in Storybrooke and in the Forest. She wondered if this is what "normal" felt like for everyone else. She had to admit magic was different in this realm, and she had yet to completely understand it. Boston was helping her see it though.

She reached down and found her pants, thankful they were at least nearby. She rifled through them until she found her cell phone. She shook her head at herself when she saw the missed calls that started this morning from Blue and then later from both Regina and Emma. She was going to be in trouble when her mother got here and she knew it. She knew that Regina was going to fly off on her. Emma was another story all together, and she was a story that she didn't know.

She heard whomever she had spent the night with coming back towards the bed room. She grabbed her dark skinny jeans and put them on, quickly. She was putting her bra and slightly wrinkled white shirt on as a young woman with auburn hair and hazel eyes entered the room on her cell phone.

"Yeah, Emma, I'll put my nose to the ground and ears to the tracks. If I hear or see her, I'll keep her here until you get here this afternoon. It's no problem, old friend."

Coraline whipped around wide-eyed. Her mind was racing. They found her quickly. She made a quick glance at the alarm clock on the bedside table. It read l2:0l. She pinched the bridge of nose willing her stress away.

"Going somewhere?" the woman asked her.

"I...need to get home. I'm sorry. I have to go," Coraline told her as she finished buttoning up her shirt.

"Wait, can you tell me one thing? What's your name? Give me that at least. I mean after last night. I would like to see you again."

"Sure. It's Coraline French," she answered and then left.

"Shit!" was all she heard as she ran down the corridor and out the Condo building to her car.

As Coraline got into her car, she realized that she had panicked. She didn't know if the woman she was with actually knew who Emma was or if it was a different Emma. She just couldn't take the chance, not at the moment. She looked at her cell phone to see what the time was. It was barely 12:15. She would have enough time to get out of Boston before Regina and Emma made it there. She wondered if she would find out any more about Emma in New York.

She dialed the number that Emma's old flat mate gave her. She was looking for a Vivian O'Hara. Vivian had been one of Emma's old bail bonds friends. She sat in the car in from a small diner and waited for the phone to be answered on the other end of the line.

"'Ello?"

Her heart sunk at the sound of the voice. She remembered it from just a few minutes ago. Suddenly, she knew that the woman she had spent the night with was Vivian.

"Shit!"

"I'm sorry, mate. Did I do something to you? If I did, I`m sorry. But, I don't rightly know this number, so could you give me a clue as to who you are. I might be able to apologize better," she replied.

"I just left you."

"You're calling me already? I don't remember giving you my number, but it seems like I did. Do you wanna come back here and talk to me? I know I'd like to talk to you."

"I can't come there."

"Why not?"

"Emma is coming there," Coraline replied.

"She is, but if they just left your little sleepy town in Maine. You have about four hours until she gets here. And, that would be with her speeding. Trust me, we've got time to talk," she pushed.

"Meet me at...South Street Diner," Coraline said, finding the sign of the diner and then she hung up.

She rested her head against the steering wheel. It was going to be a long day. She mentally calculated that she needed to be out of Boston before 3 pm. If she could do that, it would put her in New York by dinner time, depending on traffic. She would have to start her search there tomorrow. She understood why Boston was so important to Emma, but New York just seemed like a fleeting memory. It was just a blip in the little bit of story that Regina managed to give her about her other mother. She sighed.

Mentally steeling herself for the fallout that was about to happen, she got out of the car and went into the diner. She got a booth by the window so that Vivian could see when she got there. She didn't know what she was going to tell her. Hell, she didn't even know who she was until a minute ago. How did she make it all the way to Boston to hook up with one of her Ma's old friends? It was all a little too much. She guessed that it was her fate though. Nothing about her life had ever been simple and today was no different.

A waitress came to the table and took her drink order. She stared at the window watching the cars go by and wondering what Vivian drove. She shook her head. She couldn't believe how complicated things had gotten in less than twenty-four hours. She was supposed to be finding out what caused the Blackness, not screwing up her possibility of being born.

"Beating yourself up isn't going to fix whatever you're running from," Vivian told her as she sat down on the other side of the booth.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what, love?"

"Sneak up like that?"

"Years of practice, dear, many years of practice," she answered.

"I don't guess that I need to introduce myself, now, do I?"

"Not really, love. I think that Emma did that for you earlier on the phone. But, to be honest, I am wondering why you are in Boston looking for her if you knew where she was the entire time."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Coraline stated.

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong. I've been in Boston for years, dear. I have heard a lot of stories from a lot of different people, but none of them have ever given me the face that you did this morning."

"I'm sorry for running. It's kinda a family trait. It is what we do. We run when things get difficult."

"I understand. I have a very interesting family dynamic, too. I think we all do. It is how we deal with it that helps us deal with other relationships. If I did something else to upset you, today or last night, I am sorry for that, love. Truly, I didn't mean to offend," Vivian told her.

"You didn't offend me. And, I should thank you for last night. I haven't felt that alive in a very long time. I just wished that I had known that you were Emma's mentor then, I might have approached things differently. I don't want you to get the wrong impression of me," Coraline stated.

"I didn't. I am not a love 'em and leave 'em kinda girl. I really wanted your name so I could find you later. I had a good time last night, but today things are complicated. I get it. I understand. What can I do to help you?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't you start with why you are running from Emma?"

"I am not running per se. More of I left town and didn't tell anyone where I was going."

"Ah, that explains a little more about her phone call then," Vivian replied.

"Look. I came here looking for a woman named Vivian O'Hara. I know that she was one of Emma's mentors. I needed to know more about Emma and I knew that this O'Hara would know the most."

"Well, to tell you the truth, Vivian O'Hara is an undercover name that I use. My real name is Willow Redding. I am a bail bonds person and I did train Emma once she got to Boston. But, if you want to know more about Emma, you need to talk to Emma," she told Coraline.

"That is where things get really complicated."

"Then, why don't you try to explain the complications to me? I'll try to help. If I can, that is."

Regina leaned against the wall of the diner, slightly defeated. She was mad that the Wolf could read her so well, when she herself wasn't sure. She knew that she had been slowly stepping over the line between hatred and friendship with Emma, daily. She hadn't really realized that she was so dangerously close to stepping over the friendship line and telling Emma everything.

Ruby watched her. She could see the emotions flooding and pooling in Regina's eyes. She hadn't wanted to force the issue, but she felt that she must because of Coraline. Emma needed to know. It wasn't fair to either of them, the way things were with Coraline, but in her mind, Ruby felt like it was wrong that Regina hadn't told her yet.

"You need to tell her about Coraline. She deserves to know. Hell, they all do."

"I know that," Regina replied, quietly.

"Why haven't you told her, then?" Ruby demanded.

"Because, I just figured it out myself. I have only known that she is my daughter for a few days. It took her stupid stunt for me to start putting things together. You actually clued me in that something was amiss with Miss French to begin with," Regina stated.

"You just figured it out that she was Emma's too? How is that possible? Could you not see that she has Snow's chin? And she has Emma's stubborn streak along with her knack for running when things get hard. I mean I get that she has magic, both of you do, but how is she yours? In the name of anything holy, how did you two produce a child together?" Ruby asked.

"I haven't figured that out yet. I have been too busy trying to make her feel better and figure out whatever the Hell this Blackness she has spoken of is. I have had other things on my mind. I can't just know everything about magic. I have do research."

"Then let's hit the books."

"It isn't that simple. I need to find her. She is out there, with magic, in a land without it."

"She is part you and part Emma. Hopefully, she inherited your calmness and just her stubbornness. If not, then we are all in a world of trouble if she does something out there. I agree we need to find her, but YOU need to talk to Emma. I can't imagine what is going on in your head right now, Regina. But, not telling Emma that Coraline is her daughter as well and Henry's baby sister...well..."

"It wouldn`t be good, I know."

"You plan on telling her...soon."

"Yes...I will. I need to. I don't really have a choice. If I don't you will or Coraline will herself."

Regina didn't see Emma coming to the door. Ruby was too focused on Regina lo see her either. She hesitated at the door, waiting to see what Ruby was going to do. She saw her eyes flash yellow again at Regina as she backed up enough to let Regina away from the wall. Regina didn't move too far, and Emma could tell that she was using the wall to help hold herself up.

"Can you even tell her how you feel'?"

"I don't know."

"You need to, Regina. I can see what this is doing to you. I may be the only one, but I see it. You need to learn to trust her. She trusts you. If she didn't, you'd be dead ten times over by now. Surely, you know that. Do you at least trust her?"

"Yes, I trust her," she said quietly, but it was loud enough for Emma to have heard her.

Emma thought about pushing the door open and going outside to talk to them both, but she hesitated when she saw the look on Ruby's face. She couldn't quite make out the emotion, but she understood that she needed to wait. She couldn't tell if Ruby knew that she was there with her Wolf hearing or not, so she shrank back just a little from the door, but enough to still hear them. She held her breath for a second when she heard Ruby's reply to Regina's answer.

"You trust her? But, you haven't told her. That doesn't convey trust, Regina. It tells me that you are scared of her. I thought you were past that. I thought you and Emma had come to an understanding," Ruby mused.

"We have."

"Then, why haven't you told her?"

"Do think that this is easy for me?" Regina quipped.

"No. I don`t. But, I still want to know why you haven't told her. Come on, Regina. This isn`t a matter of public record. You could have told her privately by now. What are you so scared of?"

"Her."

"You're scared of Emma?" Ruby asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Wouldn't you be in my position?"

"I don't know. I think I could work with it. Heaven knows, I wouldn't mind it. It is Emma. She is easy enough to look at and appreciate, but tell me one thing, though," Ruby teased.

"What is that, Mutt?" Regina asked, her anger beginning to flare at Ruby's innuendo.

"Do you even think that Emma is cute?" Ruby questioned, teasingly.

"Ruby?!"

"Just answer the question, Queenie," Ruby teased further.

"Yes, I do," Regina replied barely loud enough for Emma to make out, but she smiled at the answer anyway.

"Then what is the problem? It is obvious by Coraline's existence that something happens soon between the two of you. Why deny it? Just tell her. But, can you wait until I can see her face?"

"Miss Lucas, you are sadly mistaken if you think that I am going to tell Emma anything about how I feel about her while you are within earshot. As for the matter of Coraline being our daughter, I am not sure how I should tell her that. How do I tell the woman who is the mother of my son that we share a daughter now as well?"

"To my face would be nice," Emma stated, walking out the door and inserting herself between them.

"EMMA!"" Regina screamed, not realizing how much she had actually heard, at her sudden presence.

"So I am Coraline's father? How does that work? And, what else aren't you telling me, 'Gina?"

**A/N: Before you all freak out on me for Will Scarlet being a girl, remember that this is my fiction. I don't own OUaT, I am just borrowing the characters for awhile. But, trust me, I started this fic before Season 4 and before OUaTiW. The Knave will make an appearance and he will still be the Knave, but will have a slightly altered. Just enjoy.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Ruby looked from Emma to Regina and back again. She saw the flash in Emma's eyes and knew that she should leave. It didn't matter how bad that she wanted to stay. This was a discussion that they needed to have in private. Ruby caught the look that Emma gave and she bowed out of the way. Ruby left them outside to hash things outs. She knew that it might take a while, but she smiled, knowing that it was about time they admitted to each other how they felt.

Emma waited for a good two minutes before she said anything. She just watched Regina and then stared at the door for a second to make sure that Ruby wasn't there. She also wanted to make sure that Ruby hadn't sent anyone else to check on them. They needed this moment, however fleeting it was, alone. She pushed the adrenaline down, hoping to stay calm, but her body was itching to move.

"Is there something that you would like to tell me?" Emma asked her.

"How much of what Ruby and I were discussing did you actually hear?"

"That isn't what I asked. Can't you just answer the question? Gah, Regina, why are you being so difficult? What is going on? First you drop the bomb on me that Coraline is your daughter, because she got hurt. So, I think that if you want my continued help with this, you better start talking."

"I'm sorry," Regina offered.

"Don't apologize. Tell me everything and don't leave anything out. I need to know everything if we are going to help her, Regina. Don't shut me out now. Help me, help you find Coraline. Tell me what I need to know. We can deal with this shit. We've dealt with a lot. Just talk to me...Please." Emma stated, ending with the plea.

Regina's head snapped up and her eyes met Emma's. Dark chocolate melted upon seeing the depth of emotion in the viridian. Emma shook her head and Regina watched as her blond hair moved slightly against her shoulders. The whole look that Emma was giving her was a mixture of pain, curiosity, and something that Regina couldn't quite identify.

"I don't know what to tell you."

"The truth would be good. What do you know? Can you tell me that much?"

"You already know everything that I know."

"Then, how come I didn't know that I was her other mother?" Emma retorted.

"Because I didn't either."

"Come on, Regina. Tell me the truth. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, I didn't know."

"Bullshit! You have kept the fact that she was your daughter a secret for days. If she told you that she was yours, why wouldn't she have told you that I was the other parent? What the Hell is going on?"

"I didn't know until yesterday. I had my suspicions about who the father might be, but trust me when I say that you weren't on that list. It wasn't until yesterday that I even entertained that she was a product of magic. She was always very cryptic about her parentage expect for pertaining to me. She always referred to you as 'they.' It wasn't until I realized that she acted like you and her eyes flashed green that things starting falling into place," Regina explained.

"Like what?"

"The fact that she didn't really look that much like me. She favors you more. She also, as Ruby has pointed out, has Snow's chin. That should have been enough for me, but it wasn't. I didn't want to think about the fact that we shared a daughter as well as a son," Regina told her.

"Am I really that bad, Regina?"

"No, Emma. It isn't that…"

"Then what the Hell is it? What was Ruby talking about that you needed to tell me? What is so wrong with us sharing another kid? Do I not love Henry enough for you? Have I not proven myself to you?"

Regina sighed. She looked down at the gravel and concrete below her feet. She sagged her shoulders in defeat. Emma could feel the air change around them, but she was still waiting for Regina to reply.

"You have."

"I have, what?"

"You have proven to me over and over again that you are good mother," Regina replied.

"Then, what is it, Regina? What aren't you telling me? Is it really that hard to just tell me?"

"Yes, it is," she replied just above a whisper.

"For fuck's sake, Regina, really? You know what? Fine, I don't care. Let's just go find Coraline. I am going to call Will back and see if she's found anything out in Boston yet," Emma stated, reaching for her cell phone, as the ice in her voice penetrated Regina's heart.

"I care for you." Regina said barely audible.

Emma dropped her hands, but still held her cell phone in her hand. She stood stark still, waiting for Regina to explain her statement further. She knew that she cared for the woman, in a fashion more than friendship, but after everything that they had been through, she never dared to speak about it. She was still afraid of Regina's wrath when it came to Henry. Henry was truly Emma's only weakness, just as much as he was Regina's. He was the one thing that they could use against each other. Emma was glad that they had finally gotten past all of that, but this...this was something new.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Emma questioned, quietly, not sure that heard Regina correctly.

"I care for you."

"That is what I thought you said," Emma replied, almost smugly.

"Emma…"

"I am not going to push for more, right now. I know how much it cost you to say that to me. But, what does that have to do with Coraline? Why didn't you just tell me when you thought you knew that she was OUR daughter? That is what I don't understand," Emma stated.

"I was scared of how you would react."

"Why? Why are you still so afraid of me? I have never done anything to threaten you, outright."

"Because…"

"Yes?"

"Look, can't we just go ahead and go to Boston."

"No!"

"Why not?" Regina asked, her anger flaring.

"Because, 'we' aren't going anywhere until you tell me what is really going on. I know that you have some sort of suspicion about what is going on. I want to know what you think. I need to know what you think about this. I am trying to understand it all and none of it is making any sense to me."

"It isn't for me either, Miss Swan."

"I think we are past that," Emma slated.

"Past what?"

"My name is Emma. Call me, Emma. Dammit! Or, you can go find Coraline in Boston all on your own. Talk to me, Regina. Tell me what you are thinking, right now."

Regina just stared at her. She didn't dare say out loud what she was thinking. It wasn't appropriate.

"Regina, listen. Don't over think it. Just say it. I'm not going to run away. I am trying to help. Let me help. I can only do that if you trust me enough to tell me the truth."

"Fine, but I warned you."

"Duly noted." Emma quipped.

"The only thing that I didn't tell you about her story is that I can control her. So could you or Snow. She bears the tattoo of the elite guard on her right bicep. It is blood magic tattoo. It seems that Belle found some of my ink or someone did. She decided to get the tattoo to support the throne, even though she knew that it was her throne to rule. She told me that the only three people who could command her were the three queens of the Forest."

"Three queens?"

"Yes, it seems your mother and I split the kingdom. In whatever happened to cause the split, it was not done in animosity, but in choice. You chose to come with me, as did Henry. He was to be king in both kingdoms after our demise. Unfortunately, the events of her life it didn't happen that way."

"Meaning?"

"We all died and she lived. Ruby and Belle raised her to the best of their ability but she still bears some ill will towards us as her parents. She is mad that we left her. Rather, I think that she is angrier with me than you. She actually seems to hate me. I don't want her to hate me."

"Sounds like we need to go to Boston and find our daughter."

"Thank you...Miss...Emma." Regina replied.

"Don't thank me yet. This discussion is far from over. I'm gonna call Will. Then we're going to talk, even if it is in the car on the way there. I think we both need to do this."

They walked back into the diner. Emma followed Regina back in as they sat back down at the booth. Snow and Belle gave them a questioning look, but didn't say anything. Ruby just smiled at them.

"Mom, I need you to do me a favor," Emma started, clearly a little unsettled.

"Anything," Snow answered quickly, happy that her daughter was asking her for help.

"I need you to watch Henry for us," Emma answered.

She could feel Regina's unhappiness about the situation, but they had no other choice. They were going to Boston and Henry needed to stay with someone. Henry would be fine with his grandparents. Emma was glad that Regina didn't voice her disapproval in Snow watching him. She also knew that they had forgiven each other to a degree and were civil to each other, now. It was still a stretch to give them time with Henry without asking Regina first. She knew that she didn't like the "idiots" parenting him. It was their best choice and she knew that Regina knew that, too.

Emma stepped away and called Will back. She got the information she needed and gave Regina a knowing look. She turned back to her mother, Snow, and smiled.

"Going somewhere?" Ruby asked them, after Emma got off the phone.

"Boston," Emma said with a finality.

"Boston?" Belle asked.

"Yes, it seems that Coraline is trying to learn more about the Savior. Somehow she thinks that learning from her and about her that she can stop the Blackness. She didn't feel comfortable talking to Emma by herself yet, it seems," Regina told them.

"So she went to Boston?" Red asked.

"Yes, Will thinks that she found her. Speaking of which I need to call Will back and find out if it was really her. I'll let you know, Regina, but either way I'll be at your house in an hour. Sound good?" Emma asked, but didn't really wait for an answer as she headed for the diner's front door.

Ruby turned to Regina and looked her in the eye. Hazel met brown and neither gave any indication of what they were thinking. Ruby continued to watch her, though, noting the emotional storm that she was going through. She knew that Regina was harboring a secret, but she wasn't going to tell, not now, anyway. She gave a silent acknowledgment to Regina letting her know, again, that she wasn't going to betray her trust when it came to her feelings about Emma.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to go get ready for my trip. Thank you for listening. I hope that we can meet again and discuss this in more detail once my daughter comes back with me," Regina told them, standing to leave.

Like Emma before, she didn't wait for them to say anything, but simply left. Ruby watched her go. Snow was watching Ruby and nudged Belle, who saw the same look in Ruby's eyes that Snow did. Belle scrunched her face up in question.

"What do you know, Red?" Snow asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"What aren't you telling us?" Snow asked her friend again.

"It isn't my place. If you want to know, ask Emma or Regina. That is all I'm going to say for now," Ruby stated standing. "I need to go check on Granny."

"Why do I feel like there is more to this story then they are telling us?" Snow asked Belle.

"There usually is when in concerns them," Belle answered, before taking a sip of her coffee.

Regina sat in her study. She didn't know what to pack or if she needed to pack anything. She wasn't sure of much right now and she didn't like it. She didn't like not knowing the outcome of the situation she found herself in, but that was how this world worked. She wasn't happy. She didn't know if she was ever going to be happy. She had to believe what Coraline told her. It was the only thing that she could hold on to, right now, because of the situation. She had allowed herself to become attached to the girl for the simple fact she wanted to be a mother.

Emma came in the house via a key that Henry had made for her. She knew that it would upset Regina, but at that moment, she didn't care. She knew that Regina was hurting and she knew why. If she stopped long enough, she would admit that she was now, too.

She didn't know what to think. She didn't know what to do. All she knew is that she didn't want Regina to be hurting. She didn't want Henry to freak out about having another sibling, especially one from the future. He had done well with his young Uncle Neal, but this was on a whole other plain of emotion for everyone. Their child, or younger sister, had come back from the future to save them.

How did one not get emotional about that? How did you process it and not freak out? Emma had no clue. She was sure that Regina didn't either.

"Hey," Emma told her joining her at the table.

"Hey."

"You okay?"

"I guess as well as could be expected at the moment."

"I gotcha."

"Do you know how long we will be gone?" Regina asked her.

"I hope no more than a day, but that depends on you and Coraline, really."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, she has obviously gone to Boston to find out more about me. I've never made it a secret that I was happy there before Henry came to get me. But, it wasn't my home. I didn't have a home until I came here. I don't know what she is thinking. I might understand how she feels but I can't know what she is thinking unless she tells me."

"I know that."

"The same goes for you, too."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It seems our daughter doesn't like to express feelings well. I guess she got that from you. If she had just told me, I would have told her anything...everything. It wouldn't have mattered to me that you were her mother, too. I would do anything for her. You know that. You've seen it with Henry."

"I have."

"But yet, you still hide behind the persona of the queen. Everyone knows that you are flawed, Regina. We all are. It is what makes us human. We are going to talk about earlier. Maybe not today, but it is going to happen. I am not going to push you, even though I want to, because I know that it might be hard for you to talk to me. But, know this. It is going to happen and soon. I need to know, too."

Regina looked up at her. She couldn't understand why all of the sudden, Emma needed to know. She figured that she was happy being the dark and just dealing with the status quo. She regarded her son's other mother and her former nemesis, with wonder. What was it about Emma that was just some damn appealing? Was it a sense of danger? That couldn't be it. Were they really that similar?

"What are you thinking about?" Emma asked her.

"You."

"Directness, I like it. At least, I know that you aren't going to sugar coat this, whatever this is," Emma told her as she ran a hand through her hair. Regina watched as her straightened curly hair fell in waves and curls. Emma must have caught her looking, because she cocked her head and completely changed the subject by saying, "I think that we need to leave Ruby in charge while we are gone. She is the only one who has been a deputy and doesn't have any personal agendas about the town. Plus we both know that we can trust her."

"She would be the best candidate for it, I agree. The only question is do you think that she'll do it. She quit working for you because she couldn't handle the blood, remember?" Regina asked.

"I remember, but I don`t think that it was all of it. She wasn`t ready to be away from Granny. Plus, now that Granny has given her more responsibility at the diner she has blossomed into a more mature business-minded woman. She'll do fine. I know that Snow might have a problem with it, but I'll deal with my mother. I'll make her see my point. Besides she'll have enough to worry about dealing with Henry and Neal."

"Why are you planning for things to go wrong?" Regina asked suddenly.

"Because we are responsible adults now, it is what we do."

"But, why, Emma?"

"Because I don't want to have to be worried about Henry."

"Why are you worried about Henry, dear?" Regina asked her.

"I don't know. I just am. But, I think that I am more worried about dealing with Coraline right now."

"She scares you?"

"She doesn't scare you?" Emma quipped.

Regina smiled. There was the Miss Swan she knew. She was turning back into the scared woman that had first come to Storybrooke bringing a runaway Henry home. She found her home here, but it was Henry that brought her back. Now, they were both going after their daughter. They had to be missing something and Emma felt that whatever it was, it was huge.

"Emma, she is our daughter. We can't let her frighten us. We have to be there for her. We aren't in her future. We don't even know when she is born. Whatever happens to her, she is blaming us partially. I will do anything to make sure that OUR daughter doesn't want for anything, including her parents. I would think that you would be on board with that," Regina told her.

"Oh, I am so on board with that. I don't want anyone to have to go through what I did. That is why I am happy that Henry had you. His childhood didn't suck. It was epically fantastic, but it didn't suck. He never knew what it was like to be bounced around from home to home, never knowing if he would ever have a real family, never knowing if he was just a meal ticket or never knowing he wasn't loved."

"You shouldn't have either," Regina offered. "I would change that if I could, but I can`t. No one deserves that, Emma. No child should ever wonder if they are loved."

"You were loved, Regina," Emma replied.

"By a father who sat back and let my mother abuse me and my love for her to get what she wanted and by an abusive mother, who used my want for her love to control me, mold me and break me at her will. Yes, I grew up in a loving home, too, Emma," Regina quipped.

"I...I`m sorry."

"Don't be. If we hadn't had our misgivings as children we wouldn't be who we are today. And on top of that, we wouldn't have Henry. We are who we are so we could have him," Regina told her. "That is our fate. And, now, we share a daughter. A daughter who needs our help against a foe we know nothing about, and as usual we are going in head first into the fray, not worrying about ourselves or what happens to us. We are only worried about our children. I think that makes us pretty good parents, don't you? I know we are doing a better job than our own did with us."

"That is true. We are some pretty awesome parents. Damn it, I hate it when you have a reasonable point. It makes it harder to argue against. But, then again, Snow didn't have to put me in the wardrobe. I don't understand why she still can't understand why that bothers me. Her idea of good parenting was sending me away when times got tough. Guess I learned that lesson well, I did it with Henry, too."

"You did, but it was for the best."

"She'll argue the same thing."

"You did break the curse."

"You cast it."

"I did, and I still don`t regret it. I don't regret casting it at all. It gave me Henry, happiness and finally you. I would have never had any of that back in the Enchanted Forest."

"You still don't have me," Emma quipped, cocking an eyebrow in defiance.

"It was just a figure of speech, Miss Swan."

"Emma...my name is Emma."

"Fine then, Emma," Regina huffed in response.

"That's better."

"Why are you here?"

"I told you that we are going to talk."

"We are talking," Regina stated.

"About us?"

"What is there to talk about, Emma? There really isn't an us. They are just feelings and innuendo."

"I am going to have to call bullshit on that, Regina."

"Excuse me?"

"We have a daughter."

"What does that mean?"

"We created a daughter."

"I know this."

"So there has to be something there more than just feelings and innuendo."

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"How did two people of the same sex have children in the Enchanted Forest, Regina?"

"I don't know. It never really happened. When it did, it was so rare that it was hidden. The only magic that I know is strong enough to forgo the abilities of biology is True Love."

"We have a daughter," Emma stated, again.

"Are you trying to tell me that you are my true love, Emma?"'

"It could be worse, right?"

"Oh, yes, Emma, it could. I will say that you aren't anywhere near the lover that your dear departed Grandfather was. Or, even better, you weren't marked to be my true love like Robin was. Also, I can say that mother can't rip your heart out and crush in front of me, now. Since she is dead, thanks to your mother. It is quite refreshing when I think about it that way, darling. Yes, it could be very worse," Regina mused.

"Well when you put it that way, I am a fucking catch of a lifetime."

"You should be, Emma. You will make someone very happy. I'm sure. Gods know, that you of all of us deserve it more. Especially more than your idiotic parents, I tell you that much."

"Careful, Regina. They are still my parents. I might not love them like I should, but they are still my parents. But, I believe that you got a raw deal, too. You deserve your happiness, Regina. I hope that you find it. I really do. If by some off chance fate decides that I am the person to make you happy, then I will do my best to keep you happy. I can tell you that much, your majesty," Emma told her.

Regina's head snapped up and she stared into her perfect green eyes. _Damn, Emma and her Charming blood. _She didn't know what to think about what the Savior had just told her. She cocked her head and she was sure that the vein in her forehead was popping like it always did when she thought too hard or was too emotional about anything.

"Stop over thinking it, Regina. You're beautiful. You'd make anyone happy because you love so fiercely. I don't know what you want. It doesn't matter right now. What matters is our daughter."

"But, you just told me..."

"Does that surprise you?"

"But, you're Snow's daughter," Regina said like it explained away everything.

"And, I'll be the first to tell you that I am far from perfect. I am her daughter and her blood, but I don't have her sensibilities. I grew up different. I am a little more accepting than they are. Just saying. I tend to see things more grayly than they do. You should know that by now."

Just then, Emma's phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and stared at the caller ID. She couldn't believe that Will was already calling her. This had to be good news.

"We need to go to the diner, before we leave," Emma told her standing up.

Ruby was cleaning off the tables in the front windows of the diner. She looked up just in time to see Emma pulling into a parking space right in front of the diner. She wasn't surprised to see Regina get out of the cruiser, too. She went back to cleaning tables, just wondering why they weren't already on the road to Boston by now. She looked up into Emma's perfect green eyes as she and Regina sat down in the front booth/table combination. She cocked her head in question but didn't say anything.

"Coffee, black and a hot chocolate with cinnamon for Emma, please, Ruby." Regina told her.

Ruby just nodded and went to the counter to get their drinks. She watched them from her vantage point behind the counter. She noticed that Emma seemed tense and Regina was still trying to reign in her emotions. They were definitely off their game. She could have tried to listen to their conversation if she had wanted, but she wanted to give them space. She just wanted them as they interacted with each other. It was almost amusing to watch them trying to not react to each other sitting next to each other like they were.

She grabbed both drinks and started to head back to their table. She watched Regina more this time as she scoffed at Emma pulling out her cell phone. She set their drinks down. Emma mumbled something of a thanks and Regina just nodded at her. She could smell the emotions flowing of Regina and decided to go back behind the counter to give them some space. Whatever was happening between them, it was theirs to deal with, but secretly Ruby hoped they would just jump each other soon and get it over with. Everyone, well maybe not Snow, would be happier because of it.

Emma made some quick phone calls. She was amazed at the awareness that Emma still gave the diner even though she was on the phone. It was the first time that Ruby saw her in this mode. It was different, but it reminded her of the woman that had stayed in Granny's that night after bringing Henry back. There was something different in the way she was acting. It was almost as if she was part wolf, too. She was reacting and acting like she was on edge and hyper-sensitive to what was going around her. Her eyes were darting around the diner, while Regina was just staring into her cup of coffee.

Ruby couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed the coffee carafe and crossed the diner. She stopped at their table, silently giving Regina a look asking if her if she wanted more coffee.

"No, thank you, Miss Lucas. I am fine for now. Emma is going to need another soon."

Ruby just looked at her. She didn't know what was bothering Emma so much right now, but she was sure that she wasn't just going to walk away this time. She pulled out the chair at the end of the table and sat down, placing the coffee carafe on the table near her. She noticed that Emma had sat her cell phone on the table in front of her, like she was expecting a call.

"Uh-uh, what's going on?" Ruby asked.

"We need to talk to you, Wolf Pup."

"You need to talk to me?"

"Yes, we do," Emma added, like it explained the entire situation.

"Well, you mind cluing me into whatever it is. Contrary to popular belief, wares can't read minds. So, you wanna tell me what is stressing you two out so much?"

"You already know why we are stressed, Miss Lucas," Regina stated.

"Besides that, Queenie. It is rolling off you both like waves. It's sickening. So what gives? Tell me."

"We are waiting for the rest of them to join us," Emma told her.

"The rest? Who else is coming? And, why can't you just tell me first?"

"Because that would be rude and I don't feel like repealing myself multiple times. I'm sorry, Miss Lucas, but you will just have to wait," Regina told her and then turned lo Emma lo ask. "Was it her?"

"It was. She wants me to call back in an hour. She is trying to talk to her at the moment and she is afraid that if she talks to us longer, it'll spook Coraline," Emma replied.

"Your friend Will already found her?"

"It would seem so, Ruby."

The look that Emma was giving her meant that there was definitely more to this story than she was letting on. She knew also that Regina wasn't going to let her explain anything until everyone else, whoever they were, showed up for this...briefing of sorts from the Mayor and the Sheriff. The fact that she just realized that it was going to be a briefing made the hair on the back start to stand up.

The bell over the diner's door jingled and announced someone was coming in. It made Ruby turn. She had her back to the door so she didn't see anyone approaching. She wasn't that surprised to see Henry, David and Snow coming in and sitting down at the table joining them. However, it was the fact that Belle came in alone shortly after that actually surprised her, followed by Leroy and Doc. They joined the table and sat down. Red stood up, quickly and took their drink orders.

She came back to the table an few minutes later with a round of sweet teas and a few coffees, plus another hot chocolate with cinnamon for Henry. After the drinks were passed around, Ruby resumed her seat in the chair at the end of the table. She noted that Leroy and Doc were standing behind the Charmings and as usual Leroy didn't look happy to be there.

"So, Sister, what's up with the impromptu council meeting, huh?" Leroy asked, obviously agitated.

"There have been some developments in the location of Miss French."

"Uh, hello, Belle is right there," Leroy stated, pointing at her.

"Not, that Miss French, dwarf." Regina hissed.

"Regina…" Emma started.

"I'm sorry, but I believe that we should have already been on the road according to your calculations."

"You're right, but we needed to do this first," she told Regina and then turned back to the crowd at the table. "Thank you all for coming. I know that this was short notice, but my friend in Boston has found Miss French and she is currently trying to convince her not to leave until Regina and I get there. This is where all of you come in to play for the next day or so."

"What do you need, Emma?" David asked the concern in his voice evident.

"I need for you and Snow to watch Henry for us. We are both going and we want to make sure that he is going to be safe and goes to school. We don't plan on being gone long. Hopefully we'll be back tomorrow sometime in the late afternoon."

"So why are we here, then? You don't need us to guard the kid, do you? What is going on that you haven't really told us, Sister?" Leroy asked.

"As you have so graciously pointed out, Leroy, there is more to what is going on right now. Which is why we have asked you all to join us this evening? We will tell you more as it becomes relevant to Storybrooke. Right now, I need to put some things in place before we go. We need to make sure that the town is cared for while we are gone," Regina stated.

"It isn't going to be a problem. We'll take care of things while you are both gone. We've done it before. We can do it, again." Snow said.

"Actually, that is why we are here, Mom," Emma stated, getting everyone's attention by not calling her Snow this time, before she continued to the entire group. "Both the Sheriff and the Mayor will be gone. This means that we will have to name a council member to serve as acting mayor and the head of the town until we get back. We've, both, decided that we would like it to be Ruby."

There were gasps around the table. Ruby just stared at them. She saw the resoluteness in their looks.

"Why me?"

"Because you aren't family," Regina said.

"Because you know more about what is really going on than anyone else here," Emma stated.

"And, because you are you, Wolf Pup," Regina added.

"Excuse me, but Ruby?" Leroy asked bringing them all back from their surprise.

"Got a problem with it, grumpy little man?" Red quipped quickly.

"And, you have teeth," Emma mused, smiling at her friend's easy transition.

"No, I am good," he answered, backing down.

"Now, if no one else has anything to say. We need to talk to Snow in private. Thank you all for coming," Regina told them as they all left.

She knew that it was hard for Snow to hear that Emma would pick Ruby over her for the emergency leader, but it had to be done. Snow and Charming would back her because Emma willed it, even if they didn't agree with the situation. They waited for everyone to leave, but noticed that Henry and Charming hung around. Regina started fidgeting and Emma finally noticed that her father and son hadn't vacated the booth, yet. She gave Charming a silent look. He got the message and leaned over to Henry, whispered something in his ear, and then they both left.

"What was that about, Emma?"

"I need you to calm down, Snow. It wasn't personal. And, it wasn't Regina's decision. It was mine."

"But, why?" Snow asked, obviously hurt.

"Ruby has been both a deputy and a friend. She'll do fine. We didn't want a war while we are gone. Some people still think that you should be ruling town like a queen. This is a democracy and the town bylaws allow us to appoint someone in our absence. I don't know if we are going to be gone longer than a day. I really don't and I need to know that I have your support in this."

"You have it, Emma, always. I am sorry that you felt the need to have to ask me that, but I will always support you no matter what. You should know that. You're my daughter. I love you," Snow told her.

"That is why I have to tell you something that is going to be a bit of a shock."

"Just tell me, Emma. I don't want you to hide anything from me. We were friends before we knew each other as mother and daughter. I would hope that meant that you trusted me enough to tell me anything. I don't want you to feel like you can't tell me something because of your past or my past. That isn't relevant anymore."

"I am glad you said that, Mom," Emma told her. "This isn't going to be an easy conversation for either of us. I just want you to know that up front. I just don't know how else to tell you but bluntly. It is about Coraline."

"By the Gods, woman, just tell her already," Regina huffed. "We don't have time to be wasting. It is getting darker as the day wares on. We need to be leaving."

"I know. I am sorry," Emma told Regina before turning back to Snow. "The thing is, Mom. Coraline is also my daughter."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out which way is going to be quicker to get to Boston," Emma told her.

"You don't know?"

"Well it has been a few years since I've made the trek, so yeah, I don't know."

"I'm sorry. I'm just on edge. I don't like this."

"And, you think I do?" Emma questioned in response.

Regina flinched. She just wanted to get to Coraline. She wasn't going to feel better until she saw her again. She knew that it wasn't rational, but it was her daughter. It would have been the same way with Henry if he was missing. Neverland...she didn't want to think about that right now.

"It'll be okay, Regina."

"Don't stop telling me that," she replied.

"I thought you hated the 'Charming' optimism."

"Sometimes, I'll admit that it is needed."

"I'll remember that later."

Regina laughed lightly. She actually gave Emma a slight smile. She watched as Emma plugged away at her GPS entering her old address for directions. She picked a route and began to pull away from the curb. She headed out of town and over the line. Regina sat back in her seat and tried to get comfortable. She idly wondered, again, how long the trip was going to be.

"It isn't going to be that bad," Emma told her.

"Can you read my mind now?" Regina asked her.

"No. I just understand what you are feeling and why you are fidgety. It will be okay. Just stay calm and breathe. This is going to take us about three to four hours to get there, if I don't speed too much."

"You are the Sheriff. Go as fast as you deem it necessary to go. And, yes, that was an order from the Mayor."

Emma laughed, but she knew what Regina meant. Regina was actually giving her permission to drive unsafely for once. She was that adamant about them getting to Boston...tonight.

"It is barely after five, Regina. We'll be fine. Just relax. I got this."

"That is only partially what scares me."

"I scare you?"

"To a degree, yes, you do," Regina answered.

"You want to have this conversation, now?" Emma asked only slightly surprised.

"No time like the present. I can't go anywhere. I don't have any magic over the town line. You basically have me at your mercy, Sherriff. I can't do anything that you don't want me to. I can't do anything that I would want to with magic. I see this as something that you would like, is it not?" Regina asked.

"I want to talk to you. I don't want it to be forced. This isn't exactly what I meant about us talking about it later, but you're right. You can't go anywhere. But, that doesn't mean that I am ready for this discussion. I mean, you didn't really give me a choice in the matter back at the diner with Ruby."

"I didn't have one either."

"I know."

"Then, what is it?"

"I really haven't had a chance to digest it all. First of all, we have a daughter...together. That thought alone is daunting in itself. Then, when I ask you how that could happen, you don't really know except for magic and the possibility of True Love. Which brings me to the last thing that caught me completely off guard, you care for me. I think it is more than that, but I am not going to push."

"Why not? You have in any other situation. What makes this one so special?" Regina inquired.

"You."

"No, you are not allowed to do that. You can't blame this all on me. It isn't fair."

"I didn't say that I was blaming anything on you. I simply stated that you make this situation special. I am not sure how you'll respond to anything I say and that is a little scary. I know what you are capable of doing when you get angry. I don`t want to make you angry, Regina. Is that a problem?"

"No."

"Look, I am just as weirded out by this as you are."

"That isn't a word, Miss Swan."

"Sure it is. Anyway, I am not trying to argue with you. I want to know what you feel."

"What I feel?"

"Yes, what you feel. I know that you have been hurt in the past. Emotions aren't something that you show easily. I get it. Above everyone else back in Storybrooke, I get it. You can't lie to me anyway. I always know when you are lying. If you don't want to talk, we don't have to," Emma offered.

"We have nothing else to do for the next few hours; we might as well."

"We could play 'I spy'," Emma stated.

"As much fun as that sounds, no," Regina replied.

"You like to spoil my fun, don't you?"

"It isn't so much as spoiling it; it was more of the fact that you are Snow's daughter."

"That is a problem for you, isn't it?" Emma asked.

"It does make caring for you difficult. On one hand, I know that it could upset Snow and that makes me happy. On the other hand, I know that it might put you in a difficult position with your mother. I wouldn't want you to suffer on my account. I believe I have caused you enough suffering to last anyone a lifetime. So in the end, I favor towards that instead of revenge on Snow," Regina explained.

"So, now, I have to make the decision?"

"No, Dear, I didn't say that. I was just stating that caring for you will cause you pain in one of two ways. It will either be directly by me or directly by your mother. I have chosen to keep my emotions and thoughts to myself. By doing that, I have removed the problem from the equation and everyone can remain happy like they already are," Regina stated.

"But you aren't happy," Emma replied.

"Who says I am not?"

"Your eyes."

"Em-ma…"

"Listen, it's okay. I get it. I am not the easiest person to like. Then there is the problem with my lineage, but that didn't stop you from loving Henry."

Regina turned in her seat to stare at her. When Emma turned to meet her gaze, Regina simply shook her head and pointed back at the road. She saw Emma's smile get bigger.

"You can't deny it, can you?"

"Why should I? I love my...our son. He has made me happier than anyone else in a very long time."

"I know. I also know what it was like for you when I showed up, when you thought I was going to take him from you. I know what you've been through for him, with him, and to get him. I applaud you for that. I know that you love Henry."

"Then, what are you asking me?"

"When did you start to have feelings for me?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It obviously does."

"Why?"

"Because our daughter came back to save us."

"But, why does it matter when I started to care for you, Miss Swan?"

"Stop with that. Call me Emma, and just answer the question. It isn't that hard. When?"

"In Neverland."

"That long?" Emma asked full of surprise.

"Yes, that long."

"And, you never thought to tell me?"

"I tried once." Regina admitted.

"When?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, it does. I want to know. I think I've earned that right, haven't I?" Emma asked her.

"Yes, you have."

"So, when?"

"I really don't think that it is that important."

"Sure it is."

"Why is this so important to you?"

"Besides Coraline?" Emma asked in response.

"Yes, besides our children, why is it so important to you?"

"Maybe, because I've cared about you as well. I didn't know how you would respond to any advances that I would make towards you, so I never did anything overt. I just tried to be nice and make sure that everyone knew that you were changing. Eventually, I wasn't the only one who saw it."

"What about your mother?"

"What about her?" Emma asked.

"Does she know?"

"That I like you? No, I haven't told her that yet. I was waiting to tell her when we got back, but I think the little tidbit about Coraline being mine kinda crushed her dreams a little. She isn't stupid, just naïve. She'll eventually figure it out on her own and then she'll come question me about it, like she has with everything else," Emma explained.

"Does that bother you?" Regina asked.

"No, not really. Should it? Wait, does it bother you?"

"No, it doesn't bother me, Emma. I just don't want to be the reason that you don`t have a good relationship with your parents. I've already caused enough damage in that department."

"You cast the curse. You weren't the one that sent me away. Eventually, she is going to have to own up to her own mistakes in that situation and quit blaming you. She had a choice and she made it. I don't agree with it. Right now, we both agree to disagree about it. That is not your fault," Emma said.

"She`ll see it differently."

"Then let her. It is her problem, not mine. I'm a grown woman. If she wants someone to dote on, she has Neal to deal with. I am sure that he will love it."

"I didn't mean to upset you."

"It isn't your fault."

"I brought it up. I cast the curse. And, I shouldn't have remained silent. I kept the truth from you because I was selfish. There is plenty to blame me for, Emma, especially to your parents. Hell, even Henry blamed me. It is easy to do. The only thing is that you don't blame me."

"Your choices affected me, yes, but it was the choices of others that caused me to be where I was and what I went through. There could have been other options. They didn't try. They locked on to the one chance that they saw as the only way to save themselves. My life wasn`t thought about it. I was born to be the Savior. It didn't matter how it happened but I was going to be this person. That was all they thought about."

"That is a very cynical way of thinking," Regina mused.

"You didn't grow up here. It is easy to become disillusioned with the establishment. Life isn't easy. I've had to fight for everything that I have, everything that I wanted, and to survive. Maybe it was to make me tougher and more spirited. I don't know. But, I decided early enough that I was going to make my own destiny. I was going to live my life my way and I was going to be damned if I was going to let anyone else tell me otherwise."

"That is a good mentally, I believe," Regina replied.

"Not when you do things my way."

"Which is?"

"I tend to over react on the violent side. I don't think things through. I would rather fight someone than back up and think things through first. You of all people should know that. I've hit you. It makes liking me harder for those around me."

"Not really."

"Well, not you, you like violence."

"What an awful thing to say," Regina retorted.

"Isn't it the truth?"

"The only people I have ever sought out for violence were your parents."

"And then you cursed an entire kingdom," Emma added.

"The curse wasn't violent. It was deplorable, but not violent. No one was hurt because of the curse. No one was injured. They just didn't know who they were. I didn't raise an army to destroy someone. I kept an army to defend my lands and myself. I personally sought out your parents."

"True and they did the same."

"I don't see how raising an army for the sole purpose of killing me isn't considered violent."

"Yeah, well, I don't think that they had much choice."

"They could have let me kill them," Regina added.

"See and that is why we get along. You're amazing sarcastic wit is astounding. Plus, I know that you would have killed them given the chance. I am sure that you tried, but in the end...and I mean now, you realized, too late, it seems. It wouldn't have solved your anger, grief or need for vengeance."

"No, it wouldn't. It is a dangerous and dark slope. I was pushed hard by not only my mother but also by Rumple. I think I learned to forgive your mother years ago, but my need for vengeance, my want for her punishment at my own hand, outweighed the desire to just simply live," Regina explained.

"It does make loving someone difficult. What changed? Why did you stop going after her?"

"The curse and then Henry."

"Ah, the heart of the truest believer saves the day again."

"That he did."

"How do you think he is going to take it about Coraline?"

"I have no idea."

"Do you think that he'll think we are trying to replace him?"

"I doubt it. He knows that we love him. He shouldn't feel like we are replacing him. He would know that we love him just as much as we will love Coraline. Why do you ask? Are you still upset about Neal and your parents?" Regina asked her.

"It just gets to me sometimes. I get that they weren't there for me and they want that. What mother doesn't? I wish that I had that with Henry, but I wasn't in a good place. He needed more than I could give, you know? And, then you gave me the fake memories. So, in a way, I did end up getting it. Thanks for that, again, by the way. It just seems selfish on Snow's part, having another kid. I mean I want siblings, but now, my kids are going to have an uncle that is around their age or younger. Our family tree is seriously fucked up. I can't imagine what this going to do them as they grow up together. I mean, Henry technically out ranks Neal in the line to throne and he'll be older than Neal, but still the younger heir. It's a mess," Emma stated.

"That is if you allow Henry to be named as their crown prince," Regina told her.

"What does that mean?"

"You are next in line, dear. Henry after you and then Neal, but ultimately, the decision on who is to rule after Snow's demise, whenever that may be, would be you. You are the crown princess. Why do you think that the towns people let you get away with so much and don't fight you on things? You are their princess and the savior. They'll listen to you because you are Snow's daughter. Your blood affords you more respect than your actions to a lot of the town."

"I don't want that. I never wanted that. How do I make it stop?"

"Being with me would do it," Regina teased.

"Seriously, now, you joke about it."

"Well, it's true. I don't know how they will react when you tell them that Coraline is your daughter, too. Now, wait and tell them that we made a child together. That is going to go over just as well as last curse with Zelena's memory wiping addition. They aren't going to be pleased with you. It certainly isn't going to win you any favors, I'll tell you that."

"I don't care."

"You should."

"Why because they are my subjects?"

"Yes," Regina replied, making her face stone again and hiding her emotions.

"You want to know something?" Emma asked her trying to ease their emotions.

"Sure," Regina replied.

"I think I began to feel something for you in Neverland, too," Emma confessed.

Snow was still sitting in the booth hours later. Her hands were wrapped around the coffee mug she had been sipping, out of earlier. She was looking off and was completely dazed. The look on her face had been plastered there since Emma and Regina left an hour before. Ruby had been watching them talk, but had been good and not eaves dropped. Now, as she looked at her friend, she wished she had. She couldn't imagine what they had said to her. Ruby finally couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed a tray from behind the counter and went over to the booth to clean it off and talk to Snow.

"Hey."

"Ruby?"

"Yeah, Snow?"

"Does she love her?"

"Does who love who, Snow?"

"You're friends with Emma. Does she love Regina? I mean, does she really love her?"

Ruby sat down. This was not what she was expecting. Her clear blue eyes met the questioning hazel. She didn't know what Emma had told her and she didn't know how much to divulge, either. Snow was her friend, but she was Emma's mother. Emma was her friend, Goddaughter, and over all drinking buddy, but she was Snow's daughter. It was a fine line and one that she didn't want to cross.

"What are you talking about?" Ruby asked her.

"You know exactly what I am talking about, Red. You know something. I can see it on your face. What haven't you told me? Does Emma love Regina?" Snow demanded.

"Whoa, calm down. I don't know. I do know that Coraline is also her daughter. I can't explain that. I don't know what to tell you. I don't know if they conjured Coraline in the future or something else. Magic isn't really my forte, being a wolf is," Ruby stated.

"I know that, but…"

"But, what?"

"I…I…I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean you don't know what to do?" Ruby asked her.

"It's Regina, Ruby. She is with Regina. How am I supposed to react to that?"

"Like you don't know what's going on, because we don't."

"They have a daughter."

"They already have a son," Ruby added.

"This is different."

"How?"

"Because she is theirs."

"And, Henry isn't."

"Henry isn't Regina's."

"Don't let her hear you say that," Ruby warned.

"You know what I mean," Snow replied.

"No, actually, I don't. But, given this reaction, I can see why Emma came to me be interim mayor. You need to go and take care of your son and grandson. I am sure that David is waiting for you at home. Try not to think about it. I am sure that they will explain everything when they get home. They may not even know how it happens. Coraline from what I understand has been pretty vague about it. Hell, she might not even know."

"The diary!"

"The what?"

"Coraline's journal," Snow stated.

"You wouldn't. Besides, it was Regina's. You wouldn't be able to read it. It has a blood magic lock on the words. Coraline could read it because she is Regina's. You wouldn't be able to at all. It would look like blank paper."

"But, Coraline is finishing it. I would be able to read the end. I could find out things."

"Really, Snow. You would invade the privacy of your granddaughter just to get an answer to a question that you really don't want an answer to. Wow, that is mature. I am going to need you to grow up and put your big girl panties on. Go home to your husband and talk to him. See what he says. And, for the love of Emma, don't tell Henry that Coraline is his baby sister."

"Why not?" Snow asked, cocking her head in naivety.

"Are you fucking serious?"

"What?"

"Everyone in town thinks that she is Belle's little sister. Do you know what that would do to him? 'Hey, kid, just so you know, your moms had a daughter, but we don't know how. By the way, it's Coraline. You're a big brother.' That would be insane. He has been through enough. Leave him out of it, Snow. You have questions, I get it. Hell, I am sure that Emma and Regina do, too. Let them figure it out and then, let them tell you. Don't push Emma away further."

Snow sat there and regarded her friend's words. They were true. She did have a tumultuous relationship with her daughter. She knew that Neal complicated things further, but she saw the way that Henry and Emma were with Neal. She had always wanted a big family. Now that she had it, she would end up destroying it because she had to know. Was she willing to lose Emma, again? That was the real question that Ruby asked her. Could she handle being the reason that Emma left her, again? Once through the wardrobe because of the curse, twice as they fought to save Henry in Neverland, third when Pan cast the second curse, and fourth with birth of Neal…Snow wondered if they would survive another push apart.

"I don't want to. I want my family. All of it. I don't want anyone to be in pain."

"And, neither does Emma. Besides, Regina is your family. You've forgiven her. She's changed. They both have. They understand each other. They have a connection that you can never understand," Ruby told her.

"Yeah, and what's that?"

"You mean, besides Henry, magic."

Snow knew that Ruby was right. She needed to wait for Emma to tell her however she felt. It wouldn't do for her to go off before she had the facts. She had to remember that she didn't want to upset Regina either. She knew that Regina deserved her own happiness, but Snow now had to look inside herself and see if she was willing to let it be with her daughter.

"But, it's Emma."

"And what is so wrong with that?"

"Nothing, I just never thought that Regina liked women."

"Snow, Regina had both men and women when we were in the Enchanted Forest. Her orgies were something of legend in the pubs and taverns. For someone who lived on the run and in the forest, I know that you frequented those establishments. We didn't care about it then. Why do you care about it now?" Ruby asked her, trying to temper her anger.

"Because it is my daughter."

"And, if it were me?"

"Then, I would wish you all the happiness with her," Snow told her.

"Regina was right when she said that you lived by a double standard. Grow up, Snow. Look around you. This isn't the Enchanted Forest. These people aren't your subjects. They are your fellow townsfolk. No one here is better than anyone else. We are equal. Regina cursed us, but she gave us so much more in that curse. If you can't see that, then you are as blind and naïve as the child that hurt her so deeply all those years ago. Grow up. Regina has. Emma has. So has most of the town. Because I promise you this, right now, you decide to oppose them when they get back and you will start a war that you cannot and will not win. Emma will take her side and you know it."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because you would ask Emma to choose between you and her children. Who do you think will win that battle? I'll give you a hint. It wouldn't be you," Ruby told her, grabbed the coffee carafe and walked off in a huff.

Emma pulled her phone out. She knew that she shouldn't be on it while she was driving, but it was Ruby so it had to be important. She had told the Wolf that she would text her when they got to Boston so she could relay the message that they had made it safely. They were coming up on a toll road anyway. Emma needed a break. The drive was becoming monotonous.

"Hold on, Rubes," Emma said into the phone as she laid it on her lap.

As she looked forward, she realized that there was construction on the road. It would take them longer, because her GPS didn't know. Traffic was flowing but at a crawl. Now she didn't feel so bad about taking the call. She looked over at Regina who had falling asleep about twenty minutes ago, mid-conversation. Emma hadn't the heart to wake her. She knew that she was emotionally drained and without her magic, who knew what else. She needed her rest. Plus this gave Emma time to think about everything. She finally had some alone time.

"What's up, Ruby?" she said picking up her phone.

"I might have to kill your mother," she replied.

"What did she do?"

"She knows about you and Regina."

"Knows what exactly?" Emma asked her.

"She knows that you like each other. She wasn't very…accepting. I really want to smack her upside the head. Why did you have to off so close to the full moon?"

"Ruby, you know why we left," Emma stated.

"I know, your kid. Find her yet? Wait, there yet?"

"No, I just ran into some construction and there is no nice way around it. We are still about an hour or so away. Well, we were. So go back to what Snow said," Emma told her.

"She told me that she didn't know if she could accept you two."

"And, what did you say to her?" Emma asked, really wanting to know.

"I told her that if she pushed you hard enough away from Regina that she would lose you for good this time. And with that loss, she would lose her grandchildren and any hope that you would be a big family. Hell, I actually cussed."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"That I cussed?"

"You do that daily, Ruby. I mean what she said. She is set in her ways. She tries to rationalize things based on what she knows, not what she feels, Rubes. She only uses emotion when it comes to Dad. Hell, you've seen that," Emma told her.

"She is your mother!"

"Yelling at me isn't going to make it any better," Emma replied.

"But…grr…can I at least slap that smile off her face?"

"RUBY!"

"Sorry, I just…you're my friend. She's my friend, but this is killing me. I'm on your side if you didn't already know. I hope you two the best. You're perfect for each other. But, you have to do me one favor," Ruby told her.

"Yeah, Red, what's that?"

"You have to tell me how she is in bed," Ruby stated.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now? I don't think so. You'll just have to let your imagination run with that one, Rubes. That is so never going to happen. Sorry, Wolfy."

"Wolfy?

"Would you rather I call you Wolf Pup like Regina?" Emma asked her seriously.

"No, that is Regina's. I get it though. I understand why you are so good together."

"Care to clue me in to that, then," Emma said.

"You both have dark childhoods and you did whatever you had to survive. You bottled it all in and started to run when things got emotional. Regina did the opposite. She let it all hang out. If she was mad, the whole world knew she was mad. You temper each other."

"Huh?"

"You're the first person that I've seen her hold her tongue for. And, you have admittedly stated that you find it hard not to lash out at her, when you would normally just leave. You bring out the best in each other. You share magic and together your magic can do anything. And, now, I seriously mean anything because you have a beautiful daughter," Ruby told her.

"Don't need a pep talk, Rubes."

"I know. I know. I just…you're good together. Just think about it. I promise that I'll stay out of it. Well, I'll try anyway."

"Are you calm, now, Rubes?"

"Yes, I am. Thanks, Emma. Just remember to think about it. She might surprise you."

"She already has," Emma told her, hanging up the phone.

Emma dropped her cell into the cup holder in the console. She looked over to see that Regina was awake and staring at her. She looked like she waiting for something.

"What's wrong?" she finally asked.

"Nothing, just some construction. It is slowing us down, but unfortunately we aren't in area that I could take a detour. We'll just have to ride it out. Sorry. Google didn't really prepare me for this. Hopefully will be out of it soon," Emma told her.

"That isn't what I meant," Regina replied.

"Then what did you mean?"

"Ruby called you."

"She did."

"Why?"

"She got into it with Snow and she needed to yell at someone. She figured that I would be the best option because I could only yell back. That way she wouldn't phase with her anger."

"Your mother has that ability with anyone, dear. That is nothing new. Did she say why?"

"She did," Emma replied, punching the GPS hoping for an alternate route.

"And?"

"And, what?"

"Are you going to tell me?" Regina questioned, sitting up a little more fully in her seat, stretching her neck and back in the process.

"You really get off on my making my mother miserable, don't you?" Emma countered.

"It does bring a slight joy, yes. I won't deny it. Old habits and all."

"That's bullshit, but okay."

"No, it really isn't. We have been at odd for most of our adult lives. Whereas she might not wish me ill, ill things have happened to me because of her. Where I wished her ill, it only came back on me. You would think I was a masochist because of our awesomely epic love-hate relationship. Just remember that it wasn't always like this. I have tried to not hate your dear mother, but sometimes her sickeningly sweet optimism and happiness make me want to choke the life out of her. It is good to know that I am not the only one," Regina explained.

"Well, that is going to make Thanksgiving interesting."

"Don't forget Christmas," Regina added.

"Did you just make a joke? Did you really just make a joke about a family dinner with me? That did not just happen. You didn't do that. Regina Mills doesn't joke," Emma stated.

"You've just never given me the correct occasion, dear. Your mother is usually the butt of all my jokes. You just earn a lot of my sass and sarcasm. Your father…well, I'll be nice."

"No, oh, no…now you have to tell me," Emma demanded.

"He is a mix of both. I see how you are like him, but he takes Snow's side even when he doesn't want to sometimes. I can see it in his eyes. He is an idiot in love and that rules him."

"There is nothing wrong with that," Emma stated.

"There is when it would have killed me and you would have kept them both."

"What are you talking about?"

"The day I was to be executed, your mother stopped it. David obviously didn't want to, but he went along with it. He knew that I would bide my time and come back at them stronger. They had moved into George's castles in the Summerlands. They were preparing to go to war with me. Snow wanted to have the Winterlands back to the House of White."

"So?"

"You would have grown up and been queen of both kingdoms, and you would have had your parents," Regina told her.

"But, you would dead."

"You would have been happy."

"I would have never had Henry."

"Would that have been so bad for you?" Regina asked her.

"I don't want to think about it. It is in the past. I have Henry. I have my parents. Henry has you. We will deal with the rest. Just let it go, Regina," Emma told her.

Emma shifted in her seat. She didn't know what else to say to Regina. First she tells her that she cares for her and then she tells her that she'd been better off if David had let her die. She didn't know what sort of reaction Regina wanted. Did she want her angry? Was that easier for her to deal with because she had been angry for so long? Did she honestly think that she didn't deserve happiness? Had Henry and she not done enough to prove that she wasn't the Evil Queen anymore? Could she not accept that she had a second chance now to make things better?

"Regina, I …" Emma started, but her cell phone rang.

She grabbed it out of the console. She opened it without looking at the caller ID. She figured that it was Ruby calling her again to bitch about something else that her mother said.

"Rubes, now isn't really a good time," Emma said, answering it.

"Um…Sorry, love, but this isn't Rubes. It's Will. You okay, love?"

"Yeah, Will, I am fine," Emma replied, shaking her head.

"You on the way, still?"

"Yup, we're on I 95, stuck in some construction. I'm trying to find a way around it. I know that it is getting late. I meant to be there by now."

"Don't worry about it. I've finally got her calmed down from earlier when I told her you were coming to get her. I'm still not sure how she got here and she wouldn't tell me. She kept just rambling on about finding two apartments in New York. She told me that there was a talisman in one of them, but she wasn't sure which one. That mean anything to you?" Will asked her.

"Not really," Emma lied.

Her thoughts immediately flew to Neal's apartment. He had their dream catcher in the window. She remembered seeing it when she took Rumple to him. Then, she remembered fingering it after Hook took her to his apartment before she had her memories back. Why would Coraline need that? What was she really up to?

"Anyway, she's knocked out on my couch. Take your time. I'll make sure that she is still here when you get here. I doubt that she is going to want to leave in the morning, anyway."

"Why?" Emma asked cautiously.

"She is going to have a monster of a headache, dear. She sure can sling them back, but I don't think she realized that the morning is going to be a wanker of bitch. I've already shoved some Tylenol and water into her. Hopefully she won't be a bear like you when she wakes up."

"I only bit your head off once. How was I supposed to know that they drugged my drink? By the way, thanks for taking care of me that night. I don't think that I ever properly thanked you."

"You did when you woke up. I wasn't sure that you were. I know that we were after a guy, but I still don't know how you lasted that long with that much shite in your system."

"Magical genes, I guess," Emma stated before she realized that it was true.

"Anyway, take your time. Get something to eat, because if you did what I think you did, you haven't. You got some things in order and left town. I get it. It's all good. I hope that her mother is a looker. Cause damn, this one is a heartbreaker."

"I know," Emma replied, looking over at Regina who had falling back asleep.

"Wait…what?"

"Don't worry about it, Will. Thanks for keeping her there. Do me a favor. Call the Westin and book a room. I doubt we are going to make it early enough to make an appearance. And, can you get Monty to come over in the morning. I have a feeling that a change of clothes is going to be in order," Emma stated.

"For you?"

"Nope, I am going to raid your closet. They're for Regina. Trust me. Monty is going to love playing dress up with her. Make us an appointment around ten. We'll meet you at the diner for breakfast at nine. That should give him plenty of time to set up in your place, right?"

"Yeah, but why my place?" Will asked.

"You'll see when we get there."

**A/N: This is the end of what I already had written. I am working furiously on getting more done, but I realize that I have a lot of open stories at this point. I am working on them all. It is just with work, my family and trying to work on my novels that my fanfic is suffering the worst. I will do my best to still put up a chapter every week, but again, I promise nothing but good fanfic in the future. Peace, Love and Review.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Boston, late evening

Regina was just glad that Emma had allowed her to take the shower first. Her nerves were shot and she didn't want to deal with the Savior right now. She just wanted to let the day melt away and relax. The only thought about it that was still bothering her was the fact that they were going to have to share a bed. It wasn't an unpleasant thought, but she didn't know how Emma might react if all the sudden she found herself being cuddled.

She let the spray wash over her. It wasn't a great shower, but it would do. She was actually amazed that Emma got them a room in the nice hotel. It wasn't some low rent place, either. It was the Westin Waterfront. It was expensive, but near enough to Miss Redding's apartment that they could meet up in the morning. Once everyone was calm and rested, she saw it as a win-win situation. She hadn't been prepared for the overnight stay, but it seemed the hotel had everything she needed, including dry cleaning, which would be ready in about an hour.

She couldn't wait. She needed to feel something besides the road on her. She couldn't believe how the short five hour trip made her feel so dirty. It was amazing to her. But, then again, the nuances of this realm still got to her. She knew that she would have felt better if she had traveled by coach to get to Boston. It wasn't going to happen, she knew that, but that didn't make her not wish for the old realm and its danger.

She held herself up under the spray. She would miss the indoor plumbing, but that was something that she could rectify with some magic. She could bring it to the Enchanted Forest she mused. She grabbed the soap and shampoo and washed herself. When she finally deemed that she had been in the shower long enough, she leaned out, reaching for her towel. It was at that precise moment that Emma knocked on the door.

"Regina?"

"What is it, Miss Swan?"

"Really?"

"No, really, what do you need?"

"Did you save me some hot water?"

"I imagine that a facility of this size has many water heaters, Emma. I am sure that you will find that you still have plenty of hot water. I am almost done," she answered, drying off, but staring in the mirror at the same time.

She hadn't really stared at herself in the harsh light of a bathroom or in a mirror's reflection in quiet sometime. She hadn't had the need. Her feelings for Emma suddenly made her feel lacking in some respect. She studied the scars over her torso that her mother had given her in her fits of rage at Regina's defiance. There were others that she had earned while she was the Evil Queen, but she didn't count those as often. She knew each and everyone one.

She looked into the eyes and saw the hollowness that was forming. She was still lonely. It didn't matter that she and Emma had come to a form of joint custody when it came to Henry. She still didn't know what real love was. She had lost it so many times that she thought that she would never know what it was. She had the love of Henry and she loved him, but she knew that it wasn't enough. She stared at herself and wondered if it was wise to love Emma. Wise or not, she knew that she did.

She couldn't remember when she crossed the line completely. She knew that she had been skirting it for a while. There was just something that was just as broken about Emma that she could understand. It was part of the draw. She didn't know if it was just Henry, but he sure had brought them together. And, now there was Coraline. She was proof that Regina found love, somehow with Emma. She leaned on the counter, towel wrapped around her torso, and looked into her chocolate eyes and watched them soften.

"Regina, hey, you coming out of there?" Emma asked on the other side of the door.

"Just a minute," she told her.

"Well, I really have to pee."

Regina smirked. Emma knew how to ruin a non-existent moment. She grabbed the towel where she had it tucked into her boobs and opened the door.

She was sure that Emma wasn't prepared for the sight. She almost fell over as Regina exited the bathroom. Her mouth was going up and down like a fish, in shock.

"It's all yours, Emma," she told her, brushing past the Sheriff and heading towards the bed.

Emma went into the bathroom and shut the door. Her mind was racing. She knew that Regina didn't have anything to change into in the room. They hadn't really planned on staying, but their conversation about Coraline had taken longer than they both expected. The drive had been predictable, with all the road construction. The call to Will was interesting, but Emma wasn't trying to read too much into it at the moment. There was just something about Regina.

She did her business and flushed. While she washed her hands, she silently hoped that Regina had found one of the soft and downy robes that the hotel had in the closet. She didn't know if she could handle Regina in just a towel. She looked up into the mirror and her viridian eyes were blown. This couldn't be happening at a worse time, Emma thought to herself.

"Why, Regina? Why now? Why did you have to admit that you loved me?" she asked herself.

It just didn't seem like something that Regina would do, but then again, Regina did like to surprise everyone. It had to be magic. Emma dismissed the thought as soon as she thought it. She wouldn't use magic to fall in love, because they both knew that it never worked out the way you hoped. No, there was no logical explanation for the ardor that Emma felt for the woman, and try as she might, she didn't hate it.

She sighed. She studied her face, noting the flush of her cheeks, the redness of her lips and her lust blown eyes. She tried to shake the look away. When that didn't work, she washed her face quickly in the sink. When she looked up, she faced the inevitable. She loved Regina, too.

"Shit!"

She hadn't meant to say it so loud. She hoped that Regina didn't hear her and came to find out what was bothering her. She quickly dried her face with a towel and opened the bathroom door. She still had the towel on her face as she exited the bathroom. She was hoping to hide her face from Regina as she came back into the main part of their suite.

She stopped dead in her tracks and dropped the towel as soon as she saw Regina. She was standing next to the window. The towel as still wrapped around her body along with her tan arms. Regina was holding herself as she stared down into the bay below.

Emma just stood there. She had to know that Regina could see her reflection in the window, but she didn't say anything. She continued to stare down, wondering about Coraline.

"Regina?"

She didn't turn around, but she answered, "Yes, Emma?"

"Wouldn't you feel better in a robe?"

"I won't feel right until I am back home in Storybrooke."

Emma swallowed. She didn't know what else to say. Regina had been uncharacteristically quiet since they had gotten to Boston. She wondered if it was her loss of magic. Emma finally remembered how to walk and she crossed the room to the closet. She grabbed a robe and walked over to where Regina was. She held it open for her, turning her head, as Regina was still in front of the window.

"What are you doing, Sheriff?" Regina asked turning around to see Emma looking away.

"Trying to give you some privacy."

"You are trying to give me some privacy. Well, that is a first. To what to do I owe this pleasure, Miss Swan?"

"Can you just stop with the angry sarcasm and call me Emma? I think we are past the anger, right? I just figured that you would be happier in this until your clothes are ready."

"Well, thank you," Regina replied, slowly slipping into the robe.

She didn't turn from the floor length window as she tied the robe around her waist. She was a loss as to what to do. She couldn't help but think that she was in a compromising position with Emma. They were in a hotel room, in another town, alone and Regina didn't have any clothes. It was poetic in a way. She actually started laughing before she realized the sound came out.

"What's so funny?" Emma asked.

Regina turned around to find her, propped up on the headboard of the California king bed. She had her cell phone in her hands and looked like she had been reading or playing some sort of game. Her eyes were darker than normal and Regina didn't know what it meant.

"This entire situation, I'm afraid," Regina told her.

Emma sat up, swung her legs off the bed, and her feet hit the floor. She sat her phone on the nightstand as she stood up. She saw Regina back up to the window reflexively.

"Don't worry, Regina. I'm going to do anything to you. I understand that emotions are high and this situation is…odd to say the least. Trust me. This was not on my list of things to do today."

"I am sure a round of wastebasket paper ball was," Regina quipped.

"Depending on how things went, yeah. A good game with David could have been relaxing. I know that you aren't fond of the situation, but it was the last room they had. That bed is big enough for the both of us without you having to worry about me touching you," Emma told her.

"I am not worried about the bed, Emma. I am quite capable of sharing a bed without touching you. It is the look in your eyes," Regina said, quietly.

Emma took in a deep breath and sighed. Shit! Regina could see it. She couldn't help it. Being so close to her while holding the robe was almost too much for her. Emma had promised herself that she wouldn't do anything until they both talked. The trip down seemed like a perfect time to do that, but Regina wasn't helping much. The thought of her naked beneath the robe kept Emma on edge. She had to admit to herself that Regina was beautiful. Hell, anyone with a pulse would. The woman exuded sexiness, but that didn't mean that Emma had to act on it.

"I'm sorry?"

"I wish I could take it back," Regina told her.

"Take what back?"

"Our conversation, earlier. I've made you uncomfortable. I'll call downstairs and find out if the concierge has my suit ready," Regina said, trying to get around her to the phone.

"Did you mean what you said?"

"Of course, I did. I wouldn't have told you otherwise. I don't waste my breath on frivolous things, Emma. I meant every word I said. I care for you and that makes you uncomfortable. I'm sorry for that. I hope that we can still be friends for Henry's sake. I don't want him to think that we hate each other again. It would break his heart," Regina told her.

"What about Coraline?"

"What about her?"

"Did you forget about her?" Emma asked.

"How could I? That is the whole reason we are here. I've left the comfort of my home, my town, to come get her. I am not doing this lightly, Emma. I haven't really thought it completely through either. I need to find and bring her home. Those are my only thoughts, right now," Regina told her as stood next to the bed.

Emma watched her. She had to become a master of body language as a bounty hunter. It helped her with being the Sheriff, too, but with Regina, the woman schooled from birth to be queen, it was almost useless. She could always tell when Regina was lying, that was about it. But, Regina wasn't lying. She was breathing heavily, her chest heaving with emotion, and her eyes were sad, but not. Emma couldn't make out what was really going on with Regina. It wasn't anything new, but her reaction to it surely was.

"I understand that, Regina. Trust me, I do. Coraline isn't going anywhere for the night. Will is keeping her at her apartment for tonight. We are going to meet them for breakfast at the South Street Diner. Everything is going to be okay. I promise that I am not going to let anything happen to her. We are going to bring her home to Storybrooke. We'll learn more about why she is here and we'll deal with it, like we always do," Emma explained.

"I know that," Regina replied, quietly.

Emma slowly walked towards her. She watched as Regina's pupils expanded even more in the heavily lighted room. There was something on her mind, and damn it, she wanted to know what it was. It was like Regina to be private, but this cagy woman before her wasn't.

Emma stalked up on her. She didn't mean to be so predatory, but she couldn't help it. Her mind was overriding sensibility at the moment. Regina was radiating heat and was overloading Emma's thought process.

She had been silently thinking about the fact that Regina admitted that she cared for Emma, in a more than friendship sort of way. Emma had to admit to herself that she had thought about taking the mayor more than once in her own office. Emma shook her head. She didn't need to be thinking like this, not when they were together…in the hotel room…alone.

Emma started to move back, but stepped forward instead, like she was drawn to Regina. She couldn't explain it any other way. Her nose brushed against Regina's hair and she could smell the faint scent of vanilla and jasmine. She was surprised that Regina hadn't moved away from her. Emma buried her hands into the back pockets of her skinny jeans. She leaned back trying to make it not look awkward, but failed ever so Emma-like.

Regina put out her hand and caught Emma by the arm without thinking. The heat that they shared in the simple act and touch was enough for them both to feel the fire. Regina immediately moved her hand. Emma caught the look of desire in her eyes, but took a step back. She didn't want to push anything tonight. It was too much too soon, she kept telling herself.

It was then that she noticed Regina's eyes as they raked over her body. She had thrown her customary red leather jacket on the chair by the desk. She stood in front of Regina in just a simple black tank top and her skinny jeans. Her calf-high brown boots had just enough of a heel that she had to look down at Regina, who dropped her head in shame to stare at the floor.

She watched Regina gulp as she, too, took a step back. It was in that moment that Emma forgot herself. She stepped into Regina. She felt her heat burning on her exposed skin. She couldn't help herself. She was done with pretenses. They had talked. Regina confessed. Emma hadn't completely. She kicked herself for not telling Regina how she felt, but they were on a mission. She didn't want to complicate things any further than they already were.

With a slow and shy hand, Emma tipped Regina's head back to look up at her. She had never seen her like this and the only thing that she could equate it to was that of a shy teenager, like she had been once. It was so unlike Regina that Emma didn't know if what she was feeling was good or bad. She looked into her eyes. She could see the emotions swirling. And just like in a movie, she leaned down slowly to her lips. She waited to see if Regina would back up, but when she didn't, she hesitated. She hovered over her mouth, breathing her breath, only a hair's width between them.

"Regina?" Emma asked, breaking the spell between them.

Her eyes betrayed nothing. Emma didn't move back. Instead she fell forward just enough to brush her lips against Regina's. She tasted her luscious lips and swore that she used apple lip balm. She felt her lips open and Emma pressed harder, deepening the kiss.

"Regina?" she asked, again.

Regina couldn't talk. Her entire body was on fire. She didn't know what to say.

"Regina?"

"Yes, Emma?"

"Do you want me to kiss you?"

"Yes…" Regina breathed out.

Emma didn't need any more encouragement. She leaned back down and took Regina's mouth. Regina bit Emma's lower lip and sucked it in her mouth. She heard Emma gasp. She couldn't help herself anymore. The years of fighting and being alone finally caught up with Regina's libido. She wanted Emma. She buried her hands into her long blond hair.

"Emma…"

"Yes?"

Regina didn't say anything in response. She simply pulled Emma into her further. If Emma wanted to protest, she didn't try very hard. Emma wrapped her hands around her body. Regina pulled one hand out of her hair and brushed it down Emma's arm. She felt Emma's muscles beneath her hands. She felt the rise and fall of her chest against her own. It was a new and amazing sensation. She didn't know if Emma understood what her hands were trying to tell her, but she didn't know any other language that would be sufficient enough to explain it.

Her hands made their way down to the hem of Emma's tank top. She didn't realize what she was doing until she backed up enough to pull the offending shirt over Emma's head. She looked up into Emma's eyes again. She watched the unsure but blown pupils follow her eyes, quickly drop to her mouth, and then hold her gaze again. Regina took the hint and kissed her hard.

She felt Emma's moan on her lips as her hands continued to explore the paler woman's flesh. Her hand pulled back on Emma's hair, exposing her neck. She descended upon her throat, biting her pulse point. Her other hand found its way to the small of Emma's back and trace nonsensical patterns there. Her mouth devoured the Savior and all she could do was beg for more.

"Regina, please…"

"What, Emma? Tell me what you want. Tell me," she told her, letting go of her throat with her mouth and her hair with her hand that was buried there.

Regina backed up then, hoping that sense would knock one of them over the head and they wouldn't go any further. It was then that she saw the look in Emma's eyes. It was pure, unadulterated lust and desire. Regina's mind raced quickly and she hoped that she was right.

"Emma?"

"Yes," she managed to get out, somehow.

"Have you? I mean, did you ever… Why can't I just ask you this?" Regina questioned.

"Are you trying to ask me if I've been with a woman?"

"Yes," Regina replied and backed up until her legs hit the edge of the bed.

She wanted to put some distance between herself and the delectable Sheriff. The sight of her standing there in a black lace bra and her skinny jeans was enough to fuel Regina's dreams for months. She wanted Emma in the worst way, but she wasn't stupid enough to push her into it.

"I have, Regina."

Regina watched her. She didn't let her go. She didn't try to kiss her again. She just watched her. She wanted to know what Emma wanted. She had made her point. Now, she wanted Emma to ask, beg, tell, whatever and let her know what she wanted.

"I experimented here, actually in Boston. I might be naïve in the ways of magic, but I am not when it comes to sex. I might not have had as many partners as you, but I am sure that I know what I am doing. I know what I like and I know what I want."

"And, what do you want, Sheriff Swan?" Regina asked her, egging her on a little bit.

Emma reached out across the distance between them. She grabbed the knot on the front of Regina's robe and pulled. As she tugged on the belt, she pulled herself closer to Regina. She looked down into the gorgeous chestnut eyes and let go of any inhibition that would make her stop. She wanted this as bad as Regina. She could tell. Years of arguing, years of fighting side by side for their son, years of admiration, had all come to this moment as they shared their mutual want for each other.

She slowly splayed the robe open to reveal the tan olive skin beneath it. Her breath caught when she realized that Regina had put her bra and panties back on underneath it. The red and black lace accentuated her skin perfectly. Emma's breath hitched as she took another tentative step. She looked into Regina's eyes as she slowly raised her own hand to ghost across the expanse of skin on her torso. She felt her quiver beneath her touch. It was soft and sweet and so not like either one of them. The touches were soft and exploratory. She couldn't explain it.

"Can I?"

"Please," Regina told her as she pushed the robe from her body.

Regina felt her knees giving and knew that Emma quickly supported the majority of her weight. As the robe hit the floor, Emma had wrapped her arms around her middle supporting her. She moaned slightly at the warmth in their contact, but immediately gave in to her desires as she pushed Regina back just enough to hit the bed.

She eased her down onto the bed and then backed away. Regina sat up and was about to protest when she saw Emma reach down and take her boots off. She tossed them beside the chair with her jacket. Her socks followed closely behind. She sauntered over to the bed and knelt in the small space that Regina had afforded her.

Emma reached down and buried her hands into Regina's silky locks as she tilted her head back for another kiss. Regina wanted to close her eyes, but she couldn't stop looking at her. She wanted to know what caused the small scar at the base of her ribs. She wanted to memorize Emma's body. She reached out and grabbed both globes of her ass effectively pulling her toward her as she fell back on the bed further.

Emma was quick to put her hands out so her entire weight wouldn't fall on the mayor. She leaned forward slightly trying to move her weight to one side. The movement caused a very denim cladded leg to brush against her lace covered center. Regina moaned in pleasure.

She reached up and buried her hands in Emma's hair again. Pulling her up onto her body, Regina held fast to Emma. She allowed herself to be brought up to Regina face so they could kiss again as she settled on her side next to her, leaving her knee right where it was. She got comfortable and ran her hands across Regina's stomach. She felt the butterflies fluttering and heard Regina's moan.

"Regina…" she moaned.

"Emma…"

"If you want me to stop, tell me now," Emma told her, unsure that she could even stop herself.

She tugged harder on Emma's hair pulling her head up to meet her gaze. She couldn't believe that Emma was still questioning this. She didn't want to think about it. She wanted Emma. It was that simple. Thought was not involved and it need not be. She glared at the Sheriff trying to figure out what her motivation was in stopping their pleasure and then it hit her. She didn't want things to be weird in the morning. Things were already weird between them because of Henry. She didn't want the complications that this might bring, if Regina wasn't sure. She realized then that Emma wanted her the same way she wanted Emma. She was giving Regina an out. She didn't know what Emma would do if she really did want to stop, but she wasn't willing to let her go. She grazed her nails down Emma's skull and to her back in response.

The moan that Emma gave out broke what little bit of control she had managed to keep in the situation. She pulled her body flush with hers and devoured her mouth. She forced her tongue inside, parting Emma's lips, and moaning. This was a side of her that she remembered. This was how she knew sex as the Evil Queen. It was always rough and hard.

Emma didn't stop her. In fact, she ran a hand down Regina's ribs and found a hip. She held onto that hip, grounding herself in the here and now, hoping that this wasn't some sort of sick fantasy she was going to wake up from in an hour, and steadying herself as she rocked forward.

Regina gasped at the contact. Her skin burned everywhere that Emma touched. It was spectacular. She wanted this. She needed this. They both did.

"Regina…"

"Emmmmmaaaa…" she moaned as her knee pushed against her core.

Finally Regina had enough. She wanted more. She wanted to see Emma's body. It wasn't enough that she was just in jeans and bra. She wanted the Savior naked, wanting and under her. She rocked into Emma's thrusts, but it was enough to gain enough momentum to roll them over, changing their positions so she was on top.

" 'Gina…"

"Yes, Emma…"

"God, you're beautiful."

Emma reached up to touch her some more, but Regina swatted her hands away as she settled back on her legs while straddling Emma's hips. She reached behind her back and undid her own bra. Letting it fall forward, she caught the cups in her hands just in front of her breasts.

Emma let out a sigh of disappointment. She reached out again to touch her. She wanted to rip the bra from Regina's hands.

"Not yet, Sheriff," Regina told her swatting her hands away again.

Regina threw the bra on the floor and stared down at her. The fire dancing in Emma's eyes was enough to tell Regina what she wanted, what they both wanted. Regina leaned down and bit at Emma's collar bone. Emma moaned loudly. She couldn't help herself.

Regina sat back and raked her hands down Emma's front. She hissed a little when Regina's nails dug a little deeper into her skin, but she realized that she like the blurriness of pleasure and pain with her. Regina just watched her eyes. They were so expressive and they told Regina things that Emma dared not say. Regina could feel the dampness growing between her legs. She needed to get off and quickly if she was going to make this last, oh, how she wanted to make it last. They did have all night.

She looked at Emma again as her carnality showed itself. She tore the bra from Emma's body. Emma heard it hit the floor but she wasn't sure she cared. She began to rock ever so slightly against Emma's hips. The sensation was enough to set them both on fire. This had had been a building flame, that became a bonfire, that was about to become an inferno.

"What do you want?" Regina asked, every bit the Evil Queen, riding Emma's hips.

"To please you," Emma stated, with a heartbreaking truth that hit Regina to the core.

"How do you want to please me?"

"However you are willing to take it from me," Emma replied.

If Regina's pupils weren't blown then, they were after that. Emma was willing to do whatever Regina wanted. She felt a flood below. A delicious smile crossed her face as she stood straight up on the bed. Emma gave her a questioning look, but Regina didn't say anything. She hooked her thumbs into her red and black lace underwear and slowly inched them down her thighs. As she reached her knees, she let go with one hand to brace it on the ceiling as she removed them from one leg and then the other. She stood over Emma, whose smile just kept getting bigger.

Regina held her panties in her hand and slowly walked up the bed. She carefully leaned down and hovered over Emma's chest, now completely naked. She let her body rock forward as her knees gracefully, and without pinning Emma's hair, fell just above her shoulders on either side of her head. Her apex was dangerously close to Emma's mouth and she felt every breath.

"Do you love your Queen?" she asked, like she had so many times before.

"I do, your majesty," Emma replied dutifully.

"Then show me!" Regina commanded.

Emma's hands were on her hips in an instant. She pulled Regina's body further down towards her mouth. Her tongue took one long lick and Regina arched a brow in triumph. When Emma did it again and stopped to nibble on her clit, Regina let out a delectable moan. Emma smiled up into her, letting her tongue do her worshiping of Regina's body.

Regina was already so close to the edge. She didn't know how she held on, but she felt every single one of Emma's fingers as they dug into her flesh holding her fast to the tongue that was tasting her. She leaned forward when her own body betrayed her and used a hand on the wall to keep herself upright. From this position she could see Emma's emerald green eyes shining as she continued to lap at her.

Her whole body was taught like a bow string and ready to sing, but she needed more than Emma's tongue. She finally realized that. The motion of her hips and the lusciousness of Emma's tongue were only enough for her when she was queen. She needed more, because she wanted more. She desired more, because she felt more. Emma must have sensed this internal debate between the Evil Queen and Regina and decided to solve the problem for her. She pulled one hand around a thigh, keeping her fingers splayed across Regina's torso as the heel of her hand and her thumb found their marks. She pressed into the bundle of nerves and Regina soared.

The moan that tore through Regina started low in her throat and was more a growl of ecstasy before it finally emerged. Emma didn't let up. She continued to lap and drink from her fount until Regina, not being able to take it anymore, simply lay back onto Emma's body. Emma only gave her a moment's peace before she leaned up and found her clit with her mouth. She latched on to it with her mouth and sucked hard.

It felt like magic as she soared into oblivion. There was nothing else that Regina had to describe it. She hadn't felt a release that awesome in years. She looked down into the brilliant green eyes of Emma and wondered what it was about her that she just couldn't shake. She was the Savior and the daughter of her sworn enemies, but here they were, out of town, fucking like none of it mattered but their shared daughter. It had to be magic.

Emma's hands ran up the smooth olive torso still above her until she found Regina's breasts. She massaged them for a few minutes, until Regina's hands for her own. She felt her bring her hands away from her loved body as her deep chestnut eyes found Emma's emerald pools.

"Emma…"

"Yes, Regina?"

"Have you…do you want me…what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you not want anything in return?" Regina asked seriously.

"I'll be okay, Regina. You don't have to, if you don't want to. It will be fine," Emma stated as she helped Regina move down.

"Emma…"

Regina lay down beside her and stared into her viridian eyes. Emma just held her close. When Regina leaned into her to kiss, Emma allowed the movement and pulled her slightly on top of her. She heard Emma moan into the kiss as she deepened it. She wanted Emma but she was afraid of her own lust. She had just been given a mind blowing orgasm and now, Emma was acting like she didn't want to be pleasured. Regina wasn't sure what to do.

"Regina, it's okay."

"But, I want to taste you."

"Then taste me. I am not going to stop you. I promise you that I will enjoy it. I am just saying that you don't have to do anything if you don't want to. We are kinda rushing things and I don't want you to feel weird in the morning," Emma told her.

"I think that it is too late for that."

"Regina, I don't want things to be weird between us. Maybe, I should just go. I'll go find another room or something. I don't want this to change things between us," Emma said.

"It already has, Emma. Can't you see that? We have a daughter. I don't know when and I don't know how, but we have a daughter. She came back to save us from ourselves and to stop some big bad evil entity. It looks like we were destined to be together. I know that this has been rushed," Regina stated as she reached out and brushed her hand down Emma's cheek, touching her as she continued, "But, I can't deny that I didn't want it to happen. I've seen the way you've looked at me when you thought I didn't. I know how I've been looking at you. Sooner or later, I would have pushed you just to see how far you were willing to go. I don't like waiting."

"But, you were content to keep things as they were for Henry before. What's changed now? Why did Coraline coming to Storybrooke change anything? Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Why didn't I tell you? Because of your parents, who I am sure would like nothing more to have my head on a platter for what we just did. I am sure by now your mother has told your father about Coraline's lineage. I know what fate awaits me when I get home."

"No, you don't. You assume too much. They aren't going to do anything to you, because I am not going to let them and neither is Henry. You are still his mother, no matter what happens between us. Snow and David are just going to have to deal with you being in their lives, again."

Regina reached out again and touched Emma's cheek. The gesture was so loving and so foreign to both of them that they reveled in the moment. Emma leaned into her touch. She didn't want to be denied any longer and the longer that Regina stared into Emma's trusting and loving eyes, the more her heart broke and soared at the same time. She believed, lying in the bed naked with her, that Emma would truly do anything for her, now, and it didn't necessarily have to be because of Henry. No, Emma had her own reasons for protecting Regina. Henry just happened to be one of them and he was something that they both loved.

Emma smiled at her. She didn't know what Regina wanted from her fully and she didn't care. If they only shared tonight, she would find a way to deal with it. She cared for Regina more than she wanted to admit. It was more than Henry that brought them together. He was the catalyst. But, they had fallen for each other on their own.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Regina woke up before Emma the next morning. She was surprised that it was six a.m. already. Her body was sore and tired, but she felt better than she had in years. Who knew that Emma could make her feel this way? She didn't, but now, she wondered what would happen. She sat up and stared back at the blonde. Could they actually have a relationship? Regina wondered. She didn't know if she would be able to handle one. She hadn't really been in a relationship since Daniel and that ended, well, badly to say the least. Emma was special. She had gotten through to Regina, but she didn't know if that would be enough. She wanted it, but she didn't know if it was something that Emma would want.

Her feet hit the carpet of the hotel room. Suddenly, she remembered that her clothes were with the hotel dry cleaners. They should be ready by now and she needed them. She walked around the bed and to the desk. She dialed down to the desk and asked that her suit be brought up to their room.

She waited for the soft knock at the door. She thanked the bell hop und gave him some money. She went into the bathroom, took another shower and dressed. She didn't really want to meet Coraline and Emma's friend, Will in the suit, but she didn't know that she had another choice.

She knew that the Westin was a nice hotel, but she doubted that it had a clothier on site to help her. She wanted something to wear. She grabbed a notepad and a penned Emma at quick note telling her that she was going to find something to wear from a local clothier. She placed it by the bed, grabbed her cell phone and then gave Emma a kiss to her forehead. She hoped that she was back before she woke. If not, she knew that she would get a phone call soon after she woke.

She went downstairs and found the concierge. He was a nice man with graying hair and soft blue eyes. His accent was purely Bostonian and Regina found herself watching his lips to decipher most of what he was saying, but it was obvious that he wanted to help her get whatever it was she needed.

"Yes, Ms. Mills, I can help you. There are plenty of places that I could send you, but most of them aren't open yet. Did you need something now?"

"Yes, I am afraid that I do. Money isn't a problem. Can something be arranged? I have an early lunch appointment. It will be worth their time."

"Give me a minute, Ms. Mills. Let me see if I can contact someone. If not, the earliest that I know of would be Saks. They open at ten, but I could try to get you an earlier appointment."

"That sounds fine. I'll just be waiting over there at the coffee bar. Thank you for your help," she told him as she walked across the lobby to the small Starbucks.

She ordered a coffee black and got a small raspberry muffin. She sat down at a small table and enjoyed her quick breakfast. She knew that it would be enough to carry her through until their meeting with Coraline. She sighed. She was getting nervous and she didn't know why. She began to try to figure out why she was so nervous about meeting her daughter, again, but outside of Storybrooke.

"Excuse me, Ms. Mills," the concierge stated bringing her back to the here and now.

"Yes?"

"I got a hold of the concierge service and personal buyer at Saks. Her name is Veronica and she is willing to meet you in half an hour. Will that give you enough time for your appointment?"

"Plenty. Thank you. Now, I will just need to get there. Can you help with that?"

"Yes, Miss Mills, I can. Would you like a car or a taxi? I can get you either."

"A car will be fine," she replied.

"Yes, ma'am, I'll call one right away," he told her and then left her to her breakfast.

He came back a few minutes later. She smiled at him as she got off the stool at the table. She followed him to the door. He ushered her out and to the car.

"I've charged your car to the room, Ms. Mills. If you need anything else, just call me here at the hotel. I'll call Veronica and let her know that you are on your way. Here's my card," he said, holding it out to her, after he got her settled in the car.

"Thank you, Mr. Madison. I am sure that I will be fine from here. Please let my companion know that I will meet her at our appointment as scheduled."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied and then he told the driver. "Saks Fifth Avenue and wait for her. She has the car for the day. If she needs anything you can`t find, have her call me."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Madison," the driver stated and then pulled away.

Emma woke a few minutes later. She was suddenly cold and she couldn't figure out why. She rolled over to find Regina gone. The covers were haphazardly thrown towards Emma but Regina's side of the bed wasn't made. She blinked a few limes and tried to orientate herself, but she had slept in her contacts and her eyes were dry. She got out of the bed, grabbed her small toiletries bag and ran to the bathroom. After she finished her business in there and taking care of her contacts, she walked back into the main part of the suite before she realized that Regina was not there.

She saw the note on the table and ran to get it. She read it three times before it clicked. Of course, leave it to Regina to go somewhere to find something else to wear. She looked at the clock. She still had plenty of time to get ready. She went back to her small duffel and grabbed some clothes.

She hadn't really planned on staying overnight, but she always kept a change in the car. It was still a fall back from being a bounty hunter. Some of her habits didn't make sense until they were needed, years of bounty hunting and being an orphan taught her how to survive her way. She grabbed her clothes without another thought and took a shower.

She would wait another hour before she called Regina. She hoped that she found something she liked. She knew that Regina was nervous, but she didn't understand why. They were getting Coraline to bring her home to Storybrooke. It wasn't like they were getting at new kid from the orphanage.

Once she showered and dressed in her tight black jeans and light grey tank top, she flopped down on the bed. She looked down at her boots and decided to not put them on until she was about to leave. She grabbed the TV remote and started flipping through channels. She grabbed her cell phone and put it on the pillow beside her, waiting on Regina's call.

Twenty minutes later, her phone rang. It wasn't Regina, though, it was Will calling her. She wondered what her friend needed now. They still had two hours until they were supposed to meet for breakfast at the South Street Diner. She frowned, hoping that Coraline hadn't snuck out in the night. She sighed and then answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Emma?"

"What's up, Will? Did she run? Did you lose her?"

"No, no, nothing like that," Will said.

"Then, what's wrong? Why are you calling me? What happened?"

"Nothing happened, per se. I was just wondering if we could move the meeting back an hour. Say we meet more for brunch or an early lunch. I don't think that Coraline is going to be ready in time."

"What did you give her?" Emma asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You drugged her so she wouldn't leave, didn't you? What did you give her? You had to have given her something that would give her that wicked hangover. What was it?"

"You don't want to know," Will told her.

"Tell me you didn`t roofie her."

"I didn't roofie her."

"Are you just telling me that?"

"You told me to tell you that," Will replied.

"Damn it, Will! I told you to keep her here, not fucking drug the hell out of her. So, did you or did you not give her some roofies?" Emma asked.

"I might have, but then again, I might not have."

"Dear Jesus! Please don't tell Regina that when we meet. She might bar-be-cue you, literally. Okay, fine, how about we meet at eleven and for the love of anything holy have the girl functional by then. You and I will discuss this later. I just...really...that is what you went with. I told you to never use those but on a mark. She isn't a mark. She's my fucking dau-...gah, I need to go. I need to not be talking to you right now. I'll see you at eleven and you can tell Monty not to worry about coming over," Emma told her hanging up.

She prayed that Regina never found out what happened. She knew that Will's life depended on it. She sighed and dialed Regina. She didn't know what else to do.

"Yes, Emma?" Regina asked answering the phone.

"You can take your time, now."

"Why is that, dear?"

"Will just called. Evidently they got drunk last night. Coraline is hung over and won't be ready in time. We've pushed back the meeting until eleven. I'll go ahead and book us another night. I have a feeling that we aren't going back tonight either. I'll call Snow, too. But take your time. Get an extra outfit. Everything will be okay," Emma told her, hoping Regina didn't catch her lie, but still believed her when she told her things would be okay with Coraline like she promised from the beginning.

"And, why don't I believe you, right now?" Regina asked her, sighing into her phone.

Will went back into her bedroom and tried to rouse Coraline. She cursed at herself for giving her the sleeping pills, but Coraline had all but drug her with to New York before she slipped it into her drink. She knew that Emma was going to be pissed. She didn't know more than the fact that Emma was bringing Coraline's mother with her, who happened to also be the Mayor of the town that Emma was sheriff. She shook her head. She knew that she was in deep and she could only hope that Emma would somehow get her out of this once they met up.

"Damn it, Rumple. When I said, I wanted a new life in a new land where no one knew me. This wasn't exactly what I had in mind. You could have at least made me rich or something," she mused as she stared down at Coraline.

Coraline finally stirred a little in the bed. She was already ready with two aspirin and a glass of water. She held them both out as a peace offering. Coraline sat up and looked at her. She reached out a tentative hand and took the pills. She tossed them in her mouth and sucked down the glass of water, to not only take the pills, but to quench her parched throat.

"What happened?"

"We went to the bar."

"I remember that much. You told me that Emma and Mom were coming. You said drinking would make it better. Then why do I have this raging headache?"

"You kept telling me that you were going to New York City last night."

"I know that. I still need to go. What time is it?"

"A little after nine," Will told her.

"Shit, they're here aren't they?"

"In Boston, yes. Here, no. We are going to meet them for lunch. You'll have plenty of time to get ready and be sober before we go."

"You really aren't going to let me get out of this, are you?"

"You came looking for answers. Emma has them. She and your mom are worried about you. You just left town with no word or warning. It just happened to be ironic luck that you ended up in my bed the night before. And, do me a favor and don't bring that up with Emma. I'll never be able to live that down," Will told her.

"Trust me when I tell you that she isn't going to want to know about that."

"Oh, okay then. Well, they got delayed. You got drunk and I brought you home, here."

"Really? I mean I drink a lot, but I don't understand. I can't remember anything except going to the bar. That isn't normal is it?"

"It is if you were binge drinking like you were. I thought I might have to take you to the hospital for alcohol poisoning. That would have been a bitch to explain to your Mum," Will said.

"You have no idea."

"Look, I get it. Parents suck. You don't want to deal with your Mum, but she must love you a lot to get Emma to bring her down here. Give her a chance. Talk to her. I am sure that whatever it is that is bothering the two of you can be worked out."

"I don't know that it can."

"It can. Give it time and talk to her. By the way, why did you come to Boston to find out more about Emma? That is the only part of this entire situation that doesn't make sense."

"You'll figure it out when you meet my mom," Coraline told her as her head hit the pillow again.

"What the bloody Hell does that mean?"

"Things are not always what they appear to be and the stories that you are told as a child don't always really have a happy ending," Coraline stated.

"I know that."

"Do you? Do you really? You might think that you do. But, trust me on this one; you have no clue what I am talking about. Your day is about to be shit storm of weird. And, trust me on that. Things are about to get crazy. This diner is public, so at least there won't be any fireballs."

"Fireballs?"

"Oh, yeah, fireballs."

"I think you should take a shower. Maybe it will wake you up some more. Fireballs? Ha! Fireballs, she says. This I cannot wait to see," Will said leaving her to get in the shower.

Will stared at the wall between her bedroom and the bathroom. She began to wonder who Coraline's mother really was if she was so worried about fireballs. It just didn't make any sense. No one in this world had magic, did they?

Regina entered the hotel room. Emma was still lounging on the bed watching TV. Regina regarded her as she went to the closet and put away her new clothes.

"Find something acceptable, Gina?" Emma asked her.

"It will do. And, I will ask that you don't call me that. My name is Regina."

"Yes, your majesty," Emma replied.

Regina gave her a look and cocked an eyebrow at her. She came back into the room and sat on the end of the bed. Emma immediately moved closer to her. She actually came up behind her, wrapping her legs around her waist and pulling Regina back into her front.

"Relax, Regina. Will kept her here for us. She is going to meet us for an early lunch. Things are going to be okay," Emma told her.

Regina leaned into her embrace and asked, "How can you be so sure?"

"I am not, but I have to believe that it will be. If I go into this thinking the worst, then it will happen. It becomes a self-serving prophecy and we both hate prophecies," Emma replied trying to lighten the mood some.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being here."

"There isn't anywhere to be," Emma answered.

"You know what I mean."

"No, I don't."

"Really, Miss Swan."

"Emma."

"Really, Emma, you don't know what I mean?"

"Tell me," she said as she rested her chin on Regina's shoulder, holding her tighter.

"Thank you for coming with me. Thank you for not running when you found out the news. Thank you for caring enough about our future to put your fears to the side and come with me to bring our daughter home. Thank you for not pushing me emotionally when you know that I am not ready. But, most of all, thank you for being you. I don't know that I would have been able to handle all of this on my own very well. I would have tried to find a way, but knowing that you are in this with me gives me comfort," Regina told her.

"Well, I did know what you meant, then after all," Emma said smiling and nuzzling her ear.

Regina turned her head to face her. The look of pain was obvious, but it didn't make Emma's smile falter. She surrendered to Emma's touch and warmth.

"She hates us."

"No, she doesn't know us. She is running to find information and because she's scared. We just have to be there for her now. We have to help her find out whatever it is she needs to stop this thing in the future. She came back for help and that is what we are going to give her."

"How can you be so calm about this?"

"I am not calm, Regina. I am far from it. I am freaking out on the inside. I've gotten better hiding it. It doesn't do anyone any good for me to freak out. I think I did enough of that in the hospital after Henry ate the turnover. I mean: my parents are Snow White and Prince Charming. I don't think that there is anything else that could surprise me more. Then, Coraline came along. Now, I have to help a daughter that I didn't know I had save our futures. What else can I do? I am not going to turn her away. I can't. You can't, either," Emma stated.

"I know that," Regina said standing up.

"Regina…"

"No, Emma, I don't need to be coddled. I need to know that my daughter will be okay. I don't know that. I am in a town that I don't know and looking for a daughter I don't know. How am I supposed to be okay with that?"

"You aren't. There is no way anyone would be okay with that. We need to find her and let her know that we are here for her. We will do anything for her. She doesn't believe that right now, and if her childhood was anything like mine, I understand that. Now, I need you to calm down and not be so emotional," Emma told her, but still hadn't moved from the bed.

"Why?"

"You tend to get all fiery when you're emotional," Emma stated.

Regina looked down at her hands. Magic was definitely different outside of Storybrooke and she knew that she didn't need to cause a scene. Emma was right. She needed to calm down.

"I'm trying."

"I know."

"Do you want to talk?" Regina asked her.

"About what?"

"Us," Regina answered quietly.

"You want to talk about what happened last night?"

"I guess we should. Don't you? It affects Coraline, doesn't it? We are together and create her together. I think we should explore it ourselves so we aren't surprised by anything that she tells us. I'm sorry. I am not good at this," Regina told her.

"I know. I'm not either. Everything seemed so much easier before."

"It was because I didn't have to acknowledge my feelings."

"I know. Henry brought us together. He showed us how to love again."

"That he did," Regina replied with a smile.

"What are we going to do?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to make you happy," Emma replied, with a smirking smile, as she moved across the bed.

"Why?"

"Because out of everyone in that Fairy Tale town, you deserve some happiness in your life. You could make me happy. I could have my family. I would get everything thing that I want. What about you? What do you want?" Emma asked her.

"To be happy and in love."

"Then, be that. Don't let anything stop you. If you want it, take it. Stop waiting for it to come to you. Stop punishing yourself for the past. You aren't the Evil Queen anymore. The people can see it. Hell, even Snow has remarked on it. I don't know if I can make happy, but I know that I could love you if you gave me that chance. And, if Coraline is our daughter, then she is proof that at one point we shared a love a one point."

"She does."

"Can you try?"

"Can I try?"

"To let someone love you?" Emma asked her.

"Emma…"

"I am serious, Regina. Could you let someone love you? Will you try?"

"Everyone who loves me dies. I don't want your blood on my hands, too. Maybe last night was enough. Maybe it could be enough. I don't want you to suffer because of me," Regina replied.

"You are the most stubborn, pig-headed woman I know," Emma practically yelled at her in a huff.

She grabbed Regina by the arm and spun her around. She stared hard down into her mahogany eyes with her bright green. She saw the fear and the love dancing there. She couldn't understand why Regina was still trying to keep her at an arm's length. She was tired of hiding and tired of fighting her own stubbornness when it came to Regina. She kissed her.

She felt Regina surrender to the kiss. She held her close. She tried to make her understand.

"If I suffer you, Regina, it is because I want to," Emma told her breaking the kiss.

"Emma…"

"No, you don't get to do this. You don't get to tell me you love me, let me love you, and then just walk away. I am done running. I am done not caring. I want you, Regina. There I said it. I want you. I want to be with you. Will you let me?" Emma asked her.

"Yes…"

"Good, because I don't know what I would have done, if you'd said 'no'."

"What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Emma asked her in response.

"About Coraline," Regina stated.

"Well, first off, we are going to meet her and Will at the diner. You two are going to talk and somehow we or maybe just you, will convince her to come back with us to Storybrooke. Once we get back, I have no idea. I am just playing this by ear at the moment."

"You told me that everything will be okay," Regina huffed.

"It will be. She is our daughter. How hard could it be to convince her to come back?"

Regina cocked her eyebrow at Emma in reply. Emma smirked. She knew that if Coraline was anything like them it would be very difficult to get her to do anything that she didn't want to do. And, as much as they both knew about their daughter, she was just like them.

"I know. I know. She is our daughter. She is going to be difficult just like we are."

"Snow, are you okay?" Ruby asked coming over to their table to refill their drinks.

"I…I…I'm not sure."

"I think that she is just a little taken aback about the confession that Emma left her with. She is still reeling from the shock. I know that I am," Belle told her.

"Emma's confession?" Ruby asked, sitting down at the table.

"Yeah, about Coraline," Snow accused her.

"Excuse me?" Ruby questioned.

"She told us that Coraline was her daughter, too," Belle told her.

"I knew that."

Snow just picked up her hot tea and drank it. Belle drank some of her water and watched the two friends. Ruby studied Snow, unsure of what to say.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't know."

"That's crap. You knew something. I know that you knew something," Snow stated.

"I knew that Coraline was Regina's daughter just the same as you did. I found that out about that the same time that you did. I figured out that she was related to Henry in some fashion before that, but I wasn't sure. I couldn't be sure. I didn't any information. I couldn't tell you something that I didn't know for sure myself. You know that magic is different here. Which is why I tried to get Emma to investigate it, but she didn't understand the ramifications of what such actions would do or what I meant when I told her that Coraline smelled like Henry. She didn't trust me and my wolf side enough to understand what I was trying to tell her, like you would have. However, Regina did. Regina is the one that investigated Coraline, I guess. Anything that I learned from that point was just information that Regina fed me and my curiosity, nothing more. Which by the way was the other day here in the diner," Ruby told her.

"What about yesterday when you dragged her out of the diner?" Snow inquired.

"That had more to do with Regina and Emma and nothing to do with Coraline."

"What does that mean?" Belle asked.

Ruby sighed. She didn't want to get into this with them. She wanted Regina and Emma to tell them. There had to be some way that she could get out of the conversation. She looked around the diner. There was no help from any other patrons. Ruby was on her own.

"Coraline is both of theirs, Belle," Snow stated like it answered the question.

"I know that, but what does that have to do with Regina and Emma being together?"

"She is of both of them," Snow said a little more matter-of-factly.

"Then she is a magical baby?"

"That is one way of putting it," Ruby replied.

"But, there is only one other instance of that happening that I know of…" Belle started.

"And, what was the cause of that baby?" Snow asked already afraid of the answer.

Belle's eyes got wide. She looked to Ruby for help and then at Snow's wondering gaze. She swallowed hard and whispered only loud enough for them to hear her.

"True Love."

"That would mean that Emma and Regina…"

"They couldn't be, could they?"

"They could and they might be," Ruby stated. "But, you'll have to let them make that choice for themselves. Too much has happened to the both of them for them to go down that road unwillingly. But, do yourselves a favor, and don't judge too harshly. You might not like what others have to say if you disagree with their union if there really is even one."

"I would never," Belle started. "She is my sister. Well, she isn't really, but she thought enough of me as a caretaker to wish to be my sister here. That in itself tells me that I cannot turn my back on the girl. Sister or not, she is partially my responsibility and I will care for her."

"I'm not worried about you, Belle. I know that you won't judge her harshly. I'm talking to Snow on that one. You've judged Regina harshly for her past actions, but she has done nothing since the curse ended but support you and Emma. I'm not counting the incident with her mother. You can't blame her for that. Her mother, well…we all know what Cora is. Regina cares for Emma. She'll do anything for her and Henry. If you can't see that, you're blind."

"I am not denying that, Ruby, but she is my daughter. I just can't… It's Regina of all people. I don't know if I can handle that," Snow told her.

"Alright then. How about this? Do you remember who Regina was before your father died?"

"Yes."

"Did you love her then?" Ruby asked.

"Like a younger sister…like she was my mother and then an older sister. She never treated me like a daughter. She treated me more like a younger companion and sister, even when she was angry with me. She never treated me ill until after Daddy died," Snow stated.

"Then give her the chance to prove it to you again. She's changed her ways. She supports the town. She'll do anything to keep it alive and well. She's done the same for your own grandson. Give her the chance to show you that she can love Emma," Ruby told her.

"If Emma loves her, there isn't much that you are going to be able to do, Snow. Emma is someone who loves fiercely. She isn't going to give up Regina without a fight," Belle stated.

"You're right. I'll give them a chance. I might not have to like it, but I'll leave them alone."

"That is all that Emma would ask of you."

"I know. I am doing this for Emma, because I know how she'll react if I try to forbid it. She is like her father in that manner," Snow said.

"I think she is more like you than you realize," Ruby told her and then left their table.

"We are almost there, Coraline."

"Okay," she replied.

"Are you sure that you are going to be okay with this?"

"No, I am not. There is so much information that I want to know and there is so much information that they want to know. I don't know what to do. Things are difficult between us."

"Just tell them the truth. Explain to them why you left and why you are upset. Tell them whatever you need to tell them. Let them question you. Then, question them. It is the only way that you are going to find out what you want to know. If you don't give them this, you will never know whatever it is that you are looking for. This trip would have been for nothing."

"I know that."

"Come on. I'll sit with you. It looks like there is a table there in the corner. Looks like the perfect place for us to sit. Come on," Will told her, pulling her into the diner.

They walked across the diner and took a seat. It was still going to be a few minutes before Regina and Emma showed up. Will knew that Coraline was nervous, but they were in a busy restaurant at lunch time. It was the perfect set up to not have a crazy interaction.

"Coraline, calm down it will be okay."

"You don't know my mother."

"I am sure that she isn't mad at you. I'm sure that she is just worried. You scared her by leaving. By the way Emma was talking, she was ready to tear Storybrooke apart to find you. Emma knows Boston. She knows me. It was just sheer dumb luck that we hooked up, Coraline. Just give her a chance to explain. If after that you want to run, I promise I won't help them find you," Will explained to her.

"I guess I should be grateful for that."

"Emma can be convincing when she needs to be."

"Don't I know it."

"If things weren't that bad in Storybrooke, why'd you leave?"

"Because I need to know more."

"You just need to know more? Know more about what? What could be so bad that you would have to leave town to find more information on it? You live in a small town. How much more information could you find out about your problem or whatever outside of town?" Will asked.

"I don't know. I just needed to check on some things, put some things into perspective for myself, things that I couldn't find out in town. You just wouldn't understand."

"Like what?"

"Who my father really is?"

"You don't know who you father is?"

"Well, I do, but I don't know anything about them as a person. I know their name. I know where they are from. I know the basics, but I don't know them," Coraline replied.

"And you came to Boston to find out about them?"

"Yes."

"Did it ever occur to you to ask Emma for help? She used to be a bounty hunter. She can find people and dirt on them like the best of them. She would have been the first person I would go to in your situation, but that is just me. It's your life. Do it how you want."

"I would have, but there are some extenuating circumstances that prevented me from going to Emma. And, no, it has nothing to do with her being the town Sherriff. It has more to do with how close she is to my mother," Coraline told her.

"Well, here comes Emma."

"Are you going to stay?"

"I'm going to go talk to Emma. Stay here. I am sure that your mother will be here soon," Will told her.

When Will looked up again and looked out the window, she saw Emma talking with a slightly smaller brunette. When the brunette turned around, she met Will's eyes and Will had to maintain a sense of unrecognition. She turned and looked at Coraline, again. Her heart leapt into her throat and she had to not run out of the diner.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a spare key to her apartment. She pushed it across it across the table and to Coraline. When Coraline looked up at her with a strange gaze, she smiled and pulled out her phone. She faked a quick call to her office. When she was done, Coraline saw her fidgeting with her red-stoned, class ring. She looked like she needed to tell her something.

"I've got a case I need to deal with. Take the key. If things don't go the way you've planned this afternoon, go back to my place. I'll meet you there later. I'll take you to New York myself. I promise. I need to go handle this," she told her as she handed her a business card. "Call me."

Coraline watched her run out of the diner through the side door and not the front door just as Emma and Regina walked in. She wondered what happened that made her lie about a case and needing to leave. Was there something that Will wasn't telling her?

Emma and Regina found Coraline easily. They crossed the diner and sat down. Regina sat on the inside of the booth and Emma took the outer seat. She smiled at Coraline as she sat down.

"Mom, Emma."

"Coraline," Regina stated in greeting.

"Where's Will?" Emma asked, looking around the diner.

"She said that she had a case to work."

"Oh," Emma stated, looking a little dejected that her old friend wasn't there.

"She told me to tell you to call her," Coraline lied. "She wants to hang out with you before you go back to Storybrooke. I think she missed you."

"I've been a bad friend."

"We all have," Regina stated.

Emma leaned back. She knew that Coraline had lied about Will, but she couldn't figure out why. It didn't make sense. She decided to not push it. She was here for her daughter, not for herself. Coraline was her responsibility.

"So…"

"Yeah," Coraline said.

"Why did you run?" Regina asked, addressing the elephant in the room.

"I needed to know more."

"More about what?" Regina questioned.

"Emma," Coraline stated, looking down at the table and memorizing the pattern on it.

"You know who she is to you?" Regina asked her.

"Yes, I do. I've always know who she is to me. I've always known who my parents were."

"And, you never told us?"

"I couldn't. There is so much that I can't tell you. I have to get my information and find out how to get home. I didn't think that I would be able to get to know you and find out about my family and heritage. It wasn't a priority for me. Breaking the curse that I am under in the future is the only thing I am truly worried about."

"Then, why did you come to Boston?" Regina asked her.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Coraline looked up at them. She couldn't hide behind shyness. Neither of her mothers were shy. She needed to face this head on, like Regina would have. She needed to stop running and face her problems, like Emma learned to do. She needed to believe, like Henry. She needed to trust love, like Snow. She needed to be bigger than herself, like Charming. She needed to be the Swan Princess that she was born to be.

When she looked up, she saw Regina looking out the window. She could tell that something had caught her eye, but she couldn't tell what it was. Whatever it was it passed and Regina turned back to her daughter. A smile crept across her face and she waited for Coraline to speak.

"I'm sorry I ran."

"It is something that we do," Emma replied.

"I know. I tried not to, but I needed to learn as much as I could as fast as I could. I didn't know how to tell you both the truth. I was afraid. I am sorry," Coraline stated.

"There is nothing to be afraid of, Darling. We want to help you. I'll tell you whatever I can. I know that you are upset about what happens in your past, our future, but I can't help if I don't know everything that you can tell me. Can you tell us more about it?" Regina asked.

"I shouldn't," Coraline warned.

"But?" Emma asked.

"Wait, does she know?"

"Do I know what?"

"Did you tell her?"

"Calm down, Coraline. Let me tell you what we know so far and then you can feel in the rest. Does that sound like a good idea?" Regina asked.

Before Coraline could answer, a waitress came over and took their order. Emma and Coraline ordered a hot chocolate with cinnamon and Regina got a coffee. The waitress nodded and walked off.

"Yes, Mom, that sounds fine," Coraline answered.

"Once I figured out that you had magic, I confronted you about it. I saw the coat-of-arms tattoo and wondered who you were. I used the blood magic that is embedded in that tattoo to force you to tell me who you were and why you were here. I am sorry about that," Regina stated.

"Tattoo?"

"I'll explain it later, Dear," Regina told Emma before continuing. "Once we talked, you confirmed that I was your mother. You told me that you served the three queens of the Enchanted Forest. I was surprised that you told me that Emma, Snow and I all ruled together and in peace. I didn't have a complete picture at that point."

"Yeah, I know. Then I got mad and had Tink conjure that dragon. That didn't really work out well, now did it?" Coraline stated.

"No, it didn't," Emma replied, wondering what else she was going to find out today.

"Well, I am sorry for that. I didn't mean to scare either of you. That wasn't my intention. I was just angry and I needed to blow off some steam. Usually I had Ruby for that, but she doesn't know me like that here and now," Coraline answered.

"Can you tell me more about that?" Regina asked.

"Tell me what else you have figured out first…please, Mom."

"Well, after the incident at the convent, I realized that Emma was your other mother. It took Ruby yelling at me for me to realize how deeply I cared for Emma. I had for a long time, but I've my feelings to myself. I didn't think that she returned them. I didn't want to start something that would end in disaster, like every other relationship I've ever had," Regina said.

"Regina…" Emma started.

"No, she needs to know the truth."

"Fine, I'll tell her then," Emma started. "I followed Regina outside when Ruby confronted her about her feelings about me. I overheard the argument."

"I didn't want to tell Emma. I was scared. I was happy to suffer in silence like I had for years."

"But?" Coraline asked, smiling like a goof at both of them.

"I busted out into the argument and made Regina talk to me. You had already run, so it wasn't something that we could really get to the bottom of at the time. We were both worried about you. She confirmed that you were my daughter. I don't know why I couldn't see it. You do have Snow's chin," Emma told her.

"I know. Everyone that knew her tells me that. Does she know?" Coraline asked.

"Snow? That you are ours? Yes, Emma dropped that bombshell on her right before we left."

"Ma, you didn't," Coraline stated.

"I did, Kiddo. I did," Emma replied smiling at her calling her "Ma." "So, what now?"

"Well, you both know that you are my moms. I seem to be the perfect blend of you both. I have mostly your coloring, Mom, but when I do magic, I tend to look more like Ma."

"I noticed."

"You did?"

"When I was healing you, your eyes turned green just like Emma's. It shocked me to the core. I studied your face and your manners. Then, I realized that somehow you had to be related to Emma. You bear her resemblance as much as you do mine. The more I remembered about what you'd told me and what Ruby had deduced, the more it made sense to me."

"That Wolf! Can't get anything past her. But, I still love my Aunt Red."

"We all do, Kiddo," Emma added.

"I know. That is why you gave me to her. You know that she and Belle would protect me, raise me, teach me and remind me of who I was. They did your bidding until my twenty-five birthday. They kept me alive, taught me, told me who I was, but protected me from those who wanted to harm me because of my lineage and my right to the throne of the Enchanted Forest."

"Someone wanted to harm you?" Regina asked, her heckles rising.

"Yes," Coraline replied and the waitress brought their drinks.

"Ready to order, ladies?" she asked them.

"Yeah, can we get one large Chicken Caesar salad with dressing on the side, a bacon cheeseburger with a side of fries, and another bacon cheeseburger with a garden salad? Thank you. Oh, yeah, and some water all around," Coraline answered her.

The waitress wrote down their order and nodded at Coraline. Emma looked at her slack jawed and Regina just smirked. The waitress turned to go, but turned around quickly to ask one more question before she put in the order.

"You want garden on both burgers?" she asked them.

"Yes," Emma and Coraline answered together.

The waitress smiled at them, nodded, and left them table. She mumbled something about "coming right up." Emma still watched Coraline wondering how well her daughter actually knew her. Regina just burst out into a small burst of laughter.

"I should have known that you knew what we would eat," Regina stated. "I see that you actually like a little healthy food. I am assuming that the salad and the burger are yours, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am, they are. Belle and Red used to fight about what I would eat. They were always surprised that I would eat healthy one meal and completely badly the next. Belle used to laugh about it, something about nature and nurture. She told me that I was definitely your child."

"I can see that from the Bookworm," Regina replied.

"So, are you…have you…did you finally admit that you like each other?" Coraline asked.

"Yes," Emma answered before Regina could.

"To expand on what you mother stated, yes, Coraline, we have. We finally talked last night. We admitted that we had feelings for each other and I have finally agreed to let someone in again. I am not sure how your grandmother is going to take the news, but your mother assures me that she will deal with her parents.

"I am not worried about them, too much though. You are here and you are ours. That has giving me enough hope to believe that Emma and I will be happy enough together. But, your presence and the news that we aren't there for you, actually frightens me. Can you tell us more?"

"What do you want to know?" Coraline asked.

"Why don't you start at the beginning?" Emma responded. "Cause, I am kinda out of the loop. I am coming into this late, it seems. I would like to know why whatever happened has caused you to run to Boston to find out more about me. Why couldn't you just ask? I would have told you anything. I still will. I am not going to abandon you."

"But, you will…" Coraline said flatly.

Emma's face wrinkled in confusion. She wasn't prepared for that answer. She knew from what little Regina had managed to tell her that Ruby and Belle had raised Coraline in their absence but there wasn't much else that she knew. She wondered how much Regina actually knew.

"You're angry about that. I can tell. Just tell me what happened, Kiddo. I want to help you. We both do. We want to be there for you. If you tell us what happens, maybe we can stop it."

"I don't know that you can. Nothing has stopped the Blackness yet. Not men, not magic, not even Ruby for all her attempts, she is the only thing that has fought it head on and lived."

"The Wolf pup fought it and survived?" Regina asked.

"Yes, the day that we fled the castle. She took on a host of the Blackness and pushed them back. Then, she ran us to Rumple's castle as fast as her wolf body could carry us," Coraline explained.

"Okay, so let's go back further than that."

"Well, what little I know from before that day is I was born around the time that Henry is sixteen. It has been debated whether I was born here in Storybrooke or in the Enchanted Forest. That really doesn't matter, because shortly before or shortly after, we are all back in the Enchanted Forest. Snow and Regina decide to split the kingdom. The fact that you both are together, they decide to make you a Queen in your own right. So the kingdom is ruled by the three of you. It was decided that Neal would take Snow's kingdom. Henry would take Mom's and I would take Ma's," Coraline stated.

"Wait? I end up being a Queen? And, I have my own kingdom?" Emma asked.

"That is another story, Ma. But, Neal is a fragile boy. He gets sick around his eighth birthday. I was barely three or four at the time, I believe. He dies. It is the beginning of the end. Snow became inconsolable. Charming, Gramps, tries his best, but he can't get her to shake it. Mom finally gets mad enough about it and goes to Snow. I don't know what was said to Grams. I only know what you wrote about it Mom. It seems that you made Grams realize that Henry and I still needed her. So, did Ma. She moved in with us for a while."

"Did she get better?" Emma asked.

"Eventually, yeah, she did. It took both you and Mom to bring her out of it. She finally returned home and Henry followed her. He was worried about her. He wanted to make sure that she made it. She did. She returned to her normal hopeful self and began annoying Mom again. It made Mom smile," Coraline stated.

"What happened after that?"

"I don't know what happened exactly. I know that Rumple and Belle had a falling out. It was massive and he lost the dagger. She left him and moved in with Mom. Red found out and came to stay with us for a while. They helped each other. It seems about that time that Granny passed. They became really good friends…and then, really, really, good friends," Coraline told them.

"Belle and Red?" Emma asked.

"Grief does things to people. I don't think that they became really, really, good friends until after the battle though. They were more worried about the kingdom and the both of you, not each other at that moment. I think that Belle had to realize that Ruby loved her, first, and that Rumple was always going to want power over love. It was a hard pill to swallow, but she did it."

"I can see that," Emma replied.

Regina watched them. They were more alike that she wanted to admit, but she did love them both. They were her girls and she would do anything to protect them. The fact that she allowed Ruby and Belle into her home to be with Coraline spoke of the respect and the relationships that Regina would foster with the two women in the coming years. Relationships she knew that Emma helped her foster so she could turn from the darkness and into the light. Emma had been a catalyst in her life since the day Henry brought her to Storybrooke. She wondered what else Emma would do for her and she looked at Coraline. She gave them both a second chance at a well-loved family and a happiness that they had both only dreamed about.

"You really are my Savior," Regina stated.

Coraline and Emma stopped talking. They turned to look at her. The tears of happiness were forming and Emma pulled her into a hug. Coraline smiled. Her mothers were finally together. Emma saw the grin grow on Coraline's face.

"So, tell me…tell us what happened after that," Emma stated bringing the conversation back.

"The Blackness came. Before you ask, I don't know what started it. I don't even know what it really is. I only know the devastation that it created and still continued to cause for us all."

"Devastation?" Regina asked suddenly returning back to the conversation.

"Yeah, the Blackness came with men and mist and ravaged the land. Burning and corrupting the lands and fields. Snow raised an army, as did you, Mom. The men went out to fight. There was death on both sides but no clear winner. The wars raged for years. I was a still really little. I was kept away from it. You both decided that I didn't know about it. You were trying to protect me from it all," Coraline.

"But the battle came to us?" Emma asked.

"What happened, Darling? Tell me what you can. I know that you were young but you have to remember something about it. It doesn't matter how small the memory or idea. It can helps us, help you," Regina told her, reaching out to take her hand.

Coraline let her hold her hand for a few seconds. She pulled back when she saw the waitress coming with their food. Regina seemed upset with her about it until she saw the waitress in her peripheral. She removed her hand from the table. They waited until the waitress was done putting the food on the table.

"So, where was I?" Coraline asked stealing a fry from Emma's plate and eating it.

"The battle had come to you," Emma stated, silently laughing as Coraline took another fry.

"Yeah, it did. Snow and Charming took up arms and started battling towards the Winter Castle. Emma, well Ma, and Henry suited up to protect it. Charming made it through first. Snow did her best, but Grams couldn't beat through the Blackness. Charming and Emma went out to go get her and bring her to the castle. The men that had fought through the Blackness were taken in, fed, cleaned, and healed."

"Were there a lot?" Regina asked.

"Not as many as you would have liked," Coraline stated.

"Did we get to Snow?" Emma questioned, hanging on to every words she spoke.

"No, you didn't."

"What happened?" Regina inquired.

"I am not sure exactly. Henry and Charming went out together. You didn't want him alone. Emma, you went looking for Snow. I don't know what happened but I know that you got separated from Henry and Charming. Henry saw you fall from what I could gather later from Red. She was tearing across the battlefield trying to get to you. She never got you."

"I died?"

"You did. Red went back to Snow. They tried harder to get to you and the castle. Snow and Charming weren't going to leave you on the field. Red broke through the lines and managed to get to the castle. Charming and Henry got to where you fell they couldn't find your body."

"Couldn't find the body?" Regina asked.

"I don't know what happened to it. I know that Ruby went out a lot looking for you and the rest after we retreated, but she never found anything. She kept going out and kept coming back without anything. She never stopped though. She was determined that she would find you. It kept her going, I think. It gave her something to do when the world seemed bleak."

"So, what happened that pissed you off so much about that day? I know that it must have been this that set your anger in motion. So what else happened that day?" Regina asked.

"I was in lessons with Belle and Mom. We were in the main room of the castle. It was just off the throne room. We all spent most of the time in there."

"Do you remember the lesson?"

"I think it was something to do with the Enchanted Forest and history."

"I am sure that was interesting," Emma stated, quietly.

"It was when Aunt Belle was teaching it. She had such a passion for it. I know that it is why Mom picked her to be my main teacher. Snow started to teach me how to use a bow. Henry was better at it, though. Charming and Henry started teaching me how to fight. I went to classes with them and Ma. We all learned to fight together."

"Did you learn magic?" Regina asked.

"I did."

"I assume that I was teaching you that, Darling," Regina added.

"Yes, you, Belle and Emma were working on helping me with it. I wasn't that good yet. I was just beginning to show any capability with it. I was sitting at the table with Belle and Mom."

"Who came in?" Emma asked, realizing that Coraline was about to have a flashback.

"Gramps and Henry came into the room. They were covered in grime and muck. They were sad. I could tell that something major had happened. I didn't know it, but you were already dead. They were coming back to report to Mom."

"What did they say?" Regina asked.

"They brought you Emma's enchanted sword. The presented it to you in place of her body. They couldn't find it. They tried. They battled and fought but they couldn't find it. Red would later tell me that your body basically vaporized. She thought it was magic that took you away from the field and that is why she never stopped looking."

"She just vaporized?" Regina asked, like there was something more to it than that.

"The body was gone. There was nothing to bring home. Henry and Charming were devastated. Mom was angry. I don't know how angry, but she was pissed. I was wrapped around her leg. Belle pulled me away and held me. Your hands turned to fire. It scared me. I had only seen Mom get mad like that once. I didn't know what to do. I started crying. Belle held onto me and didn't let me go," Coraline stated.

"I went onto the battlefield, didn't I?"

"You followed Emma into death. Charming and Henry gave me items. They gave me love and followed you. Everyone went out onto that field to die. Red came charging in at the last minute. She told us that Snow wouldn't make it through until the morning. For whatever reason the tide seemed to be turning, it looked like we would actually save the castle and win the field."

Emma could see the tears forming in Coraline's eyes. She wanted to hold her daughter in that moment and let her know that she loved her. That she would always be there for her, but she knew that it would be the truth. She died trying to protect her family. It would be the way that she wanted to go, but now, she could see that it would hurt Coraline too much. She would find a way to stay alive. She would start training now. She would have to find a way off that field.

"I'll find a way," Emma told her, and she meant it with every fiber of her being.

"We all will," Regina stated, taking Emma's hand.

Coraline watched them. She knew that they were together. She was happy for them. She was happy for all of them. She had her family, now, and she could see why Emma would go charging into the fray, sword drawn, ready to defend them all, even unto death.

"I sent you away from Red and Belle to protect you and followed Emma into death."

"Yes, you did. We fled the castle and you all charged into the field. When we were about out and into the tunnels under the castle, the Blackness had broken through the lines and was in the castle. They were upon us. We didn't know what to do. Red was in her wolf form and she was ready to defend us. She kept pushing Belle and me down the tunnels. But, Belle wouldn't leave her. She wasn't going to let the wolf die for her. They were going to both get me out."

"You said earlier that Red did something that pushed them away or defeated them. Can you describe it? Do you know what it was?" Regina asked.

"Not really, I can't really remember much of that day. Just the tidbits that Belle and Red have filled in. I had nightmares about it for years, it seems. Belle told me that you pushed the back for us before you died. Red told me on a hunting trip that it wasn't true, but I wasn't to let Belle know that I knew that. She didn't want Belle to be upset. She told me that there had been a big blinding light and the darkness was pushed back. She said that it came from an amulet that you gave her. I don't believe that is what happened, either."

"Then what do you remember?" Emma asked her around a bite of burger.

"I remember Red ready to fight, her heckles and haunches bunched up and ready. I remember the light, but it didn't come from Red or Belle. It came from nowhere. But, it was so strong it pushed back the Blackness."

"A blinding light?" Regina asked.

"Yeah, bright and white. I've never seen anything like it, before or after. But, Belle and Red both have told me different stories about it. I don't know what that means, but that is really the only part of the story that differs besides their different sides leading up to our exodus. I don't know what it means at all, but that is the day that I lost everything, even my name."

"Your name?" Emma asked, plucking up a fry and throwing it in her mouth.

"Yeah, my name. It was deemed too important and I had to be hidden. It seems that the Blackness started seeking me out. It was thought that I was the light to its dark. It needed to control me. It needed to know where I was. Supposedly, I am the only thing that can defeat it."

"Then, why are you here?" Regina asked.

"Because I don't know how to defeat it. I have no formal training in magic or with weapons. Red taught me what she could, but she isn't Charming or Snow, Henry or Emma. Belle tried to teach me magics and other things but she wasn't you, Mom. She couldn't teach me to control it. She used books and journals that you had given her and not hidden in blood magic. And, even those that you did, I could read to her or write out for her to translate for me. It didn't help much. You already know that I don't have control. I tend to run from my problems. Hence why I am in Boston or here for that matter. I ran away from Red and Belle because…"

"Yeah?" Emma asked, as Regina squeezed her knee hard.

She gave Regina a look, but didn't say anything. Her heart was breaking for the kid, but she was her kid. They needed to know as much as they could. The Future be damned, Emma was going to save her coming family and she was going to be there to enjoy it.

"Well, because…damn it, I was tired of hiding. My given name isn't Coraline. Belle and Red came up with that once we got to Rumples. The Cora is for…well, your mother, Mom, Cora. And, the line is from the elongated form of your name, Ma. You're Emma, but they didn't want to name me Emmeline. So, they blended them into Coraline. That way I was still carrying my lineage without too many of the masses knowing my true identity," Coraline explained.

"What did we name you, my Little Princess?" Regina asked, her heart in her throat.

"Remy."

"Remy?" Regina asked.

"I get it," Emma answered.

"You do?" Regina asked.

"Yeah, we named her after us," Emma replied.

"How do you get that out of Remy?" Regina questioned.

"Regina and Emma, but Remma doesn't sound good. Remy is pretty. I also doubt that you would have let me name her Remington. I would have, though. I like the name. Sounds like we compromised on it," Emma explained.

"You did," Coraline said with a chuckle.

"Darling, what is your real name?" Regina asked.

"I am Princess Remy Aurora Swan of the Winterlands," Coraline answered with a mock bow, well a much of a mock bow that she could make in the bench seat of the booth.

"Remy Aurora? I have no idea where we got that name, but I am not sure that I would have agreed to it. Who named you?" Regina questioned.

"You did, Mom."

"I did?"

"Yes, about three days after my birth. You had to recover. I was born in the early morning and that is where you picked Aurora. Evidently Emma, well, Ma, had been playing with first names. You couldn't tell her no when came at you with Remy. When she told you it was for both of you, it stuck. I think it was more of the fact that she had been calling me Remington for months before my birth," Coraline stated.

"Really?" Regina asked, cocking an eyebrow at Emma.

"According to your journals, Emma took care of your every whim while you were pregnant with me. She was so excited that you were having a child that she didn't want anything to spoil the time for either of you. She decided somewhere along the way that if she had a daughter that she was going to name her Remington. When Snow used the necklace over your hand and swung for a girl, she started calling me Remington. You told her that you weren't going to let her name me after a gun company. So, her explanation for Remy worked for you."

"I doubt that," Regina replied.

"I can be very convincing when I need to be," Emma stated.

"Oh, I know that, Dear. But, I would like to think that I saw through your explanation and still told you no to naming our daughter Remy. I did name Henry after my father and it is a strong name," Regina told her.

"Okay, so you want to name our daughter Cora? Or, would you prefer Snow? We both know that either of those choices is out for both of us. Remy would be a logical choice," Emma countered and took a big bite of her burger.

Regina sat back in the booth and thought about Emma argument. She was right. She couldn't ever see herself naming her daughter after her own abusive mother. She feared what would happen to the child if she did. And, there was no way in Hell that she would name her after Snow. They had become friends, again, but there was still so much between them that would prevent Regina from naming her own daughter Snow.

"You have very valid points. I'll have to think about it. Now, that we know that we are having a daughter, we can plan a name," Regina told them.

"Can I say something about that?" Coraline asked.

"Sure, Darling, go ahead," Regina stated.

"I kinda like being Remy."

Emma laughed. She shot Regina an "I told you so," look. When Regina shot her back an equally damning look, Emma just picked up her water and took a drink.

Coraline smiled at their interactions. It was just as she remembered. They were cute and now, seeing it as an adult did her heart good. It was starting to ease her anger towards them. This was what she'd missed between them. She had never seen the love between them really like this. She couldn't help herself. She gave them a big grin and kept eating. She couldn't help but stare at them while they continued their silent argument with just looks.

"I wish I'd seen more of that when I was little," Coraline slipped out before she drank some water from her glass.

Emma caught the phrase and turned to face her. She could see the loneliness in her eyes. She'd had it as a child. Henry only had it when he was mad at both Regina and herself. But, to see it in another child's eyes broke Emma's heart further.

"We will do our best for you, Coraline. I promise you that. We will always find each other."

"I know that, Ma. It's a Charming thing. And, usually I would believe you, but I know what happens in the future. You go fight and never come back. First Ma, and then Mom, Gramps, and Henry, I don't have you in the future."

"But that is why you are here, Coraline. We are going to find a way. We always do."

"They really do always find a way to win, Coraline. It is nauseating. But, in this case, I will get onboard with Charming mentality. We are going to figure out how to defeat the Blackness and we are going to be a family. I am not going to let you go. I will fight for us all," Regina said.

"I can only hope."

"That is why you are here, isn't it? To find a way to stop it from happening? Then, we will find a way. But, Coraline, why did you come to Boston?" Emma asked.

"I was trying to find more about you. I figured if I knew what made you, well, you, then I would be able to know about my Ma. If I knew more about my Ma, then maybe I could convince you not to leave us and then we would be together. It is a selfish wish," Coraline replied.

"It is selfish, but I understand it. I don't want to leave you, Coraline. But, I will defend my family. I just found them not to long ago and I am not willing to lose any of them. And, that includes you now, too. Do you understand that?" Emma asked.

"What about Neal?"

"Now, that we know he dies from an illness, we can prepare for it. I will brew some tinctures and potions in preparations for him. I will talk with Snow about casting some spells of protection for the lad. I will not let this family fall apart. I will not lose my family, again, Coraline. Henry and you are all I have left. I am not going to lose you without a fight. I cannot. I will not," Regina told her firmly.

"But, that is the problem, Mom. You do fight, both of you do, and you both die. I understand that your love for us means that you will fight to the death for us, but that means I will still lose you. I came back here to stop that from happening," Coraline stated.

"And, we will. We will fight and we will live this time. We will find a way."

"We will find a way," Emma pledged as well.

"I hope that you can, Mom and Ma. I hope that you can. I want my family."

Will watched them from across the street. She hoped that Coraline was happy with her family. She knew that family was important. She just wondered if Regina knew how special her daughter really was. If she'd known who Coraline was, she wasn't sure that she would have helped her. Will was Emma's friend and she wondered what Emma was doing with Regina. It was odd that Emma would call her to find Regina's daughter.

Coraline was a mystery in herself. She was almost Emma's age, but she favored Regina and she claimed to be Regina's daughter. She didn't understand it, but Rumpelstiltskin was known for doing random things just because he felt like it. She wondered if the Dark One had anything to with the fact that Coraline was an adult and not a child.

Will didn't miss the Enchanted Forest. She'd come her on her own free will curtesy of Rumple's spell and a portal. She'd been her long enough to know magic was involved with the situation but she was far enough removed to want nothing to do with it. She cared for Emma, but she didn't know that she could help her anymore. She didn't want anything to do with Regina if she didn't have to and she couldn't figure out if she really had to.

So, she would wait. She would watch them and wait. She didn't know if she would follow them to Storybrooke. She wanted to spend time with Emma, but it seemed like Storybrooke wasn't a place that she needed to be. If Regina and Coraline were from Storybrooke, then Emma must know about magic and the Enchanted Forest. She was the law enforcement of the small town. Will wondered what her connection to the Evil Queen and her town her was.

She ran her hands over the red gem stoned ring on her left hand. She left the Forest to find a better place, a place where she didn't have to worry about who she was and why she was there. She had run away from death and destruction. She'd run away from responsibility.

"Well, my Queen, it seems that you have found the last of the Vulcannonians. I will not let you tame me like you did the rest. I cannot afford to lose myself to you, again, Regina. I can't."

She twisted the ring around her finger. It burned slightly like it always did, but she refused to take it off. Things were different in this world, but some things were the same. She watched them and wished that she could be there with them. She wanted to be with them.

She missed Emma. She cared for Coraline more than she wanted at this point. She didn't know what she was going to do. She grabbed her phone out of her jacket and checked the time. She had barely been gone for thirty minutes. She needed to move on and get away, especially before Emma or Coraline spotted her across the street.

Holding her phone in her hand, she walked out of the shop and headed up town towards her flat. She thought about texting Coraline while she was walking home, but she decided against it. She didn't want Emma coming to try to find her.

**A/N: Since it just turned Thursday, 1.1.15 where I live, I'm posting it now. HAPPY NEW YEAR, Y'ALL!**


End file.
